Sixteen16
by queenanarchist
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! I know, the title is pretty lame but please take time to read it! (',)
1. Emotions

"Sixteen/16"  
  
Hi! This is my very first Harry Potter fic and I'm quite nervous about it. I'm not that good in writing so don't expect much about this. It's OK if this sucks to you. Anyway, enjoy reading!  
  
Ships involved: Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender/Draco, Seamus/Parvati, Dean/Padma ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter 1  
  
There are 3 days to go before school starts. 3 days before Harry Potter starts his 6th year in Hogwarts. Harry stayed at the Burrow with the Weasleys the whole summer. It was the best summer in his life. No Aunt Petunia scolding him. No Uncle Vernon shouting about how freaky he is and lastly, no Dudley to make fun of him. Harry was free.  
  
Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron w/ Hermione and Ron together w/ the other Weasleys, 3 days before term starts. They already bought their new stuff in Diagon Alley the previous day. Hermione is still a school prefect and Ron was now part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Keeper----and captain. Ginny is on the team too as chaser. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were really proud of both of them. Fred and George were now working at Zonko's joke shop in Hogsmeade.  
  
Finally, the day has arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley bid their last goodbyes to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they went on the train. They took the very last compartment which for them was the best spot on the train. Harry sat by the window. He stared outside as the train moved from mountain to mountain; forest to forest, thinking about what's in store for him at Hogwarts this year. Hermione noticed this and decided to break Harry's silence.  
  
"Harry, why so silent?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of 6th year..." Harry said still w/ calmness on his voice.  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry, everything is going to be Ok. I bet it's going to be as exciting as last year." Hermione said w/ a convincing look at Harry.  
  
"Hermione's right. Try not to think about it too much. Think of something else like........Cho!" Ron said while chewing on Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
Hermione frowned. She always knew that Harry likes Cho and there's something about it that makes her----well----silent whenever Cho is being talked about.  
  
"Hermione, are you Ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh...ah....yes....I definitely am." Hermione said quickly  
  
Suddenly, someone opened their compartment door. It was Parvati Patil. She still had a long black hair tied in a high ponytail and was still very pretty. She greeted everyone with a smile.  
  
"Hey there! How're you guys doin'?" Parvati said beaming as she sat down between Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Fine. You? How's summer?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Good. I went to Switzerland with my family. It's the most awesome place ever!" Parvati said excitedly.  
  
"Where's Lavender?" Hermione asked while checking on a large Arithmancy book.  
  
Ron accidentally choked on a chocolate flavored bean, with the mention of Lavender's name. He had just finally admitted to Harry and Hermione that he has a crush on her ever since the start of 5th year during summer. That's why he's so jealous when Draco was stalking her the previous year.  
  
"At the compartment. Have you seen her new hair style? It really fits her well." Parvati said excitedly.  
  
"Lavender's got a new hair style?" Ginny asked curiously  
  
Her question has been answered when someone opened their compartment door. It was Lavender. She still had the brown shoulder-length hair, but it no longer had a classic curl on its end. It was very straight and more shiny. She wore a pink headband. Ron's jaw almost dropped when he saw her. She's extremely pretty, Ron thought. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stared at Lavender for a while.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Lavender said curiously.  
  
"Wow. What did you do to your hair?" Hermione said astonished.  
  
"Oh this. My mom forced me to get a new hairstyle. Took a month before she convinced me" Lavender said touching the end of her hair.  
  
"At least it's better than before..."  
  
"Why don't you sit down?You can sit there." Ginny said pointing at the space between Harry and Ron.  
  
Lavender sat down. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks as Lavender sat beside a now pink-faced Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hey Ron!" Lavender said as she patted both boys on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi Lavender. I like you hair." Harry said smiling.  
  
"It's not a big deal..." Lavender said flatly.  
  
Suddenly, the compartment door slid open again, revealing Seamus.  
  
"Hey peeps! What's up?" Seamus said coolly  
  
"Hey Seamus" Hermione greeted.  
  
"Where's Dean?" Ginny asked  
  
"Dean? He's with his girlfriend." Seamus said confidently  
  
"Dean's got a girlfriend? Who?" Harry asked in surprise. Hermione, Ron and Ginny seemed surprised too.  
  
"Haven't you heard? He's dating Padma. They started dating last summer." Lavender said.  
  
"And I am going to date her twin sister soon!" Seamus said winking at Parvati.  
  
"Whatever, Seamus" Parvati said with a slight smile on her face as she went out of the compartment. Seamus followed her.  
  
"Aren't you going to go back to your compartment, Lavender?" Hermione asked  
  
"Uh....maybe later..." Lavender said in an uneasy voice.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Draco.....he's probably outside looking for me again." Lavender said frowning.  
  
"What? He's been stalking you again?" Ron asked. It's the only time he talked during the whole conversation.  
  
"No...I-I don't know. I thought he'd stop when he found out that I'm half muggle born." Lavender said casually.  
  
"Well.....you DO like him anyway, so why bother?" Ron said irritably.  
  
"I never said that, Ron. How many times would I have to tell you?" Lavender said in a sort of panicky voice.  
  
"Anyway, Change topic..." Ginny said before Ron and Lavender could start to argue again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hours passed and finally they have arrived at Hogsmeade station. The students got off the train. The very tensed and nervous first years had their traditional boat ride by the lake lead by Hagrid to get to the castle while the others were fetched by carriages pulled by invisible horses.  
  
After the carriage ride, Harry, Ron and Hermione placed their things on the castle entrance and headed to the Great Hall for the feast.  
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
As usual, the Great Hall was packed with students who were busy talking to their friends whom they haven't seen for 2 months. The first years now entered the hall, with a look of excitement on their faces. Prof. Dumbledore stood up and made his speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to welcome the new set of first year students who will be joining us for the rest of the year, and so on. Before we begin the Sorting ceremony, we shall hear first the new Sorting hat song. Prof. McGonagall, the sorting hat please."  
  
Prof. McGonagall placed a stool with the sorting hat in front of everyone. Everyone waited as the Sorting Hat finished it's song. After the song, Dumbledore once again spoke.  
  
"Let us begin the sorting ceremony" Dumbledore said beaming at the first year students.  
  
Professor McGonagall started calling out names from the list written on a very long roll of parchment.  
  
A boy named Douglas Floyd was sorted to Hufflepuff. Sigrid Dale was sorted to Ravenclaw.  
  
Each of the houses had 10 new first years. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore gave his usual Let-the-feast-begin dialogue. The tables were filled w/ delicious food which Harry, Ron and Hermione helped themselves with. The House ghosts politely welcomed the first years.  
  
After the feast, everyone went to their dormitories to rest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
BOYS' DORMITORIES  
  
Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were still awake. They didn't feel like sleeping just yet.  
  
"What subjects do we have tomorrow?" Seamus asked Dean  
  
"Uh.....Potions at 9am and Divination in the afternoon." Dean said as he looked on his class schedule he posted on the wall.  
  
"Great. Potions!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh no! Snape again!" Neville said w/ a panicky voice.  
  
"Have you guys seen Lavender's new look?" Dean asked changing the topic.  
  
"Yes. God, she looks really pretty. If only I hadn't got my eyes on Parvati...." Seamus said smiling.  
  
Harry smirked at Ron.  
  
"I heard that Draco has been following her again." Neville said casually  
  
"Yeah. She told us." Ron said while arranging his books on his bedside table.  
  
"Poor, Lavender. Of all the people in the world, why does it have to be Malfoy?..." Dean said dreamily.  
  
"Yeah. Why can it be Ron?" Harry suggested.  
  
Ron's eyes widened at Harry. He wasn't suppose to tell anyone else about Ron's secret crush. Seamus, Dean and Neville stared at Ron.  
  
"C'mon, I was just kidding. Ron never liked Lavender...You guys know that..." Harry said quickly to cover Ron up.  
  
"O-of course....whatever you say..." Dean said still being suspicious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Meanwhile, in the girls dormitories, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and Parvati were still awake as well. They were talking about tomorrow's class.  
  
"I can't wait! I missed Divination so much during the summer vacation!" Parvati said excitedly  
  
"Yeah. I heard that we'll be learning how to predict the future using cards." Lavender said at the exact same tone as Parvati.  
  
"Don't get mad or anything, I know you like Divination so much but, don't you get tired of being obsessed with it? I mean, it's just about orbs, tea leaves and the like. It's not that interesting, really." Hermione said  
  
Parvati and Lavender glared at Hermione.  
  
"Sorry....it was just a thought..." Hermione said apologetically.  
  
Ginny, who was listening to their conversation, sneaks in and changed the topic.  
  
"Have you seen my broomstick, already?" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Broomstick? Why? What for?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
"Haven't you heard? She's in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Chaser to be exact." Hermione said proudly as Ginny looked down, blushing.  
  
"Oh my God! That's great news Ginny!" Lavender said excitedly making her jump off her bed.  
  
"So? Where is the broomstick?" Parvati said as she looked under Ginny's blanket.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Ginny reached for her new broomstick from underneath her bed. Parvati and Lavender's jaws almost dropped.  
  
"Wow. I envy you Ginny. I always wanted to own a broomstick." Parvati said without taking her eyes off Ginny's broomstick.  
  
"Well....It's only a Comet Two Sixty. It's nothing much. Ron's got a Nimbus 2000." Ginny said in a shy, embarassed tone.  
  
"What? Ron's got a broom too?" Lavender snapped. She looked at Ginny , as if she have said something impossible.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said flatly to Lavender.  
  
"He's in the team too, Lavender." Hermione said as she was brushing her long, brown and bushy hair. "Keeper and CAPTAIN." Hermione really emphasized the word "Captain" so that Lav could hear it clearly.  
  
"Well....that's good to hear." Lavender said in a shy tone. She always thought of Ron to be just like a normal Hogwarts student. She never thought that Ron could make it to something COOL. She thinks that Quidditch is cool, just like the others, and Ron being the new Keeper and Captain just totally impressed her.  
  
Finally the four girls decided to sleep so that they would wake up early the next day. All of them were excited to start their 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- THE GREAT HALL  
  
The next day, everyone gathered at the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was reading a very thick Arithmancy book and was eating a ginger muffin at the same time. Ron, who noticed Hermione's usual "obsession for books", quickly told her off.  
  
"It's only the first day of school, Hermione. You don't have to read the entire book. Prof. Vector surely won't cover everything in that book for just one day, now can she?" Ron said looking disgusted at the thick Arithmancy book  
  
"It's better to be sure, Ron." Hermione said as she finished swallowing her last ginger muffin. "Professor Vector might ask some questions, so I have to know the answers to all of it. I don't wanna get embarassed in front of the whole class."  
  
"Well I suppose she'll be asking questions about one chapter only." Harry said, before Ron could argue anymore.  
  
"Well...yeah" Hermione answered. "---but reading the entire book would make me less preoccupied during end of year exams. All I have to do next is to memorize the glossary at the back of this book, and some important terms and spells so that I would remember them until June." Hermione said turning the pages of her book to the glossary.  
  
"How many words are in the glossary, anyway?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione as if she was crazy.  
  
"About 450. Plus some important terms and spells, which is about a hundred. If you sum it all up, It'll be 550. 550 important words and spells to memorize for the whole year.!" Hermione said proudly.  
  
Harry and Ron were staring at her. They couldn't believe that Hermione's being proud about memorizing at least 550 words for Arithmancy the whole year. Plus the fact that she wanted to read the whole book made Harry and Ron shake their heads in disbelief.  
  
"You're mad, Hermione" Ron said as the three of them got up and walked towards the dungeons for Potions class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- DUNGEONS  
  
Professor Snape wasn't inside the classroom yet, when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Unfortunately, they're having Potions with Slytherin. As usual, Draco and his fellow Slytherins were thinking of some ways to make fun of Harry and his friends. Ron was his first target.  
  
"Hey there, Weasley" Draco said w/ an evil grin as he sat between Crabbe and Goyle, at the back of Ron.  
  
Ron ignored Draco and pretended that he didn't hear him.  
  
"Come on now Weasley, that's so impolite of you to be ignoring me." Draco said provokingly.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?!" Ron said angrily as he turned his back to look at Draco. Harry and Hermione had their backs turned too.  
  
"Whoa. Chill out, Weasley." Draco said smoothly. "I'm not here to fight."  
  
"Well, there's going to be one if you don't stop bugging me!" Ron said irritably.  
  
"I was just curious about your summer holidays. As to me, I, together with my father and mother, went touring all round the world. We went to every country. It was the best summer really. How about you, Weasley? You surely went out of the country last summer. Oh no, wait.....I forgot, you don't have enough money to visit other countries. Well you can't even afford to buy a car so why bother travel outside the country, anyway? The last time you travelled was at Egypt, and was because you won some contest. Too bad it won't happen again...tsk..tsk..tsk." Draco said in still a provoking manner. Their classmates were now staring at them.  
  
"Poor Weasley. All his life, he'd be going to Diagon Alley through floo powder. Tell your dad to work a little harder. My father tells me that your dad is too much obsessed with muggles. He doesn't deserve to work for the ministry. Now that my father is promoted, your dad won't even stand a chance. Fired on the spot, your father will be. Poor old scumbag!" Draco said as he kept his chin up as if he was proud of what he was saying.  
  
Ron is getting furious. He stood up quickly, ready to attack Draco. Harry and Hermione stood up as well holding Ron back. Seamus, Dean and Neville together w/ Lavender and Parvati stood up also, getting ready for back up.  
  
"What's the matter Weasley? I'm just telling the truth." Draco said as he stood up now face to face w/ Ron.  
  
"Don't you ever insult my family, especially my dad!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"Oh really? Well you----"  
  
Draco was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Weasley is very much different compared to your dad, Malfoy" Hermione said, w/ a slight anger in her tone. "Mr. Weasley is nicer" she added.  
  
"Stay out of this, Mudblood!" Draco said to Hermione.  
  
"She's not a mudblood, Malfoy!" Harry said furiously. "Look at yourself first before judging other people. Yeah, so Hermione is muggle-born. So what? At least she knows it and she's proud of it. You're the one who's the real mudblood, Malfoy. Your attitude is as dirty as mud.!" Harry said as he looked menacingly at Draco who had an evil stare at him.  
  
"Watch your words, Potter!" Draco said as he went closer to Harry, their eyes about inches away from each other.  
  
"What's going on here?" a cold and mysterious voice said.  
  
Professor Snape has entered the dungeon. He glared at each one of the students in the room, and finally his eyes landed on Harry, Ron and Hermione. The students were silent as they watched Snape's usual, cold glare.  
  
"Well....is there anyone here brave enough to tell me what has been going on here?" Snape said w/o taking his eyes off Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Yet, no one answered.  
  
"Then perhaps we should be starting our lesson now..." Snape said then he walked towards his desk.  
  
"I'm not through with you, three." Draco whispered angrily at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
That day, they studied on how to make and Invinsibility Potion. Hermione had to give Neville proper instructions so that he would come up with the correct result. Ron angrily crushed his crab shells w/ a mortar and pestle. He felt like he wanted to punch Draco at the face that time.  
  
After Potions, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Great Hall for lunch. The tables were ,yet again, filled with delicious delicacies the school has to offer. After lunch, Harry and Ron, together with Seamus, Dean and Neville, headed for the Divination tower while Hermione went to the Arithmancy classroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- DIVINATION TOWER  
  
The divination tower still had not changed. The room was still a bit dark and was lit by the fire near Professor Trelawney's armchair. The small, round tables were still there. The unusual fragrance still filled the air which made Harry rub his nose as he entered the room. Lavender and Parvati were already seated looking proud. As the whole class settled down, a light and misty voice spoke hidden in the shadows of the room.  
  
"My children, we meet again"  
  
It was Professor Trelawney. She walked slowly to the fire. She was now clearly seen by everyone. She wore a dark green gypsy blouse and a balloon skirt. Necklaces with big pendants hang around her neck, large silver bangles were at both wrists and a big and circular eyeglasses were magnifying her mystic eyes. Everyone watched her as she sat on her armchair. She glared at everyone in the room and after which, she again spoke.  
  
"Today you will be learning to make predictions using cards..." Prof. Trelawney said, still w/ a light and misty voice. "I want you to open your books to pages 3 to 6. There, you can see the usual symbols and images used in card fortune telling and their meanings. I want you to study it very carefully. You will be performing this activity by partners. I already placed a set of cards on your tables. You may now begin."  
  
Everyone studied the images in their books. Ron opened a tiny red box and picked up about 60 cards from it. He began spreading it on the table.  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked Harry as he kept his eyes on his book.  
  
"Well it says here that the cards should be shuffled first and the images should be hidden. Which means the cards should be turned over." Harry said, looking at his book ."Only 6 cards are to be placed on the table." he added pointing at a particular sentence.  
  
"Well...shall we?" Ron said jokingly as he shuffled the cards. "I'll go predict your's first."  
  
After shuffling the cards, Ron placed 6 cards on the table as the book intstructed. He put aside the remaining cards and asked Harry what to do next.  
  
"Next, you should turn the cards over one at a time. Before turning the next card over, you should look up at the meaning of the first card first." Harry said.  
  
"Well, here goes!" Ron turned the first card over. An image of a trophy was revealed. Ron quickly looked for it's meaning on page 3 of their book.  
  
"Trophy - success, victory and luck. I still don't get it..." Ron said scatching his head.  
  
"Turn the next card over." Harry suggested. Ron turned the second card. It was a broomstick.  
  
"Broomstick - sport/athlete. I know! the gryffndor quidditch team might win the house cup!" Ron said beaming. He turned the third card over. "Er...it's a dog. It means friend or ally"  
  
Ron turned the fourth card over. "A roof?" Ron quickly run his finger down page 5 of Ungfogging the Future Year 6 "It means home or shelter....maybe you will be owning a dog. The roof probably represents the dog's kennel. Damn it! I really suck at this"  
  
"5th card...It's a....heart...hang on....it means love and affection, it's quite obvious." Ron said as he looked at the card. Finally, the 6th and final card was turned over.  
  
"It's a pool. What's a pool got to do with this? It means summer. What does that mean?...... Hang on, maybe you'll fall in love next summer!" Ron said teasing Harry. Harry's stomach turned. The thought of love itself gave him the willies. "Oh well, at least this is a lot easier than tea leaves and orbs. Plus, you didn't get any death related cards." Ron said in a matter- of-fact tone.  
  
"My turn." Harry said as he returned the 6 cards and shuffled it w/ the other ones. He began spreading 6 inverted cards on the table. He carefully turned the first card over.  
  
"It's a sword. It means revenge. Whoa...." Harry said surprisingly at Ron. " Second card.....it's a bow and arrow. It means enemy or rival......I get it. You'd probably get revenge on Malfoy!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Ron said w/ a grin of success on his face.  
  
"The third card is a ring. It means relationship." Harry smiled at Ron. Ron started to get nervous. "The fourth card is an apple. It means crush or admiration" Harry grinned broadly at Ron once again.  
  
"Turn the fifth card over..." Ron said to stop Harry from teasing him.  
  
"Okay....the fifth card is a coin.....It means money or gold. Then..." Harry slowly turned the last card over. "a trophy, which means success or victory.Maybe you'll have more money in the future...."  
  
"Everyone done?" Professor Trelawney said as she walked from Lavender and Parvati's table back to her armchair. Everyone nodded. Usually it takes an hour for the students to come up w/ a prediction, but this time it only took them 30 minutes. This is indeed the easiest Divination lesson they ever had.  
  
"Good. Now, I'd like you to make an essay about the activity you just did. Maximum of 15 sentences. I'd like to see the symbols and it's meanings. To be passed on Wednesday. Class dismissed." Professor Trelawney said as she walked towards the trapdoor and opened it for her students.  
  
After Divination, everyone went back to their respective common rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
The common room was boisterous as usual. Harry and Ron found Ginny sitting at the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Hey Ginny..." Ron greeted. Harry smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Hi! How's class?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Not fine. My good mood this morning was ruined by Malfoy during Potions." Ron said irritably as he sat at the couch opposite Ginny.  
  
"What did he do now?" Ginny asked.  
  
"He insulted our family again!"  
  
"What a scumbag!" Ginny said as she closed her Transfiguration book. "What about divination?"  
  
"It was Ok." Harry said casually as he sat next to Ron. "The easiest lesson ever. Professor Trelawney made us predict the future using cards."  
  
"How 'bout you Ginny? How's class?" Ron asked his sister.  
  
"Well....Transfiguration went well, so was History of Magic..." Ginny said smiling.  
  
After a while, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender entered the common room.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" Dean asked as he sat beside Ginny.  
  
"That was the easiest Divination class wasn't it?" Neville said confidently as he sat next to Dean.  
  
"Of course it was! Lavender and I finished 5 minutes after Professor Trelawney told us to begin." Parvati said proudly.  
  
"Really, now?" Seamus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes. Parvati and I read the book all summer. We decided to memorize some of it...." Lavender said casually as she sat next to Harry.  
  
"You've been infected by the Hermione virus now, haven't you?" Ron said jokingly. The boys forced a laugh.  
  
Speaking of Hermione, she just entered the common room. She was smiling from ear to ear as she greeted everyone.  
  
"Hi!" Hermione said beaming.  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood..." Ginny stated.  
  
"Well....yeah.....I've answered all Professor Vector's questions. He gave 20 points to Gryffindor because of that!"  
  
"Wow. I envy your great intelligence, Hermione" Dean said sarcastically. Hermione gave her a "whatever look".  
  
"What's our class for tomorrow?" Neville asked.  
  
"Transfiguration in the morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon." Parvati said as she checked her schedule.  
  
"Great! No Potions!" Seamus said beaming.  
  
"Hey, we better go down to the Great Hall now. Dinner will be starting any minute." Hermione said as she checked her watch.  
  
So, Harry, Ron and Hermione together w/ their friends headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ THE GREAT HALL  
  
The Great hall was fully lit by the usual floating candles and the enchanted ceiling showed the night sky outside. The tables were filled with lots of delicious foods. Harry, Ron and Hermione helped themselves with everything, the same thing w/ Seamus, Dean and Neville while Lavender and Parvati had only a small piece of carrot cake on their plates. All of them enjoyed the food and the dinner itself----not until Malfoy could handle it. Draco, with a little help of his fellow Slytherins, tried to accomplish their unfinished business just this morning and that was to make fun of Harry and his friends.  
  
"Pothead, Weasel and Mudblood..." Draco said loud enough for Harry, Ron and Hermione to hear from across the Slytherin table.  
  
"Here we go again..." Seamus whispered to Dean. But Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't turn their backs to argue.  
  
"If you think you'd get away with what you've done this morning, Potter, you're wrong." Blaise, a girl with black hair wearing two pigtails, said confidently.  
  
"C'mon Potter, say something! You were brave enough this morning to answer back at Draco. Speak up!.....or unless you've chickened out...." Pansy said provokingly.  
  
"Don't mind them...." Neville told Harry.  
  
"Hey you, Mudblood!" Draco shouted.  
  
"She's not a mudblood!" Harry said angrily now facing Draco and the other Slytherins. "And she never will be! You are the mudblood, Draco. You're the filthiest person ever. You call her a mudblood again and I don't have any choice but to attack you!"  
  
"Aww how sweet. Potter's sticking up for his best friend!" Blaise said tauntingly.  
  
As Harry was about to answer back, Hermione held him back.  
  
"Harry, stop. It's not worth it." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Hey Weasley! I've heard that you're now part of the Gryffindor Quiddtich team. I'm sure that your money has drained out quickly because all of your savings were spent to buy you and your little sister a broomstick." Draco said trying to provoke Ron just as he did this morning.  
  
"Poor Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They have to spend all their lives watching their children wear hand-me-down robes and use second hand books. Well I guess what they're wearing were handed down by their brothers and sisters as well...." Draco said provokingly still. A couple of Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Yeah...I guess the Weasleys are just poor by nature!" Pansy said as the other Slytherins laughed even more.  
  
Ron tried his best not to lose his temper. Harry and Hermione were exchanging looks. They were controlling their tempers too. Lavender was watching this. She stood up and walked a long way around the Gryffindor table just to argue with the Slytherins.  
  
"Well....he's not---"  
  
Pansy stopped talking. She now came face to face w/ Lavender. Lavender stood in front of her as if daring her to speak one more word about her friends. Pansy stood up and examined Lavender from head to foot.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" Pansy said.  
  
"Well...your voice happens to irritate me so I decided to shut you up..." Lavender said irritably  
  
"Uh Oh..." Dean whispered to Seamus  
  
"You mind your own business!" Pansy answered back at Lavender  
  
"You mind our own business too. I believe that this is Draco's business only. So you and Blaise might as well shut up! You don't know anything about Ron's family that much, so you don't have the right to say something bad about them....and you too, Draco!" Lavender said furiously.  
  
Draco admitted that he's a bit intrested on Lavender. He sent a love letter once to Lavender during the summer holidays but Lavender never answered to it. If there's one person which Draco could never insult, then it has to be Lavender.  
  
"Listen, Ms.Goody-two-shoes" Pansy said pushing Lavender with her index finger. "You better stand back!"  
  
The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were now watchig them. Ron was a bit surprised at Lavender. Even Parvati never saw Lavender that angry.  
  
"No, you stand back..." Lavender said as she pushed Pansy with her right hand strong enough to make her take a step backwards. "Don't tell me what I'm supposed to do, Little Miss Pug face!"  
  
This made the Gryffindors go "Ooooh!"  
  
By the look on Pansy's face, you can see that she's getting more furious. She pushed Lavender again using both hands, making Lavender stumble a few steps backwards. Lavender didn't think of pushing her back. Instead, she grabbed Ron's goblet full of pumpkin juice and threw it right through Pansy's face. Pansy was extremely horrifed. Blaise glared at Lavender as she accompanied Pansy to her seat. The Gryffindors were cheering. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were looking over the Gryffindor table to see what has happened. Lavender felt a bit proud about what she has done not until Professor McGonagall approached the scene of the "crime".  
  
"What is going on here? You're in the Great Hall not in some Quidditch stadium!" Professor McGonagall belowed at the Gryffindors who fell silent immediately. "Ms. Brown....what on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked Lavender sincerely.  
  
But before Lavender could answer Blaise told Prof. McGongall what had really happened.  
  
"It's Lavender, Professor. She threatened Pansy!" Blaise exaggerated.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ms. Zabini?" Prof. McGonagall asked.  
  
"Lavender threw pumpkin juice on Pansy's face!" Blaise said trying to look pityful. Pansy started crying, although it was obvious to the Gryffindors that she faked it.  
  
"Is this true, Ms.Brown?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Well....y-yes....but I---"  
  
"See professor? she's guilty!" Blaise angrily. Pansy cried even louder.  
  
"Professor, please...let me explain!" Lavender said desperately.  
  
"You do the explaining in my office.....NOW." Professor McGonagall belowed at Lavender and walked smoothly down the Great Hall.  
  
Lavender had no choice, so she followed Prof. McGonagall to her office. The Slytherins had evil grins on their faces and the moment Prof. McGonagall left the Great Hall, Pansy stopped crying and together w/ Blaise, forced a mean laugh.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione, w/ Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Ginny went to the common room at once. On the way to the common room, Ron sneaked out and went to the other staircase leading to Professor McGonagall's office without Harry and the others noticing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- PROF. MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE  
  
Prof. McGonagall's office was really tidy and classy. There were lots of thick books placed in a large shelf. Lavender was standing in front of Prof. McGonagall's desk looking disappointed.  
  
"I never expected you to have done this, Ms. Brown...." Prof. McGonagall said disappointedly.  
  
"But they were making fun of Ron...." Lavender said desperately. "They were---"  
  
Before Lavender could finish her sentence, they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in..." Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
As the door opened, Prof. McGonagall and Lavender were surprised to see Ron.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr.Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked as she removed her eyeglasses.  
  
"Uh...Professor..." Ron closed the door behind him and walked toward the desk. "It's about what happened at the Great Hall during dinner."  
  
"If you're here to say that Ms.Brown is innocent then I believe that it's too late. I already made my decision. She will be having detention tomorrow night." Prof. McGonagall said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"But Professor--"  
  
"No buts Mr. Weasley. Now if you don't mind, Ms. Brown and I are still---"  
  
"Lavender is innocent, Professor!" Ron said desperately. "I was the one who did it. I threw pumpkin juice on Pansy Parkinson's face."  
  
Lavender's eyes widened at Ron w/ disbelief.  
  
"Then why did Ms. Zabini say that it was Ms. Brown's fault?" Prof. McGonagall said as if she was testing Ron.  
  
"They..." Ron took a quick glance at Lavender. "---they hate Lavender. They wanted to put her into trouble that's why they accused her. But the truth is....I did it." Ron said sincerely with all his might to make Prof. McGonagall believe everything he says.  
  
"So you are saying Mr. Weasley that Ms. Brown has nothing to do with what happened to Ms. Parkinson..." Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes Professor." Ron answered.  
  
Prof. McGonagall stared at Ron for a while then moved her eyes away from him and was now looking at Lavender.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms.Brown for wrongly accusing you. If Mr.Weasley haven't got the conscience to stand up and tell the truth, you'd end up in detention tomorrow night."  
  
Lavender opened her mouth to say something but Prof. McGonagall continued speaking.  
  
"As for you Mr.Weasley, you will serve detention at the Hospital Wing tomorrow night. You will be cleaning Madame Pomfrey's bottles and jars without using magic. Both of you may now go back to your common room."  
  
Ron and Lavender headed for the gryffindor common room. Lavender couldn't believe what Ron did. She never expected Ron to do something like that. Quidditch Keeper and Captain, plus the fact that Ron proves to be a true gentleman, really impressed Lavender even more.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
There were only few students left inside the common room. Seamus, Dean and Neville stayed inside their dormitory, finishing their Divination homework. Ginny and Parvati were at the girls dormitories probably asleep already. Harry and Hermione sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace as they waited for Ron and perhaps Lavender too.  
  
"Where did Ron go?" Harry asked  
  
"I have no idea. He was with us right before we left the Great Hall. He probably went somewhere..." Hermione answered as she stared at the flickering fire.  
  
"Yeah...he probably did." Harry said as he stared at the fire as well "So, how was Arithmancy?"  
  
"Heh....fine. It's quite good....How was Divination? Prof. Trelawney didn't predict your death again now, did she?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"No. It was actually the easiest Divination lesson but it doesn't mean that we love it already." Harry said casually. "Let's just leave all the obsession to Parvati and Lavender."  
  
Hermione smiled broadly at Harry and he did the same thing. Then after a while, the both of them stared at the flickering fire once again.  
  
"Harry..." Hermione said softly. "I just wanted to thank you......for defending me a while ago."  
  
"Oh...ah...it's nothing." Harry said shyly feeling awkward about Hermione bringing up the topic. "That's what I'm supposed to do anyway. I'm you best friend right?" he added  
  
Hermione smiled gently. Harry has been her best friend since first year. She had a lot of experiences with Harry either fun, sad or dangerous. But Hermione started to feel that there's something more than that. She starts to feel something more than friendship towards Harry.She wanted to ignore it, but she can't. It was the only time, at that very moment, that she felt nervous around Harry. Although she knows that she won't have a chance on Harry, she still had a smile on her face. She knows completely about Harry admiring Cho.  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right Harry." Hermione said. "Thanks again..." Hermione had a faint smile on her face as she said this looking at Harry, straight in his green eyes.  
  
"It's nothing, really. Nobody can call you a mudblood as long as I'm here....and don't forget about Ron." Harry said smiling at Hermione. Hermione smiled back at him even if the thought of Harry and Cho together kept swimming around her head.  
  
The common room was now empty except for Harry and Hermione who were still sitting in front of the fireplace, silent. The silence was broken by the sudden opening of the portrait of the fat lady revealing Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Ron, where have you been?" Harry asked as he stood up. Hermione stood up as well.  
  
"I....went to Prof. McGonagall's office and...." Ron said slowly as he took a quick glance at Lavender who was staring at the floor, as if she was thinking about something.  
  
"And?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"And....I....asked her if I could take up Muggle Studies." Ron lied quickly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"Uh...y-yeah....sort of..." Ron said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh....Anyway, it's getting late, I better go to bed now. Lavender,aren't you coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll be over after a minute. I still have to say something to Ron." Lavender answered.  
  
"Oh....well....Goodnight, Ron. Goodnight, Harry!" Hermione strode off towards the girls dormitories and out of sight.  
  
"So um....I'll be going up to the dormitories now....I'll see you upstairs then, Ron. Goodnight Lavender." Harry said as then he walked up the spiral staircase and out of sight.  
  
Ron and Lavender were now alone inside the common room. Ron started to get nervous again. He was never left alone with his crush especially in the common room at night. Soon enough, Lavender broke the silence.  
  
"Why did you do that, Ron? Why did you tell Prof. McGonagall that it wasn't my fault? Lavender asked Ron.  
  
"Well...I..." Ron stopped. He actually couldn't speak normally in front of his crush. "---I didn't......want you to....to...get into trouble..." Ron said finally...  
  
"I deserved it. I should've been in detention instead of you....Really, you shouldn't have told Prof. McGonagall, Ron. It was my fault." Lavender said in a sort of "demanding" tone.  
  
"It's...Ok. At least you're out of trouble." Ron said more confidently.  
  
"But...but I feel guilty!If you want I can help you clean Madam Pomfrey's bottles. There's at least something I could do for you in return..." Lavender said looking a bit desperate.  
  
"Come on, Lavender. You don't have to do anything. Anyway,....you better go to bed now. It's a bit late...Hey and....thanks for backing me up at the Great Hall. I really thought you didn't care about it at all."  
  
"Of course I care. We're friends and friends are supposed to help each other right?" Lavender said feeling a bit awkward. "Anyway, yeah....I gotta go upstairs now. And you too. Good night."  
  
Before Ron could reach the spiral staircase leading to the boys' dormitoies, Lavender called for him again.  
  
"Uh Ron..." Lavender said as Ron turned his back at her again. "Thanks again...."  
  
"Anytime..." Ron said as his face turned a bit pink.  
  
"And ah.....congratulations for being part of the Quidditch team. You'd definitely be a great captain....and keeper, of course. So...goodnight..." Lavender still feeling awkward walked towards the spiral staircase and out of sight.  
  
Ron quietly walked towards the Boys dormitories, feeling very happy. As he lied down on his four poster bed, he kept on recalling the words Lavender have said and her face floating around his head. Ron has never been so happy in his life. He closed his eyes and finally, he fell asleep, still w/ a slight smile on his face.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
~ I really don't know what people would think after reading this. Anyway, the second chapter is up, if you want to continue.....('',) 


	2. Jealousy Blues

Chapter 2: Jealousy Blues  
  
A month passed and finally, October came. The sky was cloudy that day. The third to seventh year students gathered at the castle entrance for their first Hogsmeade visit for the year. After Mr. Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker who actually despises students who breaks school rules, checked a long list of names of students who are allowed to visit the village, everyone was fetched by carriages pulled by invisible horses, the same carriage they rode on the first day of school.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Hogsmeade. The excited third year students went to Honeydukes, the very famous sweet shop in the village, and a couple of 5th years in Dervish and Banges. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Honeydukes first, of course, together w/ Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati.  
  
The sweet shop is packed with Hogwarts students, mostly of third years. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly helped theselves with all the sweets. Seamus and Dean bought a lot of Pepper Imps. Neville accidentally knocked off a pile of boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and became the center of attention for a while. Ginny quickly ate her strawberry filled chocoballs after paying for it at the counter. Parvati bought a piece of Sugar Quill for herself only and Lavender carried loads of boxes of Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs and Stawberry filled Chocoballs.  
  
After Honeydukes, the friends decided to go to The Three Broomsticks. Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking ahead of Seamus, Dean, Neville , Ginny and Parvati, who were already having a bit of a taste of the sweets they bought. Lavender on the other hand, couldn't keep up w/ her friends because of the boxes of sweets she was carrying. She was having a hard time to carry everything that she had to stop every now and then to keep the boxes from falling off. As she was walking her way towards the Three Broomsticks, with the pile of boxes covering half of her face, a familiar voice offered her some help.  
  
"Lavender, need some help with those?" a friendly yet cold voice said. Lavender looked at her right side and surprisingly, she saw Draco, who was smiling from ear to ear at her.  
  
Now Lavender knew that Draco has a little crush on her. It was completely obvious that Draco was starting to make a move on her.  
  
"Uh...." was all Lavender could say. She never expected the meanest person in school offering her some help with a couple of boxes.  
  
"Surely, you need some help" Draco said grinning broadly. He tried to reach for the topmost box but Lavender hurriedly spoke.  
  
"No.....no thanks, I can do it by myslef." Lavender said in a hurried tone with a little bit of awkwardness in her voice. She started walking again but unfortunately, Draco blocked her way.  
  
"Come on now, I wanna help........really." Draco said to Lavender as he got 5 boxes from Lavender's now tired and sore arms.  
  
"Fine..." Lavender said flatly as she carried the remaining 5 boxes and continued walking toward the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So...where are you headed?" Draco said casually.  
  
"At the Three Broomsticks." Lavender said awkwardly. She's not really used to be talking normally to someone she really doesn't like especially that it is Draco.  
  
"I see. Don't tell me that these sweets are all for you." Draco said casually again.  
  
"Of course not. They're for my sister." Lavender said without even glancing a bit at Draco.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
Finally, Lavender and Draco arrived in front of the Three Broomsticks. As they entered, Lavender walked faster looking for Harry and the others. Her looking didn't take long. Harry and the others were already seated and were drinking butterbeer when Lavender approached them.  
  
"Hey....sorry for being late...." Lavender said as she put down the boxes on the floor.  
  
"Where have you been?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
"Ah.....somewhere..." Lavender answered  
  
After a while, a familar face appeared behind Lavender. It was Draco, who was still carrying Lavender's box of sweets.  
  
"Where shall I put this Lavender?" Draco said casually again.  
  
Harry and the others stared menacingly at Draco. Ron, who was about to swallow a piece of cream fudge cookie, coughed when he saw his pale-faced enemy.  
  
"Just there..." Lavender said as she pointed at the place where she put down her boxes. Draco immediately placed the boxes down.  
  
"Well....I'll just see you around..." Draco said to Lavender w/ a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah........T-thanks..." Lavender said awkwardly as if she had second thoughts on saying it.  
  
Draco left. Everyone at the table stared at Lavender as she sat down beside Parvati.  
  
"What was that?" Parvati said irritably to Lavender.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lavender answered as if nothing happened.  
  
"You know what we're talking about, Lavender.!" Dean said.  
  
"Why were you with Draco?" Hermione asked curiously. "And why was he carrying the stuff you bought at Honeydukes?"  
  
"Well....." Lavender stopped. She was trying to put into words what happened.  
  
"Well...I was having a hard time carrying the lot. He saw me and.....and...offered some help."  
  
"And you actually accepted it!" Ron said sourly.  
  
"How could you?! Neville said shocked.  
  
"Well....I didn't have any choice!" Lavender answered back.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't have any choice? You should have had second thoughts at least!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"I did, Ron!"  
  
"Well why didn't you say NO instead?!"  
  
"Because it would be so rude if I turned him down especially that it's only the first time he offered something from me!"  
  
"He's our enemy, Lavender! Everyone hates him. At least you should know that!"  
  
"I know that, Ron!"  
  
"Then why didn't you refuse?!"  
  
"I told you already! I didn't want to be rude to him. And besides, why would I turn down a nice offer?"  
  
"NICE? He wasn't being nice, he's just trying to show off!"  
  
"You don't even know that!"  
  
Harry and the others couldn't stop Ron and Lavender from arguing. They were like gunfire shooting rapidly.  
  
"Of course I do! He's trying to show off 'cause he likes you! and besides you should've asked some help from us instead." Ron argued.  
  
"Why is it a big deal to you?" Lavender said angrily.  
  
"Because you shouldn't be associating w/ him!"  
  
"And why is that?!"  
  
Finally, Hermione was able to control the heating argument.  
  
"Hey....c'mon, stop it!" Hermione said as she looked at Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione." Harry said relieved.  
  
After staying at the Three Broomsticks, The friends decided to split up to give Ron and Lavender some---.....well......space. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to visit Zonko's joke shop while Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati were at the Dervish and Banges. Dean stayed behind at the Three Broomsticks 'cause he was going to meet with Padma there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- ZONKO'S JOKE SHOP  
  
At Zonko's, Harry, Ron and Hermione were greeted by non other than the Weasley twins, Fred and George.  
  
"Hey there you three!" George said as he approached them near the Dungbombs stall. Fred followed.  
  
"Fred! George! How're you?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're fine. We definitely love it here!" Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah......'Been taking some stuff while the owner isn't looking. He's easy to be tricked, really." George said.  
  
"What? You're shoplifting?" Hermione said surprised. "And to think that you work here...."  
  
"No we're not!" Fred said trying to defend himself and George. "We we're just.....checking if it works well...."  
  
"Yeah Right..." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"So, How's 6th year?" Fred asked  
  
"Fine. The same as last year..." Harry answered  
  
Harry and Fred talked for a while. George, on the other hand, kept his eyes focused on Ron.  
  
"What's the matter Ron?" George asked  
  
"Oh him...don't mind him. He's in a bad mood..." Ginny answered  
  
"Bad mood? Awww....our little brother is in a bad mood Fred, shall we cheer him up?" George said tauntingly.  
  
"Shut up George!" Ron said still with anger in his voice.  
  
"What's got into you?" Fred asked scowling.  
  
"So? Are you guys going to buy something or what?" George said.  
  
Harry and Hermione bought some of the Dungbombs. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood to buy anything. Fred and George still stared at their brother, trying to figure out what has been bothering him.  
  
After Zonko's, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to go back to their carriages and were brought back to the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Harry, Ron and Hermione hang out at the common room for a while. They were actually waiting for Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati and Lavender, who still weren't back from Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron were playing Wizards' Chess on the center table between the two opposite couches near the fireplace wherein Hermione and Ginny sat. Finally, the portrait hole swung open, revealing Seamus, Neville, Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Hey!" Neville greeted "Cool! Wizards' Chess!" Neville quickly sat on the couch behind Ron and began watching as Ron's queen piece hit Harry's bishop.  
  
"Where's Dean?" Hermione said as she looked around for him.  
  
"Probably at the school grounds, enjoying a little walk with Padma..." Seamus said as he sat beside Neville. Parvati sat beside Seamus and Lavender sat beside Ginny, opposite them.  
  
"I won!" Harry said as he checkmated Ron's queen piece.  
  
"Damn...." Ron whispered.  
  
"That's enough play for me." Harry said as he sat beside Hermione.  
  
"I wanna play! Seamus wanna play wizards' chess?" Neville said as he repaired the broken chess pieces to its original form.  
  
"Alright. But I'm warning you. You'll definitely lose..." Seamus said confidently.  
  
"Hah! Try me!" Neville said as he made his first move.  
  
Ron and Lavender were avoiding each other's eyes. They were still thinking about the heated argument they had at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Suddenly a tapping noise was heard. Parvati looked at the window and saw a cute white owl tapping furiously at the glass window. It was Lavender's owl, Magenta.  
  
"Hey Lavender, I think Magenta's got something for you."  
  
Lavender walked silently towards the glass window and opened it. She untied a piece of parchment tied on her owl's legs. Lavender caressed Magenta's head for a while and after which, the white owl flew away then out of sight. Lavender closed the window and walked back to the couch where she was seated. She sat down and read the letter silently. It wrote:  
  
Dearest Lavender,  
  
I was just wondering if you're free next Saturday night. I just wanted to invite you for a walk at the school grounds next Saturday night. I always wanted to get to know you more that's why I'm inviting you so that we can have a little chat then. I'm also planning to give you a gift I just bought in a Wizarding shop in France last summer. So, I hope you would come. But if you can't, it's Ok. There's still lots of time. But please do come. I'll meet you at the castle entrance at about 7 pm. I'll be expecting you.  
  
Sincerely, Draco Malfoy  
  
Lavender felt nervous. She didn't know what to do; whether to show the letter to her friends or just keep it to herself. Parvati stared at Lavender for a while then focused her eyes on the piece of parchment clutched on her best friend's hand.  
  
"What does it say?" Parvati said w/o taking her eyes off the parchment.  
  
"Oh....ah....n-nothing." Lavender stuttered. "It's just a letter from my....my sister." she lied quickly.  
  
Hermione looked at Lavender as if she was doubting her.  
  
"Are you sure, Lavender?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Y-yeah...."Lavender said barely.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked in front Lavender.  
  
"Can I see it, then?" Hermione said.  
  
"Ah...well...." Lavender didn't have any choice. She handed the letter to Hermione without even looking at her. Hermione read the letter silently. Her jaw almost dropped when she read that it was from Draco.  
  
"He's inviting you for a walk?" Hermione asked Lavender.  
  
"Yes...but...."  
  
"Can I see?" Parvati grabbed the letter from Hermione and read it. She had the same expression as Hermione's when she finished reading the letter.  
  
"Don't even think about it Lavender..." Parvati said disgusted.  
  
"But--!"  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked curiously as he looked at Hermione and Parvati.  
  
"You explain, Lavender." Hermione said flatly.  
  
Lavender began to explain the contents of the letter. Harry was shocked, so was Ginny and by the look at Ron's face, he seems to be irritated. Seamus and Neville lost their concentration by hearing this.  
  
"He's asking you out? Talk about desperate!" Seamus said as his pawn piece made a move.  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked Lavender eager to know what her friend has in mind.  
  
"I don't know...." Lavender answered.  
  
"You don't know? you should know what to do! DON'T COME!" Neville said irritably.  
  
"Neville is right Lavender. I mean, we don't know what he's trying to do. It must be a trap or something..." Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe he's using you to get back to us....especially Harry." Hermione said as she went back to her seat.  
  
"Well---"  
  
"Why don't you just go? You wouldn't want to turn down a nice offer right?" Ron interrupted, still with a bit of anger in his tone. Lavender stared irritably at Ron.  
  
"Fine! I'll go!" Lavender said.  
  
"What? Lavender you can't!" Parvati demanded.  
  
"Of course I can! and I will."  
  
"Good for you!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"It definitely is." Lavender said sarcastically as well. She stood up and walked towards the spiral staircase leading to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.  
  
"She's mad, I tell you!" Neville said as his knight piece attacked Seamus' pawn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Ron and Lavender hadn't talk to each other for a week and they didn't want to because they know that they will end up arguing again. Ron became angry at Draco even more. He always curse him whenever he passes by the Gryffindor table during lunch and when he sees him talking to Lavender. Lavender on the other hand, felt angry at Ron because he keeps on making sarcastic comments that isn't very nice when Draco was being talked about even if he deserved it.  
  
At last, Saturday came. They just came back from another Hogsmeade visit. Lavender seems to be having second thoughts at the last minute. She was at the girls dormitory, together with Hermione, Ginny and Parvati, trying to decide whether to come or not.  
  
"You can't back out now" Ginny said.  
  
"Ginny is right Lavender. Now that you already told him that you will come." Parvati said as she sat down on her bed.  
  
"I thought that you were sure about coming? Why are you having second thoughts now?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's because....."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because I don't know what to say to him. I mean, what are we supposed to talk about? He's a Slytherin. We surely have a lot of differences."  
  
"Then why did you tell us that you'll come?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
"Because..." Lavender had a sudden thought of Ron. "It's Ron. He---"  
  
"Ron? What's my brother got to do with all this?" Ginny said without letting Lavender finish.  
  
"I don't know! The more he argues with me about Draco, the more I wanted to accept Draco's offer." Lavender said sourly.  
  
"Why?" Parvati asked  
  
"Because he's so sarcastic and all. He keeps on bragging about Draco's attitude and he keeps on convincing me how evil he is that's why I shouldn't come with him. I just wanted to show him that I can do things whenever I want to and without someone telling me to."  
  
"So, you mean to say that you agreed to go with Malfoy just because of Ron?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well....maybe.....sort of..."  
  
"Lavender, can I ask you something?" Hermione said earnestly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you think of.....Ron?"  
  
Lavender stared at Hermione. She never expected her to ask such a thing especially about Ron. Parvati and Ginny began staring at her with slight smiles on their faces.  
  
"Why are you asking me that, Hermione?"  
  
"Well....nothing. You two argue a lot, but it's not that you don't like Ron, right?"  
  
"Well....yeah. It's not that I don't like him. I like him when he doesn't keep on bragging about Draco. He's quite impressive, actually. Being Quidditch keeper and captain and all."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Parvati and Ginny stared at Lavender with smiles on their faces as if they were able to come up with the perfect conclusion.  
  
"Do you LIKE my brother?" Ginny asked still smiling.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Like---as in, LIKE. I mean, who knows? You might be hiding something from us, well...are you?" Parvati asked smiling maliciously at her best friend.  
  
"What?!" Lavender said again surprised. "I like Ron as a friend ONLY. It's not what you think it is. Although he's a bit of a pain sometimes..." Lavender said turning a bit pink.  
  
Hermione, Parvati and Ginny started teasing Lavender. Lavender didn't give up explaining to them that Ron is nothing more but a friend to her, well....that's what she says.  
  
Hours passed. The sky outside was turning yellowish-orange as the sun began to set. Soon, the yellowish-orange sky began to fade and was replaced by dark blue, with stars scattered twinkling all over it. It was 6:30 in the evening and Lavender, was preparing herself for that night. She wore a simple light brown long-sleeved top, pedal pushers and a pair of white sneakers. She now wore a purple headband instead of the pink one she usually wears. Hermione, Ginny and Parvati were already at the Great Hall. Soon she left the girls dormitory down to the Gryffindor common Room.  
  
GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
The common room was not as boisterous as it always have been. It's because some of the students were now at the Great Hall for Dinner. She looked around at the common room for a while and suddenly spotted someone sitting at the couch near the fireplace, staring at her. It was Ron. She had second thoughts on whether to talk to him, or just leave without saying a word. Ron, moved his eyes away from Lavender, frowning. He knows that she'll probably go meet Draco at the entrance by now, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty she is that night, well she's always been, he tought. Lavender suddenly walked towards Ron and spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be at the Great Hall by now?" Lavender asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm not hungry." Ron said still avoiding Lavender's eyes.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
There was a long silence. The both of them still felt uncomfortable knowing that they had just been into a huge arguement the past few days. It was Ron who broke the long silence.  
  
"Well....you should be going now. You don't wanna keep Malfoy waiting..." Ron said quite irrtated and soon he stood up and went to the boys' dormitories.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- THE GREAT HALL  
  
As usual, the Great Hall was filled with busy Hogwarts students enjoying their fruitful dinner. At the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson has been telling her friends about Draco's "date" with Lavender. Everyone knows how much she likes Draco, and the fact that he's going on a date with a girl who just threw pumpkin juice all over her face made her really angry. Unfortunately no one knew about the date, so Pansy told everyone about it----her way. She told the the whole story the other way around.  
  
"Actually, Lavender has been sending letters to Draco all summer. How desperate could she get?" Pansy said disgusted as she ate some of the carrot pudding on her plate.  
  
"Flirt." Blaise said flatly.  
  
"I admit, Draco likes Ms.Goody-two-shoes a bit. But not that much. Lavender is way too obssessed about Draco! In fact, she was the first one who asked Draco out.!" Pansy exaggerated once more. A couple of Slytherin girls who were listening started to feel disgusted of Lavender.  
  
"If only Draco didn't like her, Ms.Goody-goody wouldn't stand a chance!"Pansy said as she finished her carrot pudding. "And to think that she's a Gryffindor....ugh!" she added full of disgust in her tone. The Slytherin girls scowled even more.  
  
"Yeah. We all know that Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies. Didn't she think of the consequences at least?" Blaise said disgustedly as well.  
  
"Well there's only one thing I have to say about her. If she keeps on bugging Draco--my Draco, then she'll have to suffer the consequences...."Pansy said with an evil grin on her face. Blaise grinned maliciously as well.  
  
Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Harry and his friends were talking non-stop about Lavender's so-called date.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a date after all. Maybe he wants to kidnap Lavender and threaten her into telling the password to our common room so that he and the other Slytherins could destroy our common room with dark magic!" Neville exaggerated. Harry and the others stared at him blankly.  
  
"Well....It was just a thought." Neville said embarassed.  
  
"Well....maybe he's just so-into Lavender that much." Ginny said.  
  
"It's possible. It's quite obvious, though. Lavender is extremely attractive and I doubt that no guy wouldn't like her-- -even Malfoy." Seamus said.  
  
"Do you think it's possible for Lavender to like Draco after this?" Parvati said worriedly.  
  
"I don't even wanna think about it!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well she---"  
  
Harry stopped. He couldn't finish what he was saying. He was somewhat distracted by something ----or better yet, someone. Just across the Gryffindor table, Harry found himself staring at Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker and captain. He felt his insides turn a bit as he continued staring at her.He stared dreamily at her black hair w/c was tied into a ponytail, her small, twinkling eyes, her rosy red cheeks.........In general, he was completely looking at her, admiring every inch of her features. Hermione, who was seated beside him, noticed his weird and sudden silence.  
  
"Harry? Are you Ok?" Hermione asked but Harry seemed not to have heard her.  
  
"Hello?Harry?What are you----"  
  
Hermione just happened to figure out what was going on. She happened to turn and look at what Harry was staring at and to her disappointment it was Cho Chang. She immediately knew that he was looking at her. Hermione looked back at Harry and noticed him blushing. She fell silent as she stared down at her plate, frowning.  
  
"Nice view you've got there Harry!" Dean teased as he motioned the others to look at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione on the other hand, didn't move. She was still frowning at her plate.  
  
"Oooh Cho Chang!" Parvati teased.  
  
"Still looking pretty, what do you think Harry?" Seamus said beaming at him.  
  
"Um....ah.....y-yeah..." Harry said still blushing, as he came back to his senses.  
  
"But the two of you are not even that close...." Neville said. Harry frowned. He didn't want to think about it a single bit.  
  
"You started having a crush on her since third year and up to now, you still do. What does she have that other girls don't?" Dean asked.  
  
"Beauty." Hermione said flatly, still frowning. "I just don't understand why most of the guys admire a girl because of her beauty. What about the others who don't have it? They don't deserve to be unnoticed when they have something to be proud of! They don't deserve to be left alone!" Hermione said angrily as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry and the others were surprised.  
  
"What's her problem?" Ginny asked as she continued eating the roast beef on her plate.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Meanwhile on the castle grounds, Draco and Lavender were walking peacefully under the moonlight with a slightly cold wind moving against them. Lavender felt a bit uncomfortable, while Draco treated Lavender as if he'd known her since they were little.  
  
"My father is planning to buy a mansion in France so that we have somewhere to stay at during the summer." Draco said proudly. "How about you? How was your summer? You must have been busy then 'cause you didn't even write back to all the letters I've sent you."  
  
"Well....yeah I was busy." Lavender said quickly. She didn't want to tell him straight to the point that she really had no intentions of answering back to all his letters. "My family and I went to.....to....Germany." she lied.  
  
"Ah...Germany. My father also wanted to buy a mansion there. He's friends with almost all the rich wizards and witches in the whole world. He's been popular with them too." Draco said proudly again, this time with his chin up.  
  
"Oh...." Lavender said as she thought about how conceited Draco was.  
  
There was a long silence. Then Draco cleared his throat and spoke again.  
  
"So, have you already finished your Potions essay?" Draco said as he changed the topic.  
  
"Oh...oh that. No...not yet." Lavender said uncomfortbly.  
  
"I can help you. I admit, I'm really good at it."Draco said conceitedly. "If only Granger isn't too much of a book maniac then I'd be top of the whole 6th year batch."  
  
"Hermione, isn't a book maniac. She just loves to read and study.You don't have to blame her for that." Lavender said as she defended her friend.  
  
"I forgot. She's your friend. Sorry....but still that pathetic little mud.....that pathetic little muggle irritates me." Draco said. He didn't want to call Hermione a mudblood in front of Lavender. "Anyway, why don't you tell me more about yourself...." he added, smiling.  
  
Lavender felt more umcomfortable. She didn't know what to say to Draco, now that she's starting to get irritated of Draco's boastfulness.  
  
Still, they walked together until they have reached the lake. They both decided to sit by the lake, still with the cold wind brushing through their faces. "You feel cold? You can borrow my robe..." Draco said as he removed his robe and placed it over Lavender's back.  
  
"Thanks." Lavender said relieved.  
  
"I want to give something to you." Draco reached something from his pocket. He handed a small, glittery, red box to Lavender. Lavender opened it and to her surprise, it was a Magic dust necklace. She held it with her hand, amazed, as its pendant was filled with purple enchanted dust moving like a spiral orb inside.  
  
"Wow. Thanks..." Lavender said still amazed.  
  
Draco placed the necklace around Lavender's neck. It shined brightly on her chest. Lavender stared at it thinking. She just couldn't believe that she's witnessing Draco's, well, good side.But there must be a reason for that, she thought.  
  
"Uh....Draco....Can....can I ask you something?" Lavender asked stuttering a bit.  
  
"Of course. Anything..."  
  
"Why.....why are you being so nice to me?" Lavender asked seriously.  
  
"Because...."Draco paused as he stared at the lake then soon he looked at Lavender straight in the eyes and said "Because I like you..."  
  
Lavender froze. She never expected Draco to say anything like that, especially to her and knowing that he's mean ,cold and selfish, the idea of Draco being a kind person was a complete joke.  
  
"You can't!" Lavender snapped.  
  
"What? Why can't I?" Draco said surprised.  
  
"Because I'm not in the same level as you are. We are totally different people. And the fact that you are a Slytherin, it's so impossible for you to like a Gryffindor like me." Lavender said trying her best not to say words that could hurt Draco's feelings.  
  
"It doesn't matter! I haven't felt anything like this for a girl before..." Draco said leaning a bit closer to Lavender.  
  
"But Draco, think about it!" Lavender said as sincerely as possible. "You're only being so nice to me, because you like me but you're cursing my friends like hell.....Why don't you just be yourself? Act like the real Draco that everyone knows. Act like the real Draco that I know. I'm not saying that you're mean by nature. Or if you really want to be nice then be nice to my friends as well. Or maybe......or maybe....it would definitely be better to just forget about me....There are a lot of other girls out there....We are way too impossible to happen. " she added.  
  
Draco stared at Lavender for a very long time. Soon, he began to lean closer to her---close enough for him to kiss her. Draco and Lavender's lips were just an inch away from each other away when Lavender turned away. She stood up quickly, shaking a bit.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco. I appreciate your kindness....the letters, this fancy necklace...." Lavender took a deep breath before continuing. "----it's just that, It's really impossible. I hope you would understand. I''m really sorry..." Lavender removed Draco's robes from her back and gave it back to him. Lavender gently placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and once again thanked him for his kindness. After which, she walked back to the castle. Draco just stood there, not taking his eyes off where Lavender have left. The moonlight shone over his pale face as he stood there, deep in thought about what Lavender said to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- It was a beautiful and sunny Tuesday morning. After what happened 3 nights before, Draco hasn't shown any sign of stalking to Lavender since then. Maybe he finally decided to forget about her. Lavender on the other hand, never told anyone about what happened the night when she and Draco went out.  
  
After breakfast, Harry and his friends headed for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for their DADA class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM  
  
Professor Lupin was not in the room yet when Harry and his friends entered. They will have their DADA class with Hufflepuff that day. It's really odd, though. The moment Lavender entered the room, the Hufflepuff students began staring at her, as if she was something weird-looking. They settled themselves down as Professor Lupin entered the room. Still wearing the same worn out robes, he greeted the class with a smile.  
  
"Good Morning class! Today, We will be talking about gargoyles. Now who knows something about them?" Lupin asked still beaming. As expected, Hermione raised her hand before anyone else could. "Yes, Ms.Granger?"  
  
"Gargoyles are weird looking creatures with an average size of wings. Their ears are a bit larger and its skin can be either gray or green depending on how it evolves. It usually lives in old castles and towers."  
  
"Very good, Ms.Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor! Now, I have a chart over here explaining the evolving cycle of gargoyles." Lupin said as he walked towards the blackboard pointing at a chart with his wand. "Who among you can explain the first picture? Let's try....Ms. Brown."  
  
Lavender stood up. The Hufflepuffs started whispering and murmuring again. Harry and the others don't seem to understand why, even Lavender doesn't.  
  
"Please students, Ms. Brown has something to say here.....Continue Ms. Brown...." Lupin said smiling at his student.  
  
"The first picture shows the gargoyle inside its larva. It will take a month before it comes out of it." Lavender said, not minding all the whispers and murmurs around her.  
  
"Very Good Ms.Brown! Another 10 points to Gryffindor. A gargoyle's first stage is it's hatching stage. The larva serves as its egg and after a month, as Ms.Brown said, it will hatch and the baby gargoyle will come out. Who would like to explain the second picture?"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley explained the second picture and gained his house 10 points. The third stage was explained by another Hufflepuff named Susan Bones and was awarded another 10 points. The last stage was explained by Dean Thomas who gained 10 house points for Gryffindor as well. After the discussion, Prof. Lupin asked the students to make notes from their book which should be finished at the end of the period. Lavender, who was busy noting important terms from her book, felt a light tap on her shoulder. Lavender turned her back to see Hannah Abbot seated behind her.  
  
"Hannah, what is it?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I just couldn't help it..." Hannah said.  
  
"Help what?"  
  
"Well....I can't believe that you're actually stalking...."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy..."  
  
Lavender stared at Hannah Abbot with great disbelief. She never stalked someone in her life and wasn't planning of doing so especially if it is Draco Malfoy. Lavender stared at Hannah thinking. Did she actually knew about their walk by the castle grounds three nights before? If she did, who told her? Those were the questions she wanted to ask Hannah.  
  
:"And you even chose Malfoy over Ron...and after that you started sending him love letters all summer " Hannah added.  
  
"What? That's not true! I never stalked anyone!" Lavender said outraged.  
  
"C'mon Lavender, you can tell me the truth. Although it's really unnatural for a girl to be overly obssessed with a guy....I promise, I will understand. Almost everyone knows, anyway." Hannah said worriedly.  
  
"What are you talking about Hannah? I never---"  
  
"Ms. Brown and Ms. Abbot are you done with your work? I suppose so since the both of you are chatting already..." Lupin said with eyebrows raised.  
  
Lavender shook her head, embarassed and continued her work. She had a hard time concentrating because she was thinking about the stuff Hannah told her. Obssessed? With Draco? That's a complete joke. But Hannah has never joked around in that manner before.  
  
Before the class was dismissed, Prof. Lupin gave them some homework. They were to research about the different types of castle gargoyles.They were going to have a graded recitation about it on Thursday. After DADA, Harry and his friends went to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- THE GREAT HALL  
  
Tables were filled with delicious and heavy food. Harry and the others started chatting while they were eating the food on their plates.  
  
"I hate graded recitations...." Seamus said as he sliced a piece of roast beef on his plate.  
  
"C'mon it'll be great.!" Hermione said trying to be optimistic.  
  
"Anyway, Lavender, we have Divination tomorrow! I'm so excited!" Parvati said excitedly.  
  
"Y-yeah...." Lavender said in a quite uneasy tone. She was still thinking about what Hannah said.  
  
"Are you Ok, Lavender?" Pavati asked worriedly.  
  
"It's just that......Hannah told me something...." Lavender said still feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"What about?" Dean asked.  
  
"She told me something about stalking Draco."  
  
"What?Why did she say that?" Ginny asked shocked.  
  
"She said something about me being obssessed with Draco. But I'm not you see....I think that's why everyone stared weirdly at me during Defense Against the Dark Arts. Someone must've been spreading false stories about me to everyone..."  
  
"But who?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Let me think.....who do you think is the person who hates Lavender so much?" Seamus said in a would-be-obvious tone.  
  
"Pansy." Harry said flatly.  
  
Suddenly, Colin Creevy, came walking towards Lavender, with the usual camera held on his hand.  
  
"Hi Lavender! Is it true that you've been going out with Draco? And that you're obssessed with him? Can I take a picture of both of you together?" Colin asked all three questions at the same time. Lavender was so embarassed. Ron was started to get pissed off again. Ginny, who decided to shoo Colin away, asked him nicely.  
  
"Colin, this isn't such a great time to be taking pictures. Now please, if you don't mind we're having lunch here...." Ginny said nicely to Colin.  
  
"Sure Ginny! See you later! Bye Harry!" Colin said as he went back to his seat.  
  
"See? Everyone knows about it already." Lavender said disappointedly.  
  
"Actually...we've been hearing about it too..." Hermione confessed.  
  
"What? Since when?"  
  
"Yesterday. But we didn't mind it at all 'cause we know it definitely is not true." Parvati said  
  
"What happened last Saturday night, anyway? You never told us." Dean asked.  
  
"He didn't happen to tie you up on a chair now did he?" Neville asked seriously.  
  
"No, Neville. We just walked and talked...."  
  
"About what?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"About.....things...." Lavender said avoiding Ron's eyes.  
  
"Like what?" Dean asked.  
  
"Like........how we spent our summer holidays and stuff...."  
  
"And?" Parvati asked staring blankly at Lavender  
  
"I....I asked him......about....why he's......why he's being so nice and all...." Lavender said with difficulty.  
  
"What did he say?" Ginny asked waiting curiously for Lavender's answer.  
  
"He said he's being nice because..........because......he likes me...."  
  
"Whatever! pale faced freak!" Seamus said angrily.  
  
"Then what?" Neville asked as if he was investigating some crime.  
  
"He gave me a Magic dust necklace.....then he...."  
  
Lavender paused. She didn't know how to explain to her friends Draco's attempt of kissing her.  
  
"Then he what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Promise me first that you guys won't react so much, no matter what happens...."  
  
Everyone nodded except Ron who was staring at Lavender angrily.  
  
"He....tried to......he tried to kiss me...." Lavender finally said.  
  
"What?!" Dean said shocked.  
  
"That is so gross!" Parvati said shocked as well.  
  
"You kissed him?" Ron said in an obviously irritated tone.  
  
"I didn't kiss him! He just TRIED to." Lavender defended herself.  
  
"What's the difference?!" Ron said angrily. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"I did!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I turned away from him...."  
  
"How near did he get to you?!"  
  
"Why do you have to ask that, Ron?"  
  
"Why are you reacting so much about it then? Maybe you did kiss him after all."  
  
"No I didn't! You're being so pathetic Ron!"  
  
"I'm not! Maybe you are!"  
  
"Can't you even understand a simple explanation? And besides, why are you reacting so much about it anyway?"  
  
"Because you're my friend..."  
  
"Friend? A friend who doesn't even understand simple explanations such as that? I know that you hate Draco, but why do you keep on arguing with me when it comes to him and me?"  
  
"Why are you asking that?!"  
  
"Because I wanna know. You wouldn't just get angry at me for going out on a date with him. There's got to be a reason. Or maybe you're just jealous of him!"  
  
"Jealous? Don't make me laugh! If there's one last thing I have to do, then that would be liking you which I think would be impossible! You're only attractive because of your new hair style. Let's try cutting it off and see what you'd look like. Probably Dobby the house elf....or even worse!" Ron said with uncontrollable anger in his tone.  
  
Harry and Hermione were shocked. They were the only ones who knew about Ron having a crush on Lavender and to think that Ron had actually said somthing that could hurt Lavender's feelings was really unbelieveable. Seamus and the others were shocked as well.  
  
Lavender stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, teary eyed. She didn't expect Ron to say such a thing. Even Ron was surprised, himself. He couldn't control his temper anymore that's why he was able to say such harsh things to Lavender without realizing he was saying it. 'Great. Nice Move, Ron' he told himself as he frowned at his plate, feeling guilty about what he said to Lavender.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
At the Gryffindor Common Room that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch near the fireplace and discussed all about what happened at the Great Hall during lunch.  
  
"Apologize to her, Ron" Hermione commanded as she put her thick Arithmancy book inside her bag.  
  
"How?" Ron asked sadly.  
  
"Well...give her a letter. Or a present..." Harry suggested.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe.....If you didn't insult her like that then you wouldn't be thinking about ways to apologize to her now." Hermione said looking at Ron with great disappointment.  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing! If only I can tell her that I'm really jealous...."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Harry said.  
  
"I can't, Harry! It would be obvious."  
  
"Why don't you get some rest and think about it in the morning." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Right! I'm tired, anyway. Goodnight Hermione! See you upstairs Harry..." Ron said as he went up to the boys' dormitories,still a bit sad, and then out of sight.  
  
"Poor, Ron" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. If only he hadn't been stupid enough to say such a thing...." Harry said as he wiped the lenses of his glasses.  
  
"Well....the damage has been done. We can't do anything about it now." Hermione said as he stared a Harry for a while.  
  
"I guess you're right. Well, I should be getting some sleep now. I have to get up at 5am" Harry said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Why so early?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I actually forgot to tell you, didn't I? Well....Cho...Cho and I decided to practice Quidditch together" Harry said blushing.  
  
"Really? How come?" Hermione said a bit disappointed.  
  
"I.....I finally had the courage to ask her, and luckily she agreed! Seamus gave me some advice. I'm quite nervous about it really. " Harry said blushing even more.  
  
"Oh......That's...nice...." Hermione said as she avoided Harry's eyes. Since the moment she realized that she feels something more than friendship for Harry, she started to feel uncomfortable whenever Harry talks about Cho. Eversince, she knew that Harry has a crush on Cho and the thought of it now, really made her hopeless. Cho is attractive---very attractive and Hermione thinks that she wouldn't even stand a chance.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione's silence and decided to break it himself.  
  
"Hermione, are you Ok?" Harry asked sincerely.  
  
"Oh...y-yeah....I am." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Maybe you're just tired. You better get some rest now." Harry said worriedly to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah....maybe I should." Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag from the center table. "Well....Goodnight.... and oh.....have fun w/ Cho..." Hermione said with a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks. Goodnight..." Harry said as he gave Hermione a huge smile and went upstairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Hermione walked up the spiral staircase, thinking. 'Did I just tell Harry to have fun with Cho? I can't believe I said that!' she thought feeling disappointed. She thought of all the moments he had spent with Harry. She couldn't help but smile, thinking about all of it. But a sudden image of Harry and Cho together started to fill her mind. She tried to compare the way Harry treats her and the way he treats Cho. As she reached the door of the room, she finally had a conclusion. She is definitely JUST a friend to Harry.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Whew! I'm still working on the third chapter. I'd be posting it here soon! 


	3. Letters, Potions and Hunts

Note: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling is the official author of the Harry Potter books as you all know....  
  
Chapter 3: Letters, Potions and Hunts Two weeks passed. There's only 3 days left before November starts, and 2 days before the huge Halloween feast. Harry and his friends just finished their History of Magic class and was now heading for the Great Hall for lunch. The students were busy talking about the upcoming Halloween feast on the 31st, where at the same time they would celebrate Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington a.k.a. Nearly Headless Nick's 504th deathday party. Professor Dumbledore decided to celebrate Nick's deathday party together with the whole school since he's been a Hogwarts Ghost ever since Dumbledore was still a student, and wanted it to be this way of thanking him for serving as Hogwarts ghost through the years.  
  
The students were busy talking about the upcoming Quidditch match on the 2nd of November as well. It was the first match of the season wherein Gryffindor has to take on their mortal enemy, Slytherin. Gryffindor and Slytherin has new captains and both of them hate each others guts as well. Ron Weasley is the new Gryffindor captain and keeper while Draco Malfoy is the new Slytherin captain and seeker.  
  
The Great Hall became more boisterous than ever.  
  
"I can't wait! I want to see Gryffindor kick Slytherin's butt real hard!" Dean said pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"Duh! Of course Gryffindor will! With a new captain and keeper, Slytherin wouldn't stand a chance."Parvati said beaming at Ron who was blushing furiously. "And we've got new players too...." Parvati added as she smiled at Ginny, Neville and Seamus.  
  
Ginny had herself a position in the Quidditch team as a chaser; Seamus and Neville became Beaters although others may think that it's impossible for Neville to get on the team, he was able to manage it perfectly. Natalie McDonald and Dennis Creevy, both third years, were on the team too, both as chasers.  
  
"And of course, the best seeker in the whole world!" Hermione said smiling at Harry who was a bit embarassed.  
  
"So what does the new captain say about the upcoming match?" Dean said jokingly as he motioned his fist under Ron's chin, pretending it to be a microphone.  
  
"Shut up, Dean" Ron said still embarrassed as he moved Dean's fist away from him. Dean laughed.  
  
After a while, a gorgeous white owl came swooping down over the Gryffindor table, dropping something on Lavender's lap. It was only then that they realized that it was Lavender's owl, Magenta. Lavender opened the letter. Her mouth almost fell open as she read its contents. Parvati, totally clueless about Lavender's facial expression, asked what the letter was all about.  
  
"What's wrong Lavender? What does it say?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
Lavender didn't answer, instead she handed the letter to Parvati. Parvati's curious look turned into disgust as she read the letter silently.  
  
"What Parvati?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"What the hell..." Parvati said irritably. Lavender stared at her plate, frowning.  
  
"Does either of you want to explain to us? We're not mind readers, hello?" Ginny snapped.  
  
"Some girl sent a hate mail to Lavender."  
  
"Hate mail?" Harry asked totally clueless.  
  
"Why don't you read it to us...." Neville suggested.  
  
Parvati cleared her throat and read the letter aloud.  
  
To Little Miss Playgirl,  
  
I just want you to know how pathetic you are! You're the filthiest girl I'd ever seen! Everyone knows it, Lavender. Everyone knows everything about you're attitude. Everyone knows about you're obsession with boys! They couldn't do anything but sigh disgustedly, the moment they heard about how you got into a relationship with 5 guys in your house at the same time but you just used them for money. You're the worst B**** ever! And now, you're coming after Draco Malfoy. I know, so that you could use him for money again right? So that you can manipulate him into giving you some gold and diamonds right? Get a life Lavender! No one deserves a pathetic girl like you! Loser!  
  
  
  
From:  
  
Why would I want to tell you?  
  
Harry and the others were speechless. Suddenly, Neville tried to speak amidst the every awkward moment.  
  
"Who......who could've sent that?" Neville asked curiously.  
  
"I don't care who sent it! All I know is that whoever she is, she's the biggest dumbass I'd ever heard of!" Parvati said angrily.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, she had the guts to send Lavender hate mail but probably had cold feet to write her name so that none of us can get back to her!" Ginny said irritably as well.  
  
"But who could have told everyone false stories about Lavender?" Neville said curiously as he scratched the back of his head. "And why?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Seamus? It's probably Pansy.....and Blaise! I thought we have talked about this before?" Hermione said irritably as she placed her hand on Lavender's shoulder for comfort.  
  
Dean looked around. Almost everyone in the Great Hall were staring at Lavender, disgusted. Lavender was trying her best to hold her tears back especially in front of everyone.  
  
"What's the matter with all of them? They're staring at her like a hawk!" Dean said irritably.  
  
"Wait until I get my hands on Pansy and Blaise!Argh!" Parvati said with eyes narrowed.  
  
"Chill out, Parvati." Ginny said calmly.  
  
"Chill out? You're asking me to chill out? I can't chill out! They've insulted my best friend and if only I could do anything to get back at them...."  
  
"We feel the same too, Parvati. But right now Lavender needs us. Let's not think about revenge for a while...that can wait." Hermione said still having her hand on Lavender's shoulder.  
  
After a while, Magenta came swooning down the Gyrffindor table again, dropping yet again another letter on Lavender's lap. But this time it was in a red envelope. It was a Howler.  
  
"Uh Oh..." Seamus said as he looked around the Great Hall to see if everyone was still looking.....and unfortunately, they were.  
  
"Run for it, Lavender!" Neville said in a panicky voice. "I bet that it's worse than the first one! It's a Howler for goodness sake!"  
  
But Lavender didn't listen. She carefully opened the red envelope and quickly enough, it shouted back right in front of her face.  
  
"EWW! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE ACUALLY DONE THAT! NO ONE DESERVES YOU! GET LOST!"  
  
Lavender's eyes were now clouded with tears. She stood up and ran away and out of the Great Hall. The Slytherins, especially Pansy and Blaise had a look of triumph on their faces. Parvati tried to run after her but Dean held her back. Lavender definitely needed some time to be alone to think.  
  
After lunch, Harry and his friends headed for the greenhouses for their Herbology class. Professor Sprout taught them proper ways on how to remove stray vines and weeds on Hochu plants. Lavender didn't show up in the whole period which made her friends really worried, especially Ron. Ron and Lavender has not yet made out since their fight 3 weeks ago. Ron had plans of apologizing but he was afraid that Lavender might not accept his apology.  
  
After Herbology, Harry and his friends were making their way up the marble staircase toward the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Where could she be? She never missed any class...." Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...I'm really worried..." Parvati said.  
  
"Why don't we split up and look for her?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I never knew how cheesy you could get, Ron" Seamus said jokingly.  
  
"That's a good idea. C'mon Seamus, let's look in the common room." Dean said as he and Seamus went inside the common room.  
  
"Parvati and I will go to the Divination tower...." Neville said as he pulled Parvati's arms, motioning her to come.  
  
"So where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"The two of you look at the library. I'll go look for her at.....well....somewhere..." Ron said not quite sure about it.  
  
"Somewhere? You're not even sure where to look for her?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'll handle it, now c'mon we better be going now." Ron said.  
  
"O...K...." Hermione said awkwardly. "See you later!"  
  
"Good luck..." Harry said to Ron with a faint smile on his face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Harry and Hermione went to the library but unfortunately, Lavender wasn't there. Harry however, seemed to have found someone else. Standing beside a tall bookshelf was Cho Chang, who was smiling at him. Harry felt his stomach turn and he started blushing again. Soon, Cho called for him.  
  
"Harry!" Cho yelled excitedly.  
  
"Cho...h-hi..." Harry said nervously. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Ah....well.....n-nothing...." Harry said still stuttering.  
  
"I see...." Cho said in an embarrassed tone. She looked at the person standing next to Harry, completely puzzled. Harry who noticed this, decided to introduce both girls to each other.  
  
"Oh...Cho this is Hermione, Hermione this is Cho..." Harry said as quickly as possible.  
  
"Hi Hermione, how are you?" Cho asked nicely.  
  
"I'm fine...it's nice to meet you..." Hermione said feeling awkward as she offered a hand to Cho.  
  
"Harry.." Cho said as she let go of Hermione's hand. "Good luck at your match on Saturday."  
  
"T-thanks..."  
  
"Well.....I better be going now. See ya Hermione! Bye Harry!" Cho said as she waved a hand at Harry and Hermione and started walking out of the library then out of sight. Harry, who was still red, walked out of the library with Hermione who was walking ahead of him. She got quite irritable with what had just happened. Then, they decided to look for Ron, wherever he is....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Ron looked for Lavender everywhere and has managed to find her in the most unlikely place ever......in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"She came in running and locked up herself inside that cubicle..." Myrtle said as she pointed at the very last cubicle. "She's been there for hours..."  
  
Ron walked slowly towards the last cubicle, with Myrtle floating behind him. He knocked at the cubicle door, nervously.  
  
"Ah....Lavender....are you Ok?" Ron said nervously.  
  
"Of course she's not! She's been crying!" Myrtle shouted.  
  
"Shut---keep quiet Myrtle." Ron said. He didn't want to hurt Myrtle's feelings by telling her to shut up so he said 'keep quiet' instead.  
  
"Ron?" Lavender said with a shaky voice as she opened the cubicle door. She was sitting on the floor, wiping her sore eyes from crying with a hanky.  
  
"What are you doing down there? Get up..." Ron said as he offered a hand to Lavender to pull her up. Without hesitations, Lavender took Ron's hand as he helped her stand up. It's as if no fight happened 3 weeks ago and to think that Ron has not yet apologized to her------well, you'll see what happens.  
  
"You've got everyone worried..." Ron said without looking at her.  
  
Lavender stared at Ron. She quickly remembered that she's supposed to be angry at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lavender snapped with a sort of angry tone.  
  
"Looking for you....everyone else is."  
  
"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Lavender said flatly to Ron.  
  
"I know that......well....I haven't forget about.....about the argument we had and I.....I....have something....to....to give you." Ron said nervously as he reached for something inside his robes. He handed Lavender a box wrapped with a fancy purple wrapper. Lavender stared blankly at it.  
  
"How sweet. You got her a present..." Myrtle teased. Ron ignored her.  
  
Lavender gently opened it. She was so amazed to see a cute music box with a figurine of a fairy on top of it.  
  
"T-thanks.." Lavender said uncomfortably.  
  
"It's nothing. I just wanna apologize for what I said. I never meant anything! I didn't know what I was doing. I'm really sorry..." Ron said apologetically looking a bit stupid. Lavender had a faint smile on her face.  
  
"Ahh....Sweet..." Myrtle said annoyingly. Ron and Lavender blushed.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Lavender wound the small key of the music box. As the sweet music played, the figurine of the fairy magically came to life and started dancing ballet. It was definitely more beautiful than a magic dust necklace, Lavender thought.  
  
"Wow. It's really nice.....Thanks..." Lavender said still amazed. "Well....Ok. I forgive you. But.." she added. Ron gave a slight smile. "But you should promise not to do anything like that, not only to me but to anyone..."  
  
"Promise..." Ron said sincerely. They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Ahh...promises...." Myrtle said in yet another annoying tone.  
  
Ron and Lavender walked together as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron felt extremely happy and was really blushing. Lavender felt a bit awkward. She never walked alone with Ron and she also couldn't understand why she felt that way. Finally, they reached the gryffindor common room and went back to their dormitories as soon as they entered, with smiles on their faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- It was Halloween night. Harry, Ron and Hermione together with their friends made their way to the Great Hall for the big Halloween feast, plus the celebration of Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday.  
  
"This is the day of revenge, Lavender." Ginny said triumphantly.  
  
"We'll show Pansy that we're a lot smarter than she is!" Parvati said confidently as she held a goblet full of smoking potion on her right hand.  
  
"That Truth Potion would be the only thing that would convince everyone that Lavender didn't do all those rubbish! Pansy will tell every living truth she knows if she drinks that! Even a few drops would do." Seamus said excitedly.  
  
"If Hermione hadn't been our friend then we wouldn't know anything about it!" Neville said.  
  
"She'll be doomed if everyone knew about her lies...." Ron said  
  
As they were about to enter the Great Hall, Pansy, Blaise and a couple of Slytherin girls called for them not far behind.  
  
"Hey Little Miss Playgirl!" Pansy said nastily. Blaise smirked devilishly.  
  
"You know what Pansy? You're the most stupid person I'd ever met! How could you say all those things about Lavender?" Hermione said in rage. Students were starting to crowd around them.  
  
"But all of that were true!" Pansy said trying to sound pitiful.  
  
"Well let me see if everyone would believe you after this!" Parvati said as she threw the potion right on Pansy's face. She definitely had a taste of it since she started licking a few drops of it from her lips. Suddenly, Pansy had a look of seriousness on her face. Everyone watched curiously at her, as if waiting for something ferocious to come out. Then suddenly, Pansy spoke quickly.  
  
"I'm a big fat liar..." Pansy said as everyone listened carefully. "I spread all those false rumors about Lavender..."she added. Blaise had her mouth open in shock.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Dean asked.  
  
"Because I'm jealous of her." Pansy said seriously. Lavender stared at her. Everyone did so too, looking irritably at Pansy. "I wanted everyone to hate her as much as I do that's why I said all those false stories about her. Blaise and I planned all those. Draco likes Lavender and it really pisses me off!" Pansy added. Everyone was scowling at her now. Parvati and Hermione had a look of triumph on their faces.  
  
"How could you Pansy! You're such a loser!" said a very angry Ravenclaw girl. Everyone started yelling at her which caused so much commotion in front of the Great Hall. After a few minutes, Pansy went back to her original 'self'. Blaise explained to her what happened and Pansy couldn't believe she said all that. Dean and Seamus were grinning at each other as the other students were shouting words of hatred at Pansy.  
  
"You're still a loser, Lavender!" Pansy said as she and Blaise ran quickly inside the Great Hall, followed by a couple of irritable students.  
  
"Mission Accomplished!" Neville said as he gave a high five to Lavender.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- THE GREAT HALL  
  
Floating pumpkins and candles filled the hall's ceiling that evening. More food were prepared. The Hogwarts ghosts were floating and gliding happily around the Hall. Harry and his friends didn't hesitate to fill their plates with all the good food not even Parvati and Lavender who were always on a diet. After dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke.  
  
"Good evening, students. I hope you enjoyed the very heavy Halloween feast we just had. Now today, we wouldn't just be celebrating Halloween. We're also here to celebrate Sir Nicholas De Mimsy Porpington better known as Nearly Headless Nick's 504th deathday." Everyone applauded. Nearly Headless Nick was floating happily beside Dumbledore. Dumbledore continued. "Now, we have prepared a special treat for all of you. Sir Nicholas and I decided to have a scavenger hunt for all of you. All of Sir Nicholas' Top 10 favorite things were hidden all around the castle. Now, what you must do is to look for the things listed on a piece of parchment Prof. McGonagall will distribute later on. This will be done by pairs. You can choose a partner from other houses. You may now start looking for your partners..."  
  
The students went noisy again as they started looking for partners. Dean quickly jumped off his seat and went to the table were Padma was seated. Parvati agreed to be Seamus' partner. Colin asked Ginny to be his partner and not wanting to be rude or anything, Ginny decided to accept it. Lavender looked around. Soon, her eyes met with Draco's from across the Slytherin table. Draco was looking at her as if she was some kind of ice cream waiting to be devoured. Lavender felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what Draco's stare meant. Finally, she turned her back from Draco, still feeling a bit weird, and now, came face to face with Ron.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Ron asked.  
  
"Y-yes..." Lavender said slowly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked curiously still.  
  
"Yes." Lavender said confidently.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
There was a long silence. It always happens whenever Ron is having a hard time to tell Lavender something.  
  
"So...." Lavender didn't know the exact words to say. She was never like that in front of Ron.  
  
"So..." Ron repeated as his face went slightly pink. "I was just wondering if....." Ron stopped. He felt his heart beat very fast.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if....you......if you can.....be my...partner....if you don't mind. Not unless you're going with someone else already...."  
  
"Oh....ah....sure...of course..." Lavender said as her face turned slightly pink as well. Ron smiled.  
  
"G-great. Thanks..."  
  
Finally, Ron's heart was back to its original pace again. Lavender, on the other hand, never felt awkward around Ron, not until that very moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione still haven't found a partner and felt disappinted once again when she saw Harry talking to Cho at the Ravenclaw table. Obviously, he's gonna ask Cho to be his partner, Hermione thought. She watched Harry and Cho, then suddenly someone called for her.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned her back to see who it was. It was Neville.  
  
"Neville." Hermione said.  
  
"Can you be my partner?" Neville asked.  
  
Hermione thought for a while. She glanced at Harry and Cho by the Ravenclaw table once more, then back to Neville again.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to." Hermione said as cheerful as possible despite of the disappointment she feels.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione!" Neville said excitedly. Hermione smiled. She glanced back at Harry and Cho who seems to be enjoying themselves. Hermione looked down on the floor, frowning. She never felt so insecure in her life.  
  
After choosing partners, Prof. McGonagall began to distribute the parchments where the list of the things they have to look for was written. She also gave each pair of students a red sack which magically appeared in front of them. When everyone finally received their sacks and lists, Dumbledore again, spoke.  
  
"All of you should be back at the Great Hall at 10pm with all the things inside your sacks. The pair who comes back first wins a prize. Now, let us begin the hunt!"  
  
The students began searching the halls and rooms of the castle. Every student came climbing up and down the marble staircase to search every corridor in the castle. Hermione, still feeling disappointed, tried her best to act cheerful as she and Neville searched for a rotten lettuce tart an hour later. Seamus and Parvati had a hard time because Seamus kept on bugging Parvati about going out with him. Colin made sure that he'd take a picture of the stuff he and Ginny would find. Meanwhile, Ron and Lavender were inside the Charms classroom searching for an old leather boot. They didn't talk to each other that much, especially Ron. He always felt nervous and awkward around Lavender and for the first time, Lavender felt the same way.  
  
"Uh....have you seen it?" Ron asked awkwardly as he closed the cabinet beside him after checking it out.  
  
"Not yet. I don't think it's here..." Lavender said as she got up from searching underneath the desks.  
  
"Maybe we should---"  
  
Ron was interrupted by a hoarse but provoking laugh. It was Peeves the Poltergeist floating at the door entrance.  
  
"Not now, Peeves!" Ron said irritably.  
  
"What a very rude boy!" Peeves squealed. "Found anything yet?"  
  
"No." Lavender said flatly.  
  
"Wait....I think I found what you're looking for.......THIS!"  
  
Peeves started shooting them with his plastic water gun. Ron and Lavender got out of the room pissed and started walking fast along the corridors until Peeves' provoking laugh was no longer heard. As they made their way down the marble staircase, they came across Draco and Crabbe who were going the opposite direction. Draco stopped in front of Lavender. Ron looked irritably at Draco once again. Lavender's hands were cold and it started to sweat. She didn't know what Draco was about to do. Finally Draco spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"You look nice.."  
  
Lavender froze. She didn't know exactly what to do. Ron was staring back and forth at Draco and then to Lavender, watching them very closely like a hawk. Lavender gave Draco a faint smile. Draco smirked back at her and continued walking up the marble staircase with Crabbe behind him. Lavender stood there for a while. She didn't want to talk about it with Ron because she knows that he'll just argue with her again. After a while of thinking, she continued walking down the staircase with a very irritable Ron behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------- An hour passed. The students were having a hard time looking for the second to the last item which is an old tree bark comb. Well the students were busy except for Dean and Padma, who were walking at the school grounds that night. They sneaked out of the castle while Prof. McGonagall was distributing the red sacks and started hugging and holding hands as they walked towards the grounds. Padma's sister on the other hand, already had tired and weak feet and finally, she gave up walking from one corridor to another. Seamus, being a gentleman as he is, gave Parvati a piggy back ride as they went back to the Great Hall without completing the things they have to look for. Meanwhile, Harry and Cho were searching at the History of Magic classroom. They talked a lot along the way. Harry never felt this close to Cho in his entire life.  
  
"So have you been practicing for your match on Saturday?" Cho asked casually, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Uh.yeah." Harry said blushing.  
  
"I.see.." Cho said as she opened the drawer of the front desk. "Good luck..you're one of the best seekers I'd ever known---- even much better than myself."  
  
Harry felt his stomach turn. Being complimented by his own crush was a very wonderful experience, he thought.  
  
"You're a good seeker too." Harry said humbly as his face turned completely red.  
  
"Thank you." Cho said smiling at him.  
  
There was a long silence. Harry couldn't find the exact words to say to Cho. Cho on the other hand, felt a bit awkward. She was always nice to Harry but she felt very different at that very moment. Her heart was beating a bit faster than the usual which never happened before especially around Harry. The last time it happened was when she was with Cedric. Could Cho finally realized that she has feelings for Harry?  
  
The long silence was broken by a sound of an opening door.  
  
"Harry!" a voice called.  
  
"Neville!" Harry greeted. Harry now moved his eyes towards Hermione, who was standing beside Neville. She was staring blankly at him. Harry never saw Hermione stare at him like this but he didn't mind it at all instead, he greeted him with a smile. "Hi Hermione!"  
  
"Hermione!" Cho said cheerfully. Hermione smiled faintly at both of them. She definitely wasn't happy about the fact that they were going together.  
  
"So have you found it?" Neville asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, no." Cho said disappointedly.  
  
"Great." Neville said impatiently. "Well we better go now. See ya later, you two!" he added as he waved a hand at Harry and Cho and started to walk down the corridor. When Hermione was about to follow, Harry suddenly called for her.  
  
"Hermione." Harry said. Hermione looked at him without saying a word. "Are you alright?"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, instead, she answered him with a faint nod. After which, she walked out of the room and down to the corridors where Neville have gone not too long ago. Harry was worried. He didn't know what was wrong with Hermione. She never acted like that around him before. Harry thought that she might be ill or something and didn't want to tell him. But whatever the reason was, he definitely wanted to find out.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- THE GREAT HALL  
  
It was already 10 in the evening and everyone got back at the Great Hall just in time. Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone, and again, Nearly Headless Nick floating beside him. But what caught everyone's attention was a rusty old trophy placed at the center of the faculty table. Finally, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"I hope everyone enjoyed this simple game we had for all of you. Sir Nicholas and myself are hoping to be doing this again next year."  
  
"How exciting." Parvati said sarcastically.  
  
"Now, we will be checking each sack. The pair who was able to find everything will be awarded something----special. Now..." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling with excitement. He raised his wand and muttered: "--- Complius!"  
  
Each sack was checked by Prof. Dumbledore alone and in not more than a minute, he finished. The sacks were magically disappeared by Prof. McGonagall. Prof. Dumbledore cleared his throat once again and spoke.  
  
"We have a winner. Our winners will be awarded with a trophy made by Sir Nicholas himself." Dumbledore pointed at the rusty trophy on the table. Nearly headless Nick beamed at everyone.  
  
"Now, I won't keep everyone waiting. Our winner is Mr. Harry Potter of Gryffindor House and Ms. Cho Chang of Ravenclaw!"  
  
Everyone applauded. Dean and Seamus kept teasing Harry to death as he went in front to claim the so-called trophy. Hermione frowned even more. She just felt stupid when she had a sudden thought about Harry not noticing her at all. She always knew the reason why. 'She's attractive and I'm nothing compared to her.' Hermione thought as she, together with her friends, walked out of the Great Hall and climbed the marble staircase leading to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry of course, felt happy that night mainly because he just spent Halloween night with the girl of his dreams and that he got to know her better. Images of Cho started floating around his head again. Infatuation was what he started to feel towards Cho now. At that moment, all he thought about was her and nothing more-----nothing more that he seemed to have forgotten how concerned he was about Hermione's actions just a few hours ago that night, and that he wanted to know what was wrong with her.  
  
Harry lay down on his four poster bed and closed his eyes. He was still thinking of Cho, and wanted to dream about no one else, but her.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
I hope you liked the 3rd chapter. I'll be working on he 4th one as soon as possible. 


	4. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

Note: I do not own Harry Potter! J.K. Rowling is the official author of the Harry Potter books as you all know.  
  
The following is according to my own thoughts and ideas. Enjoy reading!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin  
  
It was a cold Sunday morning. It was the second day of November and everyone gathered excitedly at the Quidditch Pitch for the first match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. A few minutes before the game starts, Ron, the new Gryffindor captain, gave his team some useful advice and strategies that may help Gryffindor win the match.  
  
"Now I don't want the both of you to hit Crabbe and Goyle with a Bludger on purpose." Ron said casually to Seamus and Neville. "I want all of you to play fair. And Harry." Ron stared at Harry looking a bit desperate. "Please do catch the snitch before Malfoy does. You know how important this game is eventhough it's only the first game of the season.."  
  
Finally, the pitch entrance opened. The Gryffindor team flew smoothly in the air and at the same time, the Slytherin team did so too. They formed what seemed like a letter 'S' in the air, with their captain, Draco Malfoy, at the center of it. Madam Hooch was at the grounds checking the Quidditch balls out for jinxes and damages. Meanwhile, an opening ceremony was said to occur before the game officially starts. Mandy Brocklehurst, a Ravenclaw 6th year, was assigned to do the commentary during Quidditch games from now on. She now began the opening ceremony.  
  
"Good Morning everyone! Welcome to the first game of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Mandy said as the Gryffindor and Slytherin crowd roared with excitement. "Now before we begin the match, I will first introduce to you the new line-up of players for both teams. Let's start with the Slytherin Team!" The Slytherin crowd roared even louder. "These two boys are often seen with Draco Malfoy. They are big, fiery, and they are now part of the Slytherin team. Please welcome the new Slytherin beaters, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle!"  
  
The Slytherins cheered. Crabbe and Goyle showed off by performing several stunts in front of everybody. Mandy continued. "Now these past few years, the Slytherin team only had boys in their team. But this year is different. I'd like to introduce to you the very first girl to join the Slytherin team, and she will be playing in the position of a keeper, Millicent Bulstrode!" The Slytherins cheered again once more.  
  
"She's on the team? Duh! Look at her weight. She might fall off her broom with just a few moves! She's huge!" Parvati said to Lavender in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
Mandy continued introducing the new members of the Slytherin team. Third years Graham Pritchard and Malcolm Baddock played as chasers together with 6th year, Morag MacDougal. Finally there is only one person left to introduce; the new captain of the team.  
  
"And last but not the least, the new captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, their seeker, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Draco smirked devilishly. He waved at the Slytherin crowd who were cheering for him, like some popular Hollywood star. A couple of Gryffindors were booing but Draco didn't mind them. As the long screams and cheers subsided, Mandy cleared her throat and spoke once again.  
  
"Congratulations to the new members of the Slytherin team and good luck on today's match. Now let us now move on to the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Mandy said more proudly. The Gryffindor crowd were cheering madly. A huge banner was put up by a couple of Gryffindor 4th years with the sign "GO GRYFFINDOR!" written on it, in shiny, scarlet and gold letters. Mandy continued.  
  
"Well there's only one player of this team who wasn't replaced nor kicked out. It's non other than the oh-so-talented and oh-so-cute Gryffindor seeker, Harry Potter!" The Gryffindors screamed. Harry smiled shyly at the crowd.  
  
"Now I would like to introduce to all of you the new members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. These two boys are good friends of Harry's. They love to joke around, play around, and do almost anything---amusing. Please give a round of applause to the new Gryffindor beaters, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom!" The Gryffindor crowd roared. Seamus and Neville were flying near the Gryffindor bleachers with their arms stretched sideways, giving the excited Gryffindors a couple of high fives. Lavender noticed that Parvati went pink when Seamus passed by them and elbowed Parvati's ribs lightly as a sign of teasing.  
  
"Next are three great students now palying as the new Gryffindor chasers. Please welcome, 3rd years Natalie McDonald and Dennis Creevy, and the youngest among the Weasley family, a 5th year, Ginny Weasley!" As expected, the Gryffindors cheered once more. Again the last one to be introduced is the new Gryffindor Captain.  
  
"Finally, this guy always dreamt of being on the team and luckily he is now. Please welcome the new Gryffindor captain and keeper, Ronald Weasley!" The Gryffindors gave Ron a standing ovation. Parvati smiled maliciously at Lavender who turned away from her, blushing. Ron smiled confidently at the boisterous crowd. Draco stared at him menacingly.  
  
"Now may I ask the members of both teams to please shake hands."  
  
The players of both teams gave each other a hand but still with a look of disgust on their faces. After bitterly shaking hands with Natalie McDonald, Draco now turned to Harry who was staring blankly at him. He walked towards him and offered him a handshake.  
  
"Good luck, Potter." Draco said provokingly as he offered his hand to Harry but Harry did not dare to shake hands with him.  
  
"That's so rude of you, Potter. How could you not accept a sincere handshake?" Draco said trying to sound pitiful as he moved his face closer to Harry.  
  
"I would never ever accept anything from you, Malfoy." Harry said flatly. His eyes were full of rage as he stared right into Draco's eyes without blinking. The both of them stared at each other for a long time, with anger and hatred filling their minds. The Gryffindors and Slytherins started noticing this. After a while, Draco decided to turn away. As he turned his back from Harry, he came face to face with Ron, who looked disgustedly at him. Draco moved closer to him.  
  
"Heh.captain." Draco told Ron disgustedly. "Well..let's see who's the real captain around here after we win this." He added. Ron clutched his fist as he tried his best not to answer back.  
  
"Everyone mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch yelled. The players quickly mounted their brooms as they waited for the signal. "3, 2, 1 ----" Madam Hooch released the quaffle and with a whistle, the game started.  
  
The game was going smoothly. So far, there are no fouls and unfair calls on both teams. Seamus and Neville were not showing any sign of hitting Crabbe and Goyle with a bludger while their backs were turned. The score was now 20-0 with Slytherin in the lead. The whole Slytherin team started taunting the Gryffindor team whenever they scored a goal. Mandy on the other hand continued her commentary.  
  
"McDonald with the quaffle----passes on to Weasley----Weasley to Creevy---- watch out for that bludger!---nice duck by Dennis Creevy---passes back to Weasley---she shoots----blocked by the new Slytherin keeper!------Slytherin now in possession-----MacDougal passes on to Pritchard----Pritchard to Baddock-----Malcolm Baddock shoots----and he scores! The score is now 30- 10. Slytherin in the lead."  
  
The Slytherin crowd went wild. A huge banner with a "Gryffindor Sucks" sign written on it was glowing madly in green and silver letters, along the Slytherin bleachers. The Gryffindors scowled at them.  
  
"Gryffindor sucks? yeah right!" Dean said sarcastically.  
  
Graham Pritchard scored another goal for Slytherin, and now with the score of 40-0. Ron decided to call for time out.  
  
"Time out, Gryffindor!"  
  
The Gryffindor team went down to the dusty and sandy grounds for time out. They definitely needed a new strategy. Meanwhile on the Gryffindor bleachers, Hermione, Parvati, Dean and Lavender were still scowling at the mean and rude Slytherins who kept flashing the Gryffindor Sucks banner at them.  
  
"Oh screw you! Ugly git!" Paravti shouted from afar.  
  
"Parvati." Lavender said trying to calm Parvati down.  
  
"What's happening to them? Where is the true Gryffindor spirit? Where is bravery? Determination? And strength? " Dean said feeling hopeless yet starting to sound very noble. The three girls exchanged looks.  
  
"You sound stupid, Dean." Lavender confessed.  
  
"Hi Hermione!"  
  
Someone called for Hermione. Hermione turned her back looking for the person who called for her and surprisingly, it was Cho. She was beaming at Hermione. Hermione gave her a faint smile as Cho walked excitedly towards her.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Cho said once again.  
  
"Hey, Cho." Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"I can't believe Gryffindor hasn't scored a single point." Cho said casually as she looked down at the dusty grounds where the Gryffindor team huddled.  
  
"Yeah..." Hermione said awkwardly again. She wasn't always comfortable around Cho. "What are you doing here?" she added.  
  
"Oh...I promised Harry that I'd watch the game"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Once again Hermione's mind was ruled over by insecurity. She couldn't look at Cho straight in the face. The image of Harry and Cho started swimming through her head again. Her heart was beating faster. She started to feel hopeless once again. Her sudden silence was only broken by a very familiar voice----Draco.  
  
"Hey Mud---- Hey Granger!" Draco said. He realized that Lavender was there so he didn't want to let her hear him call Hermione a mudblood. He was floating casually on his broomstick in front of Hermione and her friends.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy!" Parvati yelled.  
  
When Draco was about to argue, Lavender quickly spoke.  
  
"Draco, please." Lavender said calmly. Draco looked at her. Suddenly he moved his face closer to Lavender's. Dean and Parvati's eyes widened. Lavender felt nervous. Draco stared at her eyes for a very long time. Lavender on the other hand felt like she was melting. Soon enough a sound of a whistle was heard. Draco waved at Lavender and then soared smoothly into the air toward his other teammates.  
  
The match went on. Gryffindor improved a lot this time especially on their defense. The first goal was scored by Ginny for Gryffindor.  
  
"Slytherin's lead is down to thirty points!" Mandy said as she continued her commentary.  
  
Harry kept his eyes open for the snitch and Malfoy. He didn't want to lose this match. Meanwhile, Gryffindor scored another 10 points, which made Slytherin's lead down to 20 points.  
  
"Gryffindor in possession. Creevy passes to Weasley----Weasley heads for the goal----she's almost there----"  
  
BANG  
  
Ginny fell from 20 feet above the air, down to the sandy grounds below the goal posts. Ron panicked a bit. He looked up angrily at the Slytherin beaters but it wasn't Crabbe nor Goyle who was holding the bat. It was Draco. Draco smirked provokingly at Ron. Ron tried his best not to lose his temper in the middle of the game. A couple of teachers carried Ginny out of the stadium with a stretcher.  
  
"Foul!" Madam Hooch shouted. "Malfoy, I suppose you know by now that seekers aren't supposed to be hitting players with a bludger and that it is the beaters' job to do so! Penalty shot for Gryffindor!"  
  
Natalie McDonald volunteered to take the shot. Everyone was holding their breath. If Natalie scores, Slytherin's lead will be down to 10 points. Everyone watched closely, tensed. Natalie concentrated, and as quick as a bullet she threw the quaffle into the goal and----  
  
"She scores! Another 10 points for Gryffindor! The score is now 40-30! What a quick recovery by Gryffindor."  
  
The Gryffindor crowd cheered. The 'GO GRYFFINDOR' sign was still glowing. Cho was jumping and cheering excitedly by the Gryffindor bleachers. Now all they have to watch out for is who will catch the snitch first. Harry still had no sign of the snitch. He soared toward the other end of the stadium, near the Gryffindor bleachers looking for any sign of the golden chestnut- shaped ball. Suddenly someone shouted.  
  
"Harry! Good luck!"  
  
Harry turned his back. His heart beat faster than ever when he saw Cho Chang by the Gryffindor bleachers. He stared dreamily at Cho, like he always does. Hermione, who was standing beside Cho, lost concentration of the game upon seeing this. She looked at Harry who was beaming at Cho. It was obvious that he didn't notice Hermione standing beside Cho at all. 'Not even a smile.' Hermione told herself as she moved her eyes away from Harry, feeling disappointed.  
  
"Harry watch out!" Ron yelled at his best friend as a bludger came swooping towards Harry. Luckily, Harry was able to avoid it.  
  
"Harry, this is no time for daydreaming!" Ron yelled once more.  
  
"Sorry." Harry answered as he straightened up his eyeglasses.  
  
Still, the game went on. Morag MacDougal scored ten points for Slytherin, having the lead back to 20 points. The Slytherin crowd cheered once again and at the same time, taunted the Gryffindor crowd.  
  
Harry flew from one place to another trying to look for the snitch. Draco seems to be following him, thinking that he has seen the snitch already.  
  
"Baddock scores! Another 10 points to Slytherin! 60-30!"  
  
The Slytherin team crowded around Malcolm Baddock and started hugging him.While this was happening, Harry remained where he was. Then suddenly, he felt something tickling his left ear. He knew right away that it was the snitch. He tried to grab it but before he cold even make a move, Draco came flying beside him, knocking him off with an elbow. Draco stretched his right arm quickly, reaching for the snitch, as he flew from bleacher to bleacher. Harry regained consciousness and he quickly flew after Draco like a speeding bullet.  
  
"C'mon, Harry." Cho said worriedly from the Gryffindor bleachers.  
  
Harry was now gaining on Draco. But Draco still tried his best to fly faster than Harry.  
  
Harry and Draco were now flying side by side with the golden snitch flying in front of them. Harry tried to elbow Draco but it wasn't strong enough to let him fall off his broom. Harry held on tight to his broom as he tried to go ahead of Draco but Draco kept on gaining enough speed to stop Harry from going ahead of him.  
  
The chase went on. Harry and Draco kept their arms stretched as they reached for the snitch.  
  
"C'mon! Faster!" Harry said as he tried to gain more speed for the Firebolt. Luckily, he did, and he was now going ahead of Draco.  
  
"Potter is reaching for the snitch!" Mandy said excitedly. The Gryffindor crowd was cheering.  
  
Draco tried to follow Harry as fast as he could but before he could go on any further, a bludger came swooping towards him and unfortunately, it hit his broom, making him fall down to the sandy grounds, unconscious.  
  
Harry reached for the snitch as he flew deeper, down to the goal posts. Harry forced the Firebolt to go faster, still reaching for the golden snitch. He's reaching for it------almost-----almost------  
  
BLAG!  
  
Harry fell face flat on the sandy grounds. The crowd fell silent as they watched Harry. Harry gently opened his eyes. He felt something moving inside his clutched fist. He opened it and a tiny golden ball was lying on his tired hand.  
  
"He caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!"  
  
The Gryffindor crowd cheered madly. Ron, together with his other teammates flew towards Harry. Ron hugged his best friend so tight that Harry almost couldn't breathe. Draco and his teammates left the stadium, scowling. Hermione, Dean, Lavender and Parvati went to the sandy grounds as well to congratulate their friends.  
  
"You guys were great!" Parvati said excitedly to the team.  
  
"Of course we were!" Neville said proudly.  
  
"Well we couldn't have done it without THE CAPTAIN." Seamus teased Ron. Ron blushed.  
  
"We better go now. We're the only ones left here." Neville said as he walked out of the now empty stadium. Dean followed.  
  
"See you in the common room!" Seamus said as he and Parvati went out of the stadium.  
  
"I'll go on ahead..see you guys later." Ron said as he walked towards the entrance. When he finally reached the entrance, Lavender called for him immediately.  
  
"Ron! Wait!"  
  
Ron stopped. He turned his back as he waited for Lavender who was walking not so far behind. Then finally she caught up with Ron. Ron got speechless once again.  
  
"Can.I.. go. with..you?" Lavender asked slowly.  
  
"Oh..sure.." Ron said as his cheeks turned pink. Lavender smiled.  
  
"You were great out there." Lavender said feeling awkward.  
  
"Oh.thanks.." Ron said blushing even more.  
  
Harry and Hermione were the only ones left in the stadium. Hermione didn't know what to say to Harry, especially that she's alone with him. Harry gave a friendly smile to Hermione and tried to break her silence.  
  
"Hermione, why are you so quiet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh..nothing.." Hermione answered as her heart began beating faster again.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
There was a long silence. Hermione finally decided to speak.  
  
"Congratulations for winning the match." Hermione said shyly.  
  
"You shouldn't be telling me that. Ron is the captain. He deserves all the compliments."  
  
"But you caught the snitch right? You're the one who let the team win." Hermione said confidently. "And that's what makes me proud of you."  
  
"Thanks.." Harry said. He moved closer to Hermione and gave her a friendly hug. Hermione held her breath. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She closed her eyes as she felt Harry's arms wrap around her. She definitely wanted to make the most out of this moment. This may be a friendly hug to Harry but to Hermione, it meant everything.  
  
Soon, Harry let go of Hermione.  
  
"We better go." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Y-yeah." Hermione said barely. She still couldn't believe it happened.  
  
Suddenly someone called for Harry from the stadium entrance.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
It was Cho. Harry smiled from ear to ear as she came running towards them. Hermione's sudden joy was turned into sadness. The sudden feeling of being in heaven seemed to be just a dream, Hermione thought, although it really happened. Hermione didn't know what to say or feel right at that moment.  
  
"Congratulations, Harry!" Cho said beaming.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said smiling.  
  
"So, are we..are we going?" Cho said as she glanced awkwardly at Hermione.  
  
"Oh.y-yeah."Harry said. "Um.Hermione, you go on ahead. Cho and I will be going to-----will be going...somewhere." Harry added with difficulty. He didn't want to tell Hermione where exactly they were going.  
  
"S-sure."Hermione answered coldly.  
  
"C'mon, Cho. See you later Hermione!" Harry said as he waved at his best friend. He and Cho walked out of the stadium then out of sight.  
  
Hermione stood there, staring blankly at the stadium entrance. Cold wind was brushing through her face. The supposed to be happiest moment of her life turned out to be just the same. She didn't know whether to still feel happy because Harry gave her a hug or feel sad because once again Harry and Cho are together. She tucked her arms inside her robe and slowly, she walked out of the stadium.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
~ Thank God, it's finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I'll be working on the 5th chapter. Thanks for reading this!  
  
Lot's of love, Kathleen (a.k.a. the-key) (Quezon City, Philippines) 


	5. Sally Anne Perks

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the Harry Potter books as you all know.  
  
It's the 5th Chapter! Woohoo! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been really busy with schoolwork. Anyway, please review. Thanks! Happy reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Chapter 5: Sally Anne Perks  
  
December has finally arrived. It was a Wednesday of the second week of the month and the wind is colder than ever. The students were busy talking about the upcoming Yule Ball on Christmas day which happens yearly ever since the Triwizard tournament. Harry and his friends were at the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"I wonder who my date would be." Neville said as he sliced a piece of pork chop on his plate.  
  
"Padma and I are going together." Dean said as if it wasn't obvious.  
  
"Obviously." Parvati said as she ate a small piece of corn muffin.  
  
Suddenly, someone came near them.  
  
"Hi guys!" said a petit Ravenclaw girl. She had black shoulder length hair with tiny braids on its side.  
  
"Hi Sally." Parvati greeted. The others greeted her as well.  
  
Sally Anne Perks is a 6th year Ravenclaw. She's not that close to Harry and his friends but they always see each other during class.  
  
"What's up?" Seamus asked her.  
  
"Well..I was wondering if you guys are interested in joining the Yule Ball committee. Professor Dumbledore suggested that we should put up a committee so that the ball would be properly organized."  
  
"I see..." Seamus said.  
  
"So what do you say?" Sally said cheerfully.  
  
"Well..we'll think about it." Hermione said awkwardly when no one seemed to be interested in joining.  
  
"Alright. But please let me know, Ok." Sally said cheerfully once again as she started to walk away, but suddenly she came back.  
  
"Umm..Ron." Sally said shyly. Ron looked up at her. "I watched your match last month. You were really great." "Oh..Thanks." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Well...I'll see you in class.." Sally said as she went back to the Slytherin table. Harry and the others, except for Lavender, stared at Ron as if they were trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Is it just me, or did Sally's eyes had a little twinkle in them while she was talking to you?" Parvati said as she ate a piece of meatball.  
  
"What?" Ron said clueless.  
  
"She was checking you out, Ron!" Seamus said. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. She looked nervous while she was talking to you.." Ginny said.  
  
"You don't even know that." Ron said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah..What makes you so sure about that?" Lavender asked a bit irritated.  
  
"Hello? Lavender? If someone likes you, he would be nervous around you. You would also notice that he's very shy and that his face is turning pink. It all fits! Sally was exactly like that when she was talking to Ron." Parvati said casually. Ron blushed a bit upon hearing this. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Ron was exactly like that whenever he's talking to Lavender but they are the only ones who noticed. They were the only ones who knew about Ron's secret crush on Lavender and they have already sworn to secrecy that they wouldn't tell a single soul about it.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't notice.." Dean told Lavender.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't." Lavender answered coldly.  
  
Finally the bell rang. The students hurriedly went to their respective classrooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM  
  
The Transfiguration was still tidy as usual. Gryffindor will be having this class with Ravenclaw. Prof. McGonagall sat on her desk as she waited for the students to settle down. When everyone was ready, she cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"Good Morning Class. Today I will be teaching you how to transfigure small insects into big objects. For example, this grasshopper." Prof. McGonagall pointed her wand at the grasshopper, standing on the floor. "Let's say I wanted to transfigure it into a cabinet. Just point your wand to it and say 'Largogus cabinet'. Always say the word 'Largogus' before the name of the thing you want to transfigure it into. Now let's try, who wants to volunteer?" Sally raised her hand first before Hermione could.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Perks. Go ahead." Prof. McGonagall said kindly.  
  
Sally went in front excitedly. Dean and Seamus started teasing Ron who was seated in front of them with Harry.  
  
"Trying to impress you, eh?" Dean said jokingly to Ron. Lavender started listening as she sat across them in the next row.  
  
"Stop it!" Ron whispered.  
  
"Oh come on! It's not our fault that you're amazing quidditch skills and your captivating looks captured her heart."Seamus said. Dean and Harry giggled. Ron gave them a sarcastic look. Meanwhile, their attention was back to the lesson.  
  
"Now all of you watch closely!" Prof. McGonagall commanded. Sally kneeled on the floor, pointed her wand at the grasshopper and muttered "Largogus cabinet"  
  
In just a second, the tiny grasshopper turned into a large wooden cabinet.  
  
"Very good, Ms. Perks! 10 points to Ravenclaw!"  
  
Sally went back to her seat. She happened to pass by Ron. She smiled nervously at him and then continued walking, back to her seat. Dean, Seamus and Harry saw this. As usual, Dean and Seamus started teasing Ron.  
  
Seamus gave out a sort of whistling sound.  
  
"Man, what did you do to her?" Seamus said.  
  
"She's totally mesmerized." Dean said dreamily.  
  
Meanwhile, Prof. McGonagall transformed the cabinet back to a grasshopper and placed it inside a medium sized candy jar. As she continued her discussion, she let everyone transform a lady bug into a desk. Luckily, everyone was able to do it without making mistakes. Of course, Prof. McGonagall didn't forget to give them homework.  
  
"For your homework, I'd like you to have a research on Animal-Human Transfiguration. Since it is quite complicated, I'll ask you to do it in pairs. Now, I already chose who should pair up with who. Now, listen carefully as I mention the pairs." Prof. McGonagall put her eyeglasses on and read the list of pairs written on a parchment.  
  
"Sally Anne Perks and Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil and Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom and Lindsay Nott."  
  
Prof. McGonagall continued reading the list. Dean was paired up with his bestfriend, Seamus while Mandy Brocklehurst was paired up with Terry Boot. Finally, Prof. McGonagall already reached the last 2 pairs of the list.  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown and lastly, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Maximum of 2 parchments, back to back and minimum of 1 parchment to be passed this Friday."  
  
Ron gave a quick glance at Lavender who was sitting across him in the next row and coincidentally, she was doing the same thing. They gave each other a nervous smile and turned away from each other, blushing. Hermione couldn't help but smile knowing that she has to work with Harry. Before the class ended, Prof. McGonagall gave a few reminders.  
  
"I'm sure that everyone knows about the Yule Ball which will be held on December 25th, Christmas Day. Everyone should be at the Great Hall at exactly 7 pm. Attire should be formal and everyone should have dates. If you're interested in joining the Yule Ball committee, you can talk to Ms. Perks or you can just simply read the reminders posted on the bulletin board inside your common rooms. Class Dismissed."  
  
As expected, the Yule Ball has been a big issue during lunch. After lunch, Harry and his friends proceeded to the Greenhouses for their Herbology class.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ GREENHOUSE THREE  
  
The Greenhouse was still filled with crawling vines and unusual plants. Gryffindor has to share this class, still with Ravenclaw. Everyone settled down as Prof. Sprout entered the room.  
  
"Good Morning Class!" Prof. Sprout greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good Morning Professor Sprout!" greeted the students.  
  
"Today we will be doing an exciting activity. Since the holiday season is fast approaching, I decided that all of you would make your own Christmas tree as a project. Now, you won't be doing it alone, instead you will be working on it in pairs. To be fair enough, I will be picking out your names from this pot." Prof. Sprout said, showing everyone an empty pot. "As soon as I call your names, you can work start working on it already. The materials you need for the tree is already prepared on your desks. Now please listen as I call your names...Hermione Granger...and Harry Potter.."  
  
Hermione blushed. Once again, she has to work with Harry. Harry, who was standing beside her, gave her a smile as they went to their working desk. Prof. Sprout continued picking put names from the empty pot. Padma Patil was paired up with her own boyfriend, Dean Thomas, Seamus and Neville has to work together. Finally, there are only 4 pieces of paper left inside the pot. Prof. Sprout picked the final two pairs immediately.  
  
"Let's see...Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown and..Ronald Weasley and Sally Anne Perks."  
  
Ron got surprised. He was never paired with someone from other houses. Sally on the other hand, walked excitedly toward him. Lavender was eyeing on both of them like they were some dragon egg waiting to be hatched. Everyone started working. They seemed to enjoy this activity, except for Ron, who was still feeling awkward. He wasn't even talking ever since he and Sally started enchanting the Christmas balls made exactly with twigs. Sally had a hard time concentrating. Being in front of the person you like was a bit of a distraction, but finally, she decided to break the long silence.  
  
"Nice...Christmas balls." Sally said awkwardly.  
  
"Y-yeah." Ron said giving her a faint smile.  
  
Again, the both of them were silent, but not for so long.  
  
"So..umm..do you have a date...at the Yule ball already?" Sally asked awkwardly as she placed fake snow on the small pine tree.  
  
"Ah.no."  
  
"I see.."  
  
Lavender, who was sitting with Parvati on the desk near Prof. Sprout's, kept glancing and looking at Ron and Sally. Parvati, who was putting glitters on their decorations, noticed this.  
  
"Are you Ok?" Parvati asked her best friend, but Lavender did not seem to hear her as she kept her eyes focused on Ron and Sally.  
  
"Hello? Lavender!" Parvati waved her right hand in front of Lavender's face to make sure that she was still sane.  
  
"W-what?" Lavender said as she moved her eyes away from Ron and Sally.  
  
"I was asking you if you're Ok."  
  
"Y-yeah..I.am."  
  
But Parvati wasn't convinced, although she didn't show it. Everyone continued working on their Christmas trees. Before the class ended, Prof. Sprout gave out a few words.  
  
"The Christmas trees will be passed this Friday. The most beautifully decorated tree will be displayed at the Yule Ball on Christmas Day. Class Dismissed."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- Harry and his friends climbed up the marble staircases toward the Gryffindor Common Room, this time with someone else with them. It was none other than Sally.  
  
"Is it Ok if I go with you?" Sally asked sincerely.  
  
"Yeah. No problem." Hermione answered.  
  
After a few minutes of climbing from stair to stair, finally, everyone reached the Gryffindor tower. But there's a bit of a problem; Sally was still there and it seems that she has no plans of leaving yet---as if she was waiting for the others to leave her and Ron alone. But things aren't what Sally expected. She was surprised to see Ron, going toward the Gryffindor Common Room entrance with his friends, without even saying goodbye to her. She frowned a bit and as she called for Ron.  
  
"Ron! Wait!" Sally said as she walked a few steps towards Ron. Ron turned his head back at her. "I thought we're going to finish our Christmas tree?" she added as she looked at Ron batting her eyes a bit.  
  
"Uh." Ron said clueless. He couldn't remember Sally telling him about this. He glanced at his friends, who were standing behind him. Lavender kept her head down. Ron gave his attention back to Sally, but she started pulling Ron's arm, motioning him to come with her.  
  
"Let's go, Ron. We better finish this tree before Friday. Oh and---" Sally paused as she gave a cheerful look at Ron's friends. "---thanks for letting me come with you! C'mon Ron!"  
  
Sally, who still had her hand clenched on Ron's arm, dragged the poor red haired, freckled faced boy, not actually realizing what was going on. When they, not even their shadows, were no longer seen, Harry and his friends gave each other a sort of 'what-is-she-going-to-d-with-him' look, except Lavender, who still kept her head down as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room first.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- LIBRARY  
  
Sally and Ron headed for the library to finish their tree. Ron felt really awkward and uncomfortable but he still tried his best on concentrating in putting enchantments on the tiny Christmas bells. Sally on the other hand seemed a bit normal when she talked to Ron. She treated him as if he has been her best friend since they were little. She told him about the sort of things she's fond of like how she loves to dance and how she find some subjects really boring. She was a real chatterbox, Ron thought. Sally went on with her stories although she hasn't noticed that Ron wasn't listening to her. Ron just kept staring dully on the table while he kept on nodding so that Sally would still think that he's listening although he's bored to death. When Sally was telling Ron about her mom's unusual way of de-gnoming their gardens, something caught his attention. On Sally's left wrist was an orange magical sports watch of the Chudley Cannons, his favorite Quidditch team, which he noticed when Sally placed her arms on the table as she still kept on blabbering about some stuff. Ron couldn't help but get excited. So excited that he put the medium sized tree aside, and suddenly grabbed Sally's left wrist without even realizing what he was doing. He stared dreamily at the watch, following the moving of the second hand which was a broomstick. Sally was shocked at Ron's actions.  
  
"Ron.what's wrong?" Sally asked. Ron, who was now in the right mind, quickly let go of Sally's hand. He was totally embarrassed.  
  
"Nothing..y-you have a nice watch." Ron said still with an embarrassed tone.  
  
"Oh this." Sally said showing her left wrist to Ron. "My brother gave it to me. He's one of the rookies for the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team next season" she added.  
  
Ron's eyes widened with wonderment. As everybody knows, Ron's favorite quidditch team is none other than the Chudley Cannons and to think that Sally is actually a sister of one of the players, which is very unexpected, Ron almost jumped off his seat with excitement. Sally, who was quite amused with Ron's expression, continued.  
  
"Actually my parents were former players of the Chudley Cannons in the year 1979. My dad played as seeker and my mom played as chaser" Sally said with her head up, trying to impress Ron. As expected, Ron's eyes widened once more which was followed by a really big smile. He never expected Sally to be so cool.  
  
"Wow!" Ron said smiling. "But how come you don't play Quidditch in your house?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well." Sally paused for a while, then she continued. "I don't know..I'm still not good at it. My dad trains me every summer. Maybe I can get on the team next year."  
  
The both of them smiled at each other. Ron thought that he'll never get along with Sally. But he was wrong. Sally is one of the coolest persons he'd ever met, he said to himself.  
  
They continued working on their Christmas tree, which they both decided to decorate in orange. They chatted mostly about Quidditch stuff. They got along pretty well especially when it comes to that sport. It was already half past 8 in the evening when both of them decided to return to their common rooms. Ron, being such a gentleman, offered to accompany Sally to the Ravenclaw common room since it was already a bit late. As they finally reached the Ravenclaw common room entrance, both of them decided to bid each other goodbye.  
  
"So.I'll see you around tomorrow." Ron said slowly.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for accompanying me. Goodnight, Ron" Sally said smiling and then she walked slowly to the common room entrance, then out of sight. Ron made his way to Gryffindor Tower as well. He was happy to have made a new friend. After about 15 minutes of walking, finally he reached the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
It was already 9pm when Ron entered the common room. The room was starting to empty except for his friends, who sat at the couch near the fireplace. Harry quickly called for him.  
  
"Hey Ron.." Harry said as he closed his Potions book.  
  
"Hey" Ron said as he sat beside Harry. He looked around for any sign of Lavender and then suddenly he caught eye of her. She was sitting at the opposite sofa beside Parvati. Lavender was looking at him with great disbelief, then continued finishing her History of Magic homework.  
  
"So..what happened?" Seamus asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Hermione asked with a bit of doubt on her tone.  
  
"Y-yeah." Ron answered back flatly.  
  
"You are so boring, Ron. Aren't you going to at least tell what happened to both of you?" Ginny said desperately.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"What did you "DISCOVER" about her?" Dean said casually, not taking his eyes off his Astronomy book.  
  
"Well." Ron gave a slight smile. "She's one of the coolest girls I've ever met!" he added now smiling totally. Lavender raised both eyebrows as she stared once again at Ron.  
  
"What? Why? How?" Parvati asked without even breathing while she was saying it.  
  
"Well..her brother..." Ron paused for a while, then continued. "I know you wouldn't believe it, I actually did not at first but it's true. Her brother is a rookie for the Chudley Cannons next season."  
  
"What?" Seamus said with his eyes widened.  
  
"THE Chudley Cannons?" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. And guess what her parents played for the Chudley Cannons too. 1979 to be exact." Ron said proudly.  
  
"Wow." Dean said amazed.  
  
"But why doesn't she play for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?' Neville asked.  
  
"She told me that she's not quite prepared yet. Maybe she'll be on the team next year. Oh I bet you, she's going to be a great player." Ron said more proudly.  
  
"So that's it. That's what made her so cool." Ginny said coldly. "What do you mean 'that's it'? Almost all of her relatives were players for the Cannons before. And she can play good Quidditch.!" Ron said keeping his chin up. Lavender was getting irritable.  
  
"So you're saying that she's cool 'cause she can play Quidditch." Hermione said flatly.  
  
"Well.you can say that." Ron said casually.  
  
"What is with Quidditch that impresses guys so much? Especially when the girl they like plays well. I mean, you think that some girls are cool because she can play Quidditch? Tell you what, that is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard in my entire life! It doesn't mean that if you play Quidditch, you're already popular, pretty and perfect!" Hermione said angrily. Everyone stared at her in silence.  
  
"Nobody said that Hermione." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Of course no guy would admit that. But I've seen a lot of guys act like that." Hermione answered back.  
  
"Why is it such a big deal to you? So what if girls who play Quidditch impress us? We can't deny how good they are with the sport. Not only that, some players look cute too.What do you care about it anyway?" Harry said getting a bit irritable as well. Everyone stayed silent as they listened to Harry and Hermione's deep conversation.  
  
"You don't have to like a girl because she's pretty and that she can play good Quidditch. It's not about the looks, it's about the attitude. Some girls may be pretty but are you sure that she's pretty at the inside as well? Some girls may be good at Quidditch but is she a good person inside as well? Sometimes you guys are so insensitive. You don't even think about how someone cares for you so much and worse, you don't even realize that that person is right in front of you." Hermione said looking at angrily at Harry. It's as if she was making him realize that she was pertaining to him. "How lucky THAT girl must be. Being a good Quidditch player and having good looks, all the guys must be desperate to have her.." She added sarcastically and then she picked up her things from the center table and walked rapidly towards the spiral staircase leading to the girls' dormitories, then out of sight.  
  
Hermione never got THAT angry before. She was quite relieved now that she was able to tell her innermost feelings about the thought of Harry liking Cho, although she never expected to burst like a balloon filled with hot gas inside waiting to be popped. Harry felt a bit irritated at Hermione although he decided not to tell anyone. As for Lavender, she wasn't speaking to Ron which made him totally clueless why. Everyone had a goodnight sleep as they looked forward to the following days to come.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- Well..I hope you liked the 5th chapter. The 6th chapter will be more on Harry and Hermione so watch out for it. See ya!  
  
~Kathleen (a.k.a. the-key) 


	6. Only Now

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the books, as you all know.  
  
Hey! I finally finished the 6th Chapter! Hope you like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- CHAPTER 6: Only Now  
  
It was a cool Thursday afternoon. Snow started falling from the sky as a sign of the nearing Christmas holidays. Their Divination class just ended and Harry and his friends headed for the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was quite boisterous that day. Everyone was rushing because they have to finish their end of semester projects. Hermione hasn't talked with Harry ever since the agruement and Harry was quite guilty for answering back rudely at Hermione. As for Ron, he's been hanging out with Sally more often, which makes Lavender so disappointed of him.  
  
"I don't know if I'm the only one who noticed this but, Ron has been hanging out with that Sally girl all day. It's like he's no longer one of us anymore." Parvati said as she sat on the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"You're not the only one who noticed, Parvati." Seamus answered as he sat beside her. "He even joins her in breakfast, lunch and dinner!"  
  
"Yeah..the both of them got along pretty quick. I wonder what Ron has in mind.." Neville said with his arms crossed. Lavender stared at him curiously.  
  
Soon, Ginny entered the common room.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Dean greeted nicely.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny looks around the room as if looking for someone. "Where's my brother?"  
  
"Obviously, he's with Sally." Seamus said irritably.  
  
"Again? He's being obsessed with her already." Ginny said as she sat beside Seamus.  
  
"Yeah and who knows the both of them might end up into a boyfriend- girlfriend relationship at the end of the day!" Dean said harshly. Lavender stayed silent.  
  
"Well I hope not. 'Cause if that happens someone will surely be upset!" Parvati said teasingly as she looked at Lavender. Lavender looked back at her best friend with narrowed eyes and her lips motioned the words "Shut Up".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Meanwhile, Ron, as expected, is with Sally. The both of them were walking down the snowy grounds of the castle. Ron never felt this comfortable around a girl aside from Hermione.  
  
"So..what are your plans for the Yule Ball?" Sally asked Ron nicely.  
  
"Uh..I don't know..I still don't have a date." Ron said quite disappointed.  
  
"Really?!" Sally said excitedly but suddenly changed the tone of her voice into a more serious one. "I mean, really? That's sad."  
  
"It's Ok with me."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Y-yeah..why?"  
  
"You're going to look like a total loser if you won't take someone with you. I mean, you're the Gryffindor quidditch captain! you certainly wouldn't want to look like a dork around your friends.." Sally said casually. Ron stared at her clueless.  
  
"But I'm not quite sure who to ask.." Ron said slowly, having a sudden thought of Lavender.  
  
"Well.." Sally paused, had a deep sigh and continued. "If it's Ok with you...we..we can go together..I mean, I also don't have a date so..we might as well...like..go together." she finished the statement with great difficulty.  
  
Ron's blank stare was suddenly wiped off by a really huge smile.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to go with you!" Ron said happily. Sally started to blush. "We're going to have so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah..I hope so." Sally answered. The both of them were so happy. Ron took Sally's hand and together, they walked back inside the castle.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- LIBRARY  
  
The library was packed with busy students. Not to mention that it was the only time wherein Madame Pince experienced lack of books due to a lot of students from 1st-7th year borrowing them for researches. It was already 7:30 in the evening and the students didn't even bother to go down and eat dinner. Harry and Hermione were quietly doing their Transfiguration homework to be passed the following day. Harry felt awkward. He wasn't used to Hermione being so silent. Come to think of it, it was his fault that she got angry with him. After an hour, the library started to empty except for Harry and Hermione who was still doing their very long research and unfortunately, Hermione still wasn't saying a single word to Harry. Soon, Harry decided to grab Hermione's attention. He coughed slightly to see if Hermione would notice, but she didn't even lift her head from the book she was reading to look at Harry. Harry coughed and coughed this time a bit louder to the point that Madame Pince had to call his attention to tell him to keep quiet. Hermione was aware of what Harry was trying to do but still, she didn't mind him and continued working. Getting impatient, Harry decided to get this over and done with by speaking up.  
  
"Hermione..look, I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely. Hermione stopped what she was doing but still wasn't looking at Harry. Harry continued. "I shouldn't have been rude."  
  
Again, both of them were silent. Harry looked at Hermione with full sincerity. Still, Hermione refused to respond.  
  
"I mean it. I promise not to do anything like that again." Harry said sounding a bit desperate. "Please."  
  
Hermione slowly lifted her head and looked at Harry. Harry didn't take his eyes off her. Hermione stared at Harry's beautiful green eyes, so long that she almost felt like she was melting. Harry gave her a faint smile, which made Hermione feel like melting even more. At long last, Hermione spoke.  
  
"You promise?" Hermione said gently.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Hermione stared blankly back at her book, then back to Harry.  
  
"Fine." Hermione said flatly giving Harry a faint smile. Harry smiled back.  
  
Again, Harry's adorable green eyes caught Hermione's attention. The flame among the torches reflected a peaceful glow on his eyes. She stared so long that she didn't realize that Harry was telling her that they should go.  
  
"Hermione, we better get going it's getting late...Hermione? Hello? Hermione?" Harry snapped his finger at her and finally, Hermione got back to her senses.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"I said we have to go. It's 8:45. The library will close in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Right." Hermione stood up and got her stuff, Harry did the same. They walked towards the entrance and noticed that Madame Pince was no longer in the reception.  
  
"That's odd..Madame Pince is always the last to leave the library.." Hermione wondered. Harry walked towards the door to open it but to his surprise it was locked.  
  
"Madame Pince left already. The door is locked." Harry said as he tried to pull the door hard but still it won't open.  
  
"Harry.." Hermione called. Harry looked back at Hermione with both hands still on the door handle. Hermione held her wand up with her right hand. 'Now why didn't I think of that!' Harry told himself. Hermione walked confidently towards the door, pushing Harry gently out of the way. She pointed her wand towards the keyhole but before she could cast a spell, Harry interrupted.  
  
"Uh.Hermione..the door is actually locked from the other side."  
  
Now Hermione definitely didn't think of that. She got quite embarrassed of herself, although she didn't show it. Instead, she tried to act bossy so that Harry won't notice. She surely doesn't want to look stupid in front of Harry.  
  
"Look I know what I'm doing. Now stand back.." Hermione said with her usual bossy tone. She pointed at the small keyhole and muttered "Alohomora!"  
  
They waited but nothing happened.  
  
"Alohomora!" Hermione repeated but still the door remained unlocked. "Alohomora! Alohomora!" she muttered the words once more, now with an irritable tone.  
  
"Let me try." Harry got the wand from Hermione, pointed it once again on the lock and muttered the words "Alohomora!"  
  
Once again they waited in silence but still, nothing happened except for bright spark, which came out of the wand.  
  
"So...how are we going to get out?" Harry asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
"I have no idea..." Hermione answered as she sat on the floor, feeling hopeless.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Back in the common room, Ron together with his "friends" was also finishing their Transfiguration assignment. But everyone seemed cold and quiet, Ron noticed. They didn't even greet him when he came in the common room, except for Ginny who gave him a slight smile but still full o awkwardness.  
  
"Uh...so...where's Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked feeling a bit stupid. No one tried to answer except for Ginny.  
  
"I think they're at the library." Ginny answered without taking her eyes off the Defense Against the Dark arts book she was holding.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron looked around at his friends who remained silent. They actually just pretended to be reading something just to avoid a conversation with Ron. They were still irritated with his actions. Ron, totally unaware of what was going on, tried to begin a conversation again.  
  
"So..any.plans for the..upcoming ball?" Ron asked but still none of his friends answered. It was like talking to a wall, he thought. Being nice as she was, Ginny answered her brother.  
  
"I'm going with Neville again. Right, Nev?" Ginny said cheerfully as she looked at Neville whose face is covered with a huge Transfiguration book. Neville put the book down gently and nodded awkwardly at Ginny. "How about you? Who's your date?"  
  
Upon hearing this, Lavender started to listen although she still kept her head down. She wanted to know if Ron asked someone already.  
  
"Ah.." Ron moved her eyes toward Lavender who was now looking at him with raised eyebrows. He quickly moved his eyes back at Ginny but before he could answer, Dean immediately spoke.  
  
"You don't have to ask him, Ginny. It's quite obvious that he's already going with the oh-so-beautiful Sally!" Dean said irritably.  
  
"Yeah. Hermione was right! I really have no idea why guys love girls who are good in Quidditch! It breaks friendships!" Parvati said at the same tone as Dean's.  
  
"Why are you all so angry?" Ron asked with full curiosity.  
  
"It's because it seems that you're no longer our friend anymore!" Neville said angrily.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"It's because ever since you and Sally got along well, you've been hanging out with her all day for 2 straight days already! You don't even care to stop by and say hello to us!" Parvati answered back.  
  
"You don't even join us during breakfast, lunch and dinner anymore.." Seamus said as quickly as possible.  
  
Everyone fell silent. Ron thought about it. It was only that time he realized that his friends were right. He never had time for his friends ever since Sally came along. He suddenly felt guilty thinking about it. He decided to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron said. "I feel so stupid. How can I not realize that not until now. C'mon guys, I'm sorry! I really mean it."  
  
Everyone remained silent. Ron looked at them with great sincerity. Parvati, having noticed Ron's heartfelt apology, decided to accept it.  
  
"Oh.alright! Apology accepted!" Ron smiled at Parvati. "But I don't know if the others will.."  
  
Ron glanced at his friends. They were staring at him as if having second thoughts about forgiving him. Lavender kept her head down, not daring to say a single word.  
  
"C'mon guys! You're certainly not serious about not talking to Ron forever!" Parvati said trying to convince her friends.  
  
"Fine! Just make sure you won't forget about us the next time you want to make new friends." Dean said casually as he offered Ron a handshake.  
  
Seamus and Neville gave Ron a friendly hug and soon everything was back to normal again.well.except for Lavender. Everyone motioned Ron to talk to Lavender, but he actually doesn't know the exact words to say to her. Everyone started talking about the Yule Ball again.  
  
"Mom already sent me the dress I'm going to wear just this morning." Parvati said excitedly.  
  
"I'm sure you're gonna look good on it.." Seamus told Parvati, winking devilishly at her. Parvati shrugged.  
  
"How's your relationship with Padma?" Ginny asked Dean.  
  
"We're doing good." Dean said confidently. "How about you Ron? Who's your date? You haven't told us yet."  
  
Everyone stared at Ron. They were pretty much curious about Ron's date. Lavender lifted her head up to listen to what Ron has to say.  
  
"I..ah.." Ron glanced at Lavender who quickly turned away, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Ron, spill." Neville said, moving closer to Ron.  
  
"I.. have.I have.a.date already.." Ron said with great difficulty.  
  
"Let me guess... It's Sally, isn't it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ah.y-yeah."  
  
Lavender felt disappointed. A lot of boys in different years tried to ask her if she could be their date. She didn't accept their offer because she was waiting for Ron to ask her, but unfortunately, he already asked someone else. Feeling a bit sad, she decided to just go back to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Hey.. I.. I have to go.upstairs.. now.I'll just..see you tomorrow.. Goodnight." Lavender said as she gently picked up her books and walked toward the spiral staircase leading to the girls' dormitories and out of sight. Ron felt bad. It was Lavender whom he wanted to ask in the first place.  
  
"I was expecting that you would ask her.." Parvati told Ron irritably, went to the spiral staircase and out of sight. Meanwhile, Neville started looking around the room.  
  
"Hey.. where's Harry and Hermione?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
LIBRARY  
  
It was already 10:00 in the evening and still, Harry and Hermione was still inside the library. They tried to unlock the door several times with magic, but still nothing happened. They tried to look for a key, but the couldn't find any. Feeling tired, Hermione sat on the floor beside the door with her head leaning on her tucked knees.  
  
"We are so doomed!" Hermione said hopelessly. Harry sat beside her. "Are you sure there's no key?" she added.  
  
"I've already looked everywhere." Harry said as he leaned his head on the door behind him. "I just wish that Nearly Headless Nick or any other ghost would pass by and let us out."  
  
Hermione lifted her head up. "I can't believe Madame Pince didn't even care to check if there were still people in here before she left!" she said angrily.  
  
"Chill out, Hermione.It's as if something bad is going to happen to us here."  
  
The both of them fell silent. All they could hear is the sound of the flickering flame on the torches. Soon, Harry once again spoke.  
  
"So. did someone ask you to the ball yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh.um.y-yeah. someone.did.." Hermione answered, but the truth is no one asked her yet. She thinks that she would look stupid if she told Harry that no one asked her. She knows that Harry would ask Cho and there's no point hoping for him to invite her to the ball.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Oh.ah.. some.Hufflepuff guy.. 7th year.." Hermione lied.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. Once again both of them fell silent. After a few minutes of staring on the ground, Harry moved his eyes back at Hermione and suddenly he realized something. He stared at Hermione's profile as if trying to figure out something in his head. It was only then that he realized how pretty Hermione was. Hermione noticed Harry's stare.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said as he stared a little longer at Hermione's face without even blinking.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Oh.ah.sorry." Harry finally came back to his right mind. "It's just that.you. you look nice." he stuttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione said blushing a bit. "I know. you must be sleepy. You better---"  
  
"No. it's true. you look. nice tonight." Harry said without letting Hermione finish. He now felt his heart beat so fast which never happened whenever he talked to Hermione. Hermione tried so hard not to turn red.  
  
"But Cho looks nicer." she said.  
  
"You.you think so?"  
  
"Yeah..I mean. everyone admires her. She's pretty and smart. But look at me. I'm just the same old know-it-all girl who thinks she knows everything in the entire universe. Not to mention the ugly hair." Hermione said as she stared on the floor.  
  
"That's not a bad thing." Harry said nicely. " Being a know-it-all is not bad. Everyone is beautiful in his or her own way. You.. You're beautiful because you are intelligent and you're always there when Ron and I have something we can't solve by ourselves. You're beautiful not only at the inside but also physically." Harry smiled at Hermione. They both turned a bit pink. Before Hermione could respond, a familiar hoarse voice spoke. It was Peeves.  
  
"Aww. how sweet!" he said as he moved closer to Harry and Hermione. "What are you doing here in this time of night?"  
  
"None of your business!" Harry said as he stood up.  
  
"Ooh. a little hot headed today eh, Potter?" Peeves said provokingly. "Maybe this can cool you down!" Peeves started throwing snowballs at Harry.  
  
"Cut it out, Peeves!" Harry shouted. Peeves continued throwing snowballs at Harry but soon stopped when he heard someone call.  
  
"PEEVES!!!" a deep voice bellowed.  
  
"Yikes! Gotta run!" Peeves floated as fast as he could, then out of sight. Soon the Bloody Baron showed up.  
  
"Ah excuse me, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger but have you seen Peeves?" the Baron asked respectfully.  
  
"He went that way!" Harry pointed at the very direction where Peeves floated away.  
  
"Thank you.PEEVES! Come out, Come out, wherever you are!" The Baron said as he glided through the wall leading to the other room, then out of sight. "I wonder why Peeves is so frightened of the Bloody Baron." Hermione wondered as she remained seated on the floor.  
  
"I have no idea. It must be serious, though." Harry answered.  
  
"Hey are you Ok?" Hermione said as she stood up and walked towards Harry. Suddenly, she stepped on a piece of melted snow left from Peeves' snowballs, accidentally slipped and almost fell face flat on the floor. Harry caught her with his arms. Harry's arms were around Hermione's waist. Their faces were just inches away from each other. They glared at each other's eyes. When they realized what was happening, Harry quickly let go of Hermione and both of them turned away from each other shyly.  
  
"Ah.. be. careful." Harry said with a shaky voice.  
  
"T-thanks." Hermione answered awkwardly.  
  
"We should. rest now."  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
Harry and Hermione sat on the floor with their backs leaning on one of the shelves. Hermione leaned her head on Harry's left shoulder, closed her eyes, and slept. Harry stared at Hermione for a while. He still couldn't figure out how he feels right now. All he knows is that he's happy and for whatever reason, he still can't tell. 'How come it's only now that I realize how beautiful you are?' Harry asked himself. He, then, closed his eyes to sleep, with Hermione's face still floating around his head.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
~ Well.. What do you think? Watch out for the 7th chapter.  
  
Lots of Love: Kathleen (thekey) 


	7. Another Disagreement

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the books, as you all know.  
  
Hi! Here's the 7th chapter! Please don't forget to review. Thanks!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Chapter 7: Another Disagreement  
  
It has been a week since Harry and Hermione got locked inside the library and since then, the both of them have been around each other always. Harry totally forgot about his Quidditch practices with Cho and he started to hang out with Hermione and his friends even more. It was said that Madame Pince intentionally left Harry and Hermione inside the library. She said that she just wanted to play matchmaker for a while but promised the both of them that it will never happen again. The news about the both of them getting locked up inside the library spread like wildfire. Since then, a lot of people have been teasing them. Meanwhile, Lavender still hasn't talked to Ron. Ron finally lessened the time he spends with Sally so that he could make up with the times he lost in spending with his friends.  
  
The grounds were filled with white, thick snow. The students from 3rd year to 7th year will be visiting Hogsmeade for their holiday Christmas shopping. Now every Christmas holidays, shops in Hogsmeade offer discounts and have a lot of new stuff to sell. This is what everyone was so excited about.  
  
The students rode on the usual carriage carried by invisible horses on their way to the village. When they arrived, as usual, Harry and his friends excitedly went inside Honeydukes to check out the new sets of sweets for sale.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- HONEYDUKES  
  
The sweet shop was packed with Hogwarts students. There were a lot of new stalls of sweets, and jars and shelves were filled with new types of candies and chocolates. Neville quickly grabbed a bag of Cranky's Gummy Candies and some sugar quills with free chocolate flavored ink. Harry offered Hermione some of the strawberry coated, bouncing mint balls but Hermione refused. She's still very particular of taking care of her teeth, as her parents always reminded her to. Ron helped himself with all the sweets he can afford. Meanwhile, while Seamus was browsing at the new stalls, something caught his attention. Placed on a very tall shelf were sweets packed in purple wrapping. Seamus took a closer look at the sweets. When he was close enough to be able to read the name, he was surprised to see that the sweets were labeled with "Lavender Pop Rocks!." He quickly grabbed one and showed it to Lavender who was browsing at the special holiday packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Hey Lavender check this out!" Seamus said as he showed Lavender the sweet he got from the shelf. "The sweet has the same name as yours!" he said sounding a bit stupid. Dean looked at it from behind Seamus' back.  
  
"Really? Maybe Ron could have one of those too!" Harry said jokingly. Ron stared menacingly at him while Hermione giggled. Lavender looked at Harry, rolled her eyes, then moved her head back at Seamus.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Seamus. It's just total coincidence. Besides, it's no big deal" Parvati said as she placed a box of chocolate frogs back on its shelf.  
  
"It's not coincidence. It's intentional." Dean said, still staring at the sweet Seamus was holding.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked as she came near Seamus to take a look.  
  
Dean grabbed the sweet from Seamus.  
  
"Guess who made it?" Dean asked everyone but no one seemed to know the answer. "Malfoy Sweets Inc.! No wonder it's named after Lavender. Malfoy probably told his dad about the name.!"  
  
"Ugh. how desperate could he be?" Parvati said disgustedly. Lavender was speechless.  
  
"I guess he's still interested at Lavender." Ginny said with her arms crossed.  
  
"You know what, let's just. go. and let's not make a big deal out of this" Lavender said uncomfortably as she quickly went out of the store first. The others followed.  
  
"Ah. still wanna buy some?" Harry said jokingly to Ron once more, as he handed him a box of Lavender Pop Rocks.  
  
"Shut up." Ron told Harry as he made his way out of the store. Harry and Hermione followed, giggling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- After Honeydukes, Harry and his friends entered Dervish and Banges. The store also had a lot of new stuff. There were crystal balls the size of a snitch, a bunch of Megaphone Voice Imitators, wherein it allows someone to imitate the voice of another exactly as it is, some new pocket sneakoscopes twice the size of its original, and a whole lot more. But the very latest, most wanted gadget of all is the Magical Record Player. It allows you to play music by just casting a single spell on it. It is popularly known as CD Player in the muggle world wherein it is run by electricity or batteries.  
  
When Harry and his friends were about to leave the store, a petit, ravenclaw girl was waving at them from the outside. It was Sally.  
  
"Hi Ron! Hi Harry. and friends!" Sally greeted the moment Harry and his friends stepped out of the store.  
  
"Hi. Sally." Harry said uncomfortably. Lavender crossed her arms and stared at Sally with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Um. Ron. I just wanted to remind you that I'd meet you at around 6:30 pm at the Great Hall entrance on Yule Ball night. I don't want to mess things up so. it's better to. make sure. that things will go right." Sally said awkwardly. Lavender rolled her eyes and stared at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Right. so I'll meet you then. 6:30. Wednesday night." Ron said awkwardly as well as he stared back and fourth at Sally then to Lavender.  
  
"Ok! See ya!" Sally waved gleefully at them then started walking away then out of sight.  
  
"Let's go to Zonko's! I've been waiting to see the newest joke gadget called Alejandro's Bag of Tricks! It's made in Spain, mind you!" Neville said proudly but before they could move a leg, a familiar voice called.  
  
"Lavender!"  
  
Everyone turned their backs to see who it was and to their disgust, it was Draco, who was usually accompanied by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh. hi. Draco." Lavender said uneasily. Ron stared at Draco from head to foot.  
  
"Hi. I was just wondering if you have been to Honeydukes already."  
  
"Oh. yeah. just a while ago."  
  
"Oh. so you've probably seen this." Draco said as he got a box of Lavender pop rocks from a paper bag held by Goyle.  
  
"Oh. yeah. I've seen that one." Lavender said still with the same tone. Harry and the others were watching them closely, especially Ron.  
  
"Ah. well. this is for you." Draco handed the box to Lavender.  
  
"Oh. thank you." Lavender answered as she reached for the box. "So. I'll see you around."  
  
"Wait. I still want to talk to you.in private of course." Draco said as he stared at Lavender's friends with raised eyebrows. Ron tried his best to control his anger.  
  
"Oh.um.Ok." Lavender said not quite sure about it. "You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Whatever you say." Ginny said, shaking her head a bit. Harry and the others left, so has Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Shall we go now then?" Draco smirked at Lavender and soon they started walking with the cold breeze brushing through their faces. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- ZONKO'S JOKE SHOP  
  
Harry and the others went to Zonko's. A couple of new stuff was sold at a very cheap price and one of those was what Neville was talking about. He quickly bought Alejandro's Bag of Tricks, while Dean and Seamus bought some of Pepper's Oh-So-Slimy-and-Sticky Shampoo, which is so sticky that it may rip your scalp off your head when you try to take it off. Fred and George managed to sell their own product, which was one of the newest stuff in the store. It was called "The ToothPASTE" that is literally paste which when you brush it on your teeth it would glue your upper and lower teeth together.  
  
"I thought mom told you not to make those stuff again?!" Ginny said a bit panicky.  
  
"She wouldn't know. Besides we're helping dad earn money anyway." George said casually.  
  
"Yeah! This is for a good cause." Fred said trying to sound noble. The twins smirked devilishly at each other.  
  
After a few minutes, the entrance door opened and to everyone's surprise, especially Harry's, it was Cho. She quickly took notice of Harry.  
  
"Harry!" Cho said cheerfully as she came near him.  
  
"Hey." Harry said with a faint smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much.I was just. looking around."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Um. Well. I just wanna ask you.if you want to.like. chat.for a while.have some butterbeer.you know, the usual." Cho said awkwardly. Hermione , who was just a few inches from Harry and Cho, started to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Well.I." Harry took a quick glance at Hermione who quickly turned away upon seeing his glance.  
  
"It's Ok if you're not interested." Cho said kindly.  
  
"It's not that I'm interested!" Harry said a bit jumpy. "It's just that.." He again glanced at Hermione. "I promised Hermione that I'd accompany her all throughout the visit."  
  
Hermione accidentally knocked out a pile of boxes upon hearing this. It surely caught Harry and Cho's attention.  
  
"Are.you Ok, Hermione?" Cho asked.  
  
"Y-yeah.don't mind me." Hermione said as she placed each box back on the shelf. She never expected Harry to say such a thing. a very nice thing. "Well then.I'll see you around.Bye." Cho said as she waved nicely at Harry then walked out of the store. Harry stared blankly at the shop entrance and after a few minutes, he walked toward Hermione.  
  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Oh.ah.nothing.. just a.. little clumsy." Hermione stuttered. "So. what did she say to you?" she asked pretending as if she didn't know what Harry and Cho talked about.  
  
"Well.she just asked me if I'd care to chat with her for a while."  
  
"So.why didn't you go with her?"  
  
"'Cause I thought.that it may be a lot more fun if I.stayed here.with you." Harry said nervously. Hermione stared at Harry as if she was seeing something very unbelievable.  
  
"Are.you sure of what you're saying?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Y-yeah.why?"  
  
"N-nothing.it's just that.you never turn down an offer from Cho.I mean, choosing to be here instead of being out there walking with her.it's quite.different.and to think that you like her."  
  
Harry thought about something. It seems that he totally forgot about his feelings for Cho. He stared quietly at Hermione and suddenly realized something. 'I'm supposed to have a crush on Cho but why did I chose to be with Hermione?' he asked himself. He stayed silent to the point that he didn't notice that Hermione was already calling his attention.  
  
"Harry? Are you Ok.?"  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"C'mon let's go."  
  
Harry and his friends said goodbye to Fred and George and headed for the Three Broomsticks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- At the moment, Draco and Lavender were walking along the sidewalk, with Draco trying to impress Lavender again with one of his "amazing" stories. Lavender had no choice but listen to him even if it is totally boring the life out of her.  
  
"You see my dad is also planning to buy the famous toy making company in London." Draco boasted. "Also, my dad is planning on constructing the very first theme park for wizards and witches, don't worry, as soon as it gets done, you're the first one I'd invite on its opening day."  
  
"That's.very nice." Lavender said uneasily. If only she could sneak out without Draco noticing.  
  
"Anyway, change topic. What are your plans for the Yule Ball?" Draco said casually.  
  
"Oh. I still---" But before Lavender could finish, Draco immediately interrupted.  
  
"Speaking of the Yule Ball, is it Ok if I ask you to be my date?" Draco asked in a sincere tone, believe it or not. Lavender froze. The most fearful moment of her life finally came. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hurt Draco's feelings by just saying no straight to his face. She thought for it for a long time. Suddenly, a vision of Ron came floating in her mind. All of a sudden she felt a bit angry. She just remembered that Ron was going with Sally. Thinking of settling the score with Ron, she decided to agree with Draco's offer.  
  
"Y-yeah. sure." Lavender said more casually now.  
  
"Thanks!" Draco said, giving Lavender a huge smile. Lavender smiled faintly at him in return. Lavender has no idea on how her friends would react to this the moment she tells them about her date and she doesn't know if Ron is going to freak out just like before.  
  
Draco accompanied Lavender to the Three Broomsticks. When they arrived, both of them said goodbye to each other and soon Draco left. Lavender took a deep breath and then she entered the cafeteria.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- THE THREE BROOMSTICKS  
  
As usual, the three broomsticks was packed with a lot of Hogwarts students. Harry and his friends were seated at the very last table, near the tall Christmas tree. Here, the friends talked about Lavender's so-called kindness to Draco.  
  
"Why does she always agree to talk to him alone?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have no idea." Dean said as she shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"Why does she trust that evil ferret so much?" said Seamus disgustedly  
  
"For now, we really can't tell." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no! Maybe Lavender is starting to have a crush on Draco! I mean.for real!" Neville said with great disbelief.  
  
"Get real, Neville. Lavender will never ever admire Draco. She's not even interested! I guarantee you that, whatever that white-faced monkey offers her, she won't accept it. Especially when it comes to dating him at the Yule Ball! No one would ever go with him at the ball especially Lavender. Well.with the exception of the two major losers Pansy and Blaise. I mean, going with Draco is like.eew! And besides, we should trust Lavender. We should trust her that she won't do anything crazy especially if it is Draco related. She's our friend and all.that's the least we should do." Parvati said with her usual girly accent.  
  
Suddenly, Lavender came, and sat on the chair beside her best friend.  
  
"Hey." Lavender greeted as she gave everyone an awkward smile.  
  
Everyone stared silently at Lavender, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"What?" Lavender asked not really knowing what her friends' stares meant.  
  
"What happened? What did he say to you?" Ginny asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
Lavender fell silent. She thought about actually telling her friends directly that she agreed to be Draco's date or just tell them some other time. Ron stared at Lavender irritably. Lavender glanced at Ron and since she just accepted Draco's offer just to settle the score with him, she decided to tell everything she and Draco talked about so that things between Ron and her would be more even.  
  
"He told me a lot of things."  
  
"Like what?" Seamus asked.  
  
"His dad's future plans and the like."  
  
"And?" Harry asked with a more calm voice than the others.  
  
"He asked me something."  
  
"Well.what was it?" Dean asked.  
  
"He asked me if.I could go to the ball with him." Lavender said casually as if it really didn't matter.  
  
"Oh my god.Ugh" Parvati said distastefully.  
  
"You surely didn't agree now, did you?" Neville said questionably. Ron still had his eyes on Lavender.  
  
"Well.I did." Lavender said without hesitations.  
  
"What do you mean you did?" Hermione doubted.  
  
"I did.I agreed to be Draco's date."  
  
Everyone stared shockingly at Lavender. Ron did the same too.  
  
"What?!" Dean said stunned. "Could you just repeat what you said?" Harry said with the same reaction as Dean's.  
  
"I said I agreed to be Draco's date at the Yule Ball." Lavender repeated.  
  
"Are you actually out of your mind?!" Parvati said angrily.  
  
"It's obvious, Parvati. She is out of her mind!" Ron said staring menacingly at Lavender.  
  
"But why Lavender?" Neville asked.  
  
"I know. You just didn't want to hurt his feelings! Is that it? If I knew better, maybe you actually have a crush on Draco that's why you couldn't refuse his offer!" Ron said angrily, without letting Lavender talk.  
  
"Why are you always angry when it comes to this?!" Lavender answered back.  
  
"Because you never listen to us!"  
  
"I do! It's just that.the answer just.suddenly came out of my mouth.and before I know it, I was already saying yes."  
  
"Which certainly means that you like him!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
Everyone glanced at each other as they listened once again to Ron and Lavender's fast paced argument.  
  
"Well.you wouldn't agree to that if you aren't interested at him!"  
  
"Why do you always think that I like him?"  
  
"Because you always talk to him privately.and you agreed to go with him at the ball"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's wrong, Lavender! You shouldn't be making friends with him! You should've waited for one of us to ask you."  
  
"I waited."  
  
"Well why didn't you wait a little longer?!"  
  
"You know what, this conversation doesn't make any sense at all. You always say the same thing when it comes to this and I have no idea why it is such a big deal to you about having Draco as my date when you already have Sally with you!"  
  
"What is she got to do with all this?" "She's you're date right? So why are you so angry that I have to go with Draco at the ball? You should at least be happy for me 'cause I already have a date! And there's still one thing. You are jealous, aren't you?"  
  
Ron didn't answer. He didn't actually want to lie that he isn't jealous. He stared at Lavender with eyes as hot as fire with anger. Lavender continued.  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't so obsessed of Sally and if you weren't so lazy to ask me as early as possible then I should've agreed to go with you.well.if you really had plans of asking me." Lavender said softly as she stood up, walked rapidly and finally made her way out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Everyone was still silent. Ron didn't know what to say. If he just asked Lavender, instead of agreeing to be Sally's date then, as Lavender said it, she would accept his offer and that would be a nice thing because he would finally have his ultimate crush as his date at the ball. He felt awful. The great chance of being with Lavender for a wonderful night was gone with the wind and to think that the both of them had an argument would make things a lot worse. Harry and his friends went to the entrance of the village and waited for the carriages to fetch them. Ron wasn't talking the whole trip and when they finally arrived at the castle, he just went to the boys dormitories', still feeling bad, laid down on his four poster bed, and thought deeply, wishing that he could use a time turner and go back to the past and change everything so that he could go back to the time wherein he and Sally were walking down the castle grounds, the same time wherein he agreed to be her date. If only he could change that. If only.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
~ Ron is so stupid isn't he? Well.watch out for the 8th chapter soon!  
  
-Kathleen (the-key)- 


	8. Feelings

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the books, as you all know.  
  
Hey! I hope you're enjoying reading this fic. Well.here's the 8th chapter. Please Review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Chapter 8: Feelings  
  
It was a wonderful and exciting Wednesday morning as the whole Hogwarts community celebrated Christmas day. Snow was peacefully falling down from the cloudy skies, landing peacefully on the rough roofs of the castle. The school grounds were completely covered with white, thick snow and as early as 6 am, some students were already awake, and were having their usual outdoor Christmas snowball fight. Everyone, especially the students, were also looking forward to the most awaited event of the day, the Yule Ball.  
  
At 7 am, the Gryffindor common room became noisier than ever as everyone started distributing their gifts for their friends. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville came down from the boys' dormitories carrying loads of boxes wrapped with fancy Christmas wrappers. As usual, they settled themselves on the best seat in the house, which was the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Man, these stuff are heavy!" Dean complained as he finally put down several large boxes of gifts on the floor.  
  
After a while, the girls came down from the spiral staircase and then walked silently towards them.  
  
"Hi guys! Happy Christmas!!!" Parvati greeted excitedly as she hurriedly placed the boxes she was carrying, down on the floor. She gave each of the boys a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I will never, ever wash this part of my face, I swear!" Seamus said dreamily as he gently touched his right cheek. Parvati rolled her eyes.  
  
"Merry Christmas, girls!" Dean greeted as he gave the girls a tight hug. The other boys followed. When Harry was about to hug Hermione, both of them suddenly hesitated, and shyly, Harry just placed a hand on her shoulder and awkwardly said.  
  
"Er.Merry Christmas, Hermione" Harry never felt so stupid in his entire life  
  
"Ah.Merry Christmas too, Harry" Hermione responded having the same feeling as Harry.  
  
On the other hand, Ron still hasn't got the guts to talk to Lavender. They have been giving each other the "silent treatment" ever since the argument they had during their Hogsmeade visit. Lavender always looked happy with everyone but when it comes to Ron, it's as if another one of her pets just died. She wasn't angry with Ron. She just felt disappointed whenever the fact that Ron asked another girl to the ball came swimming through her head again. This made her feel odd about the situation. Why does she seem jealous of Sally? Could it be that she finally realized that she likes Ron too? Ron felt the same way too. It's as if his tongue has been twisted whenever he accidentally sees Lavender.  
  
"Here are my gifts for all of you. I'm sure you're all going to like it!" Parvati said proudly.  
  
The friends started distributing their gifts to one another. Seamus gave Parvati a bracelet wherein weird letterings were carved on it. Neville received a Megaphone Voice Imitator from Dean. Harry had finished distributing his gifts except for one last, which he held tightly on his hand. He stared nervously at Hermione who was admiring a pink sweater Ron gave to Parvati. 'It's just a gift, stupid! Give it to her! It won't kill you if you do' Harry told himself. He never thought that he would be feeling this way towards Hermione. He stared blankly at Hermione as if his mind was brought into another world. Hermione on the other hand caught Harry's eye, which she thought was staring at her weirdly. She smiled and walked towards him.  
  
"Hey Harry are you OK?" Hermione said as if she was surveying someone who lost sanity. But unfortunately Harry was still lost in thought.  
  
"Hello? Harry!" Hermione said louder as she snapped her fingers beside Harry's hear, producing a loud snap.  
  
"What?" Harry said as if he was already waking from a deep sleep. His mouth fell slightly open when he realized Hermione was standing in front of him.  
  
"Well?" said Hermione questionably.  
  
"Well.what?" Harry answered, as he really didn't know what Hermione was trying to imply.  
  
"Well.you were staring at me a while ago.I was wondering that you probably have something to tell me.or is there?"  
  
Harry blushed with embarrassment. 'Stupid! Why did you have to act this way in front of her? You should be ashamed!' Harry told himself still feeling humiliated. In order to hide his embarrassment he decided to answer her question instead.  
  
"No.I mean.yeah.I.have something for you.a gift.Christmas gift." Harry stuttered. He quickly gave a small box with a fancy red ribbon on it to Hermione. Hermione opened the box excitedly. She placed her hand on her mouth as she stared at the thing inside the box with wonderment. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire stone pendant. As the sunlight beamed across the window and toward the pendant, she noticed that the sign of Venus was engraved on it. She stared at it as if she hasn't seen anything like it before.  
  
"Oh my.Harry, it's the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen!"  
  
"Well.I thought.you might like it.so I bought it.from the Ancient Magical Relics and Treasures shop in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Thank you so much.Oh! I almost forgot! Here's my present for you!"  
  
Hermione gave Harry his present and the moment he received it he started ripping off the wrapper excitedly. He smiled gleefully at Hermione as he took the Magical Record Player from the box.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Hermione!"  
  
"Ahem.are you two done?" Parvati asked with a look of teasing on her face.  
  
Harry and Hermione realized that their friends were watching them as if they were in a scene in a movie highly anticipated by everyone. They were all silently staring at the now embarrassed Harry and Herimione.  
  
"Just so you know, we have been---"  
  
But before Parvati could finish her statement, someone came in the portrait hole speaking rapidly that no one seemed to understand him. It was Colin Creevy, a 5th year prefect.  
  
"I said, all members of the Yule Ball Committee proceed to the Charms classroom right now. Professor Flitwick will instruct you as to what to do later on during the Yule Ball. Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead."  
  
"Oh that would mean including us." Hermione said.  
  
"You joined the Yule Ball committee?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well yeah.Lavender, Ginny and I decided to join for a change. Although Lavender was quite hesitant at first knowing that Sally----"  
  
Hermione stopped as she saw Lavender staring at her with one eyebrow raised. Ron stared at her for a second then back to Hermione as if he's waiting her to finish her statement.  
  
"Well.anyway.we have to go.er.see ya later." Hermione told everyone as Lavender hurriedly walked out of the common room first, followed by Ginny. She followed them soon enough.  
  
"How come they never told me they joined?" Parvati said irritably.  
  
"Maybe they knew you wouldn't want to.especially with Sally around." Neville said as he sat down on the couch with Trevor on his lap.  
  
"Anyway, I'll be going up the dormitory. You know, for early preparations."  
  
Parvati went up the spiral staircase leading to the girls' dormitories then soon out of sight. The boys sat back on the couch in a silence that lasted for about a minute. Then soon Dean spoke all of a sudden that made the other boys jump slightly off their seats.  
  
"Harry, you've been acting really strange.Do you have a problem?"  
  
"Me? Strange? I don't think so." Harry said casually as though he didn't realize that Dean might force him to tell the TRUTH.  
  
"Oh come on! You can tell us."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"About that thing with Hermione."  
  
Harry knew that this was coming. He wanted to tell Dean to mind his own business but at the same time realized that telling him off would just lead to more forcing.  
  
"What thing?" Harry answered as though he did not know what Dean meant. If there's one person whom he would be telling about his awkward feeling towards Hermione, that would be Ron.  
  
"Just so you know.your face was entirely red when you gave that necklace to her. There must be something going on now, is there?" Seamus teased.  
  
"I'll.I'll be out for a while." Harry said awkwardly to avoid more teasing from Dean and Seamus. "To visit Hagrid." he added as he quickly stood up and headed for the portrait hole before Ron could stop him.  
  
"Hey Harry wait up!" Ron shouted as he hastily jumped off the pile of boxes scattered on the floor. "I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Hey! Come back here Harry! We're not through with you yet!" Dean shouted but unfortunately Harry and Ron was no longer in sight.  
  
CHARMS CLASSROOM  
  
The classroom was well lighted by the sunlight beaming from across the window. The room was fully decorated for Christmas, which definitely proved Professor Flitwick's fondness of garlanding. The members of the Yule Ball committee were settled on the seats at the right side of Professor Flitwick, who was standing as usual on the pile of books in front of them.  
  
"Now tonight, I would like all of you to be at the Great Hall at exactly 5:00 pm for decorating the Great Hall. Several alumni students of Hogwarts would be joining us as well as guests from the Ministry of Magic. Now, I don't like to disappoint Professor Dumbledore. As much as possible I would like everything to go on smoothly as planned. Any questions?"  
  
Professor Flitwick looked around for hands raised up in the air but nobody did. "Well.if that's the case.you are now dismissed. Remember students, 5:00 pm sharp!"  
  
The students hurried out of the Charms Classroom and went straight to their respective common rooms. Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were on their way to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Don't you think 5:00 is too early?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sort of. But at least we only have to do the decorating for an hour. It's a good thing we know how to use magic. Imagine how muggles do it. It's like hell!" Lavender said casually.  
  
The three girls ascended the marble staircase and on the landing on the third floor, a familiar voice called.  
  
"Hi Lavender." Malfoy greeted her so nicely that made Hermione and Ginny so disgusted. But this time his two lap dogs Crabbe and Goyle weren't tailing him behind his back. He's all alone.  
  
"Oh.hi.Draco." Lavender said awkwardly.  
  
"Just wanted to greet you a Merry Christmas." Draco answered in what seems like an awfully romantic voice. "Here's a gift for you.."  
  
Lavender took the small silver box from Draco and smiled at him nervously.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's nothing, really. Well.I'll see you tonight.."  
  
To Lavender's relief, Draco left. Hermione and Ginny were staring at the silver box Draco gave Lavender. Lavender, who did not notice this, was about to step on the staircase leading on the fourth floor when Hermione called her.  
  
"What's that he gave you?"  
  
Lavender turned her back now facing Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"It's nothing. Now come on ---"  
  
"Oh don't be silly Lavender!" Ginny walked quickly towards Lavender and attempted to grab the silver box from her. "Let me see."  
  
"Can't you just wait until we've reached the common room?"  
  
"No! Now give it to me!" Ginny still tried to grab the silver box from Lavender who was keeping it out of Ginny's reach but after several tries, Ginny has managed to do so.  
  
Ginny excitedly ripped off the fancy, glittering silver wrapper covering the small box. Her jaw dropped as she stared at what's inside the box. She took the content of the box and held it in her hand. It was a wonderful silver locket with a heart-shaped pendant. Hermione stared at it from Ginny's back, both of them looking at it in awe.  
  
"Give me that, please." Lavender said trying to hold her temper. Ginny handed the shiny silver locket to her. Lavender stared at it, awestruck as well.  
  
"You don't have any idea how expensive that is Lavender! It's worth more than a thousand Galleons!" Ginny said still with the look of wonderment in her face. Lavender still stared at the locket, the glittering silver reflecting on her blue eyes.  
  
"Don't be stupid both of you! Who cares about it's worth? I bet Malfoy's just trying to impress you again, Lavender." Hermione said with her arms crossed. "Besides, I bet Ron's gift to you is more valuable." she added teasingly.  
  
At the mention of Ron, Lavender's awestruck expression turned to disappointment, then anger. She clutched the silver locket in her hand, as she felt like crushing it to pieces. She stared at the floor with narrowed eyes as if fire was to appear on the stone floor. Ginny and Hermione, not knowing what was happening to their friend, waited for her to speak. After a minute's silence, Hermione spoke.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Lavender worriedly. "Is there something--- "  
  
But before Hermione could finish her sentence, Lavender spoke with sharpness on her voice.  
  
"You know what? This locket is way more valuable than that red-haired jerk's present! Why? Because he hasn't got one for me! But that won't worry me at all, no.because it is completely understood that---" she turned to Ginny angrily and said "..that stupid, brainless brother of yours and---" she faced Hermione still with great anger on her face and said " your selfish, egocentric freckle-faced friend is absolutely obsessed with that ugly, newt-faced Sally that he gave his full attention to her and that he forgot about the feelings of SOMEONE whom he may thought hates him but does not!"  
  
"Someone? More like, you?" Ginny said.  
  
Lavender fell silent. Hermione and Ginny looked at her waiting for an answer. Lavender sighed and said.  
  
"Yes.I won't deny that." then she walked towards the marble staircase leading to the fifth floor and starts climbing up the stairs when Ginny called.  
  
"Do you like my brother?" Ginny asked grinning broadly. Hermione was grinning as well.  
  
Lavender never expected a question like this to be asked to her especially that it came from Ginny. A minute of pure silence filled the air. Ginny and Hermione were still grinning, excitedly waiting for Lavender's answer. And without turning her back to face the excited girls, Lavender answered, still with a bit of an angry tone and said "Maybe." and again ascends the marble staircase without waiting for Ginny and Hermione to follow. The two girls gave each other one last look of excitement and climbed up the marble staircase a few steps behind the now pink-faced Lavender.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- HAGRID'S HUT  
  
Harry and Ron arrived at Hagrid's door but before Ron knocked, a friendly voice greeted them from behind.  
  
"Hello there! Merry Christmas, Harry, Ron.."  
  
It was Hagrid. He wore a black feathery jacket matched with black leather boots. He had a huge grin on his face Harry and Ron haven't seen for a long time.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" the kind giant asked as he motioned the two boys to enter his hut.  
  
"She's on a meeting with Professor Flitwick. You know, Yule Ball committee." Ron said as he and Harry sat on a couch beside Hagrid's wonderfully decorated, medium-sized Christmas tree.  
  
"Oh.Professor Flitwick has been really busy these days. The ball has been really a big priority of his. Doesn't want to embarrass Prof. Dumbledore I reckon." Hagrid said as he sat on an armchair opposite Harry and Ron. He gave the boys their presents wrapped in fancy, glittery scarlet covering.  
  
"Hope you two like those. Oh no don't open it here!" Hagrid said quickly as Ron attempted to rip of the scarlet covering of his gift but managed not to due to Hagrid's request. "You can open it later on in the common room."  
  
"Oh.Ok.here's my gift for you." Harry handed Hagrid his gift. Ron did the same. "Hermione will probably give you hers sometime this day." Harry added.  
  
"Thank you. Care for some tea? Chocolate almond rock cakes perhaps?"  
  
"N-no thanks we won't stay long." Harry said with difficulty. He was never really fond of Hagrid's cooking although the tea was an exception.  
  
"So.excited for the ball? Got any DATES already?" Hagrid asked the boys teasingly. Ron remained silent. He still felt guilty about not asking Lavender to be his date.  
  
"Oh.um.Ron has." Harry said. It was only that time he realized that he never asked anyone to be his date. He quickly thought of Hermione but realized that she has been asked by a 7th year already although he doesn't have any idea that it wasn't true at all. "How about you?" he added, wanting to change the topic.  
  
"Er.yep." Hagrid's face turned pink.  
  
"Let me guess.Madame Maxime?" Ron said grinning. Hagrid coughed. He didn't actually want to talk about it now.  
  
"Er.ah.both of you might as well get back to the castle. I still have to uproot a couple of pine trees for decorating the Great Hall. I'll see you later alrigh?"  
  
Harry and Ron waved goodbye at their big old friend and walked their way back to the castle, wind still brushing against their faces.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
The common room seemed a bit quiet now that most of the students were at the castle grounds playing with the snow. At the couch near the fireplace, Harry and Ron found Hermione and Ginny chatting while seated on the floor were Neville and Lavender, playing wizard's chess.  
  
"What took you so long?" Hermione asked the boys. "How's Hagrid doing?"  
  
"He's fine. Never seen him that happy for a long time." Harry said as he sat beside Hermione. Ron on the other hand, after having second thoughts, sat on the floor next to Lavender watching them play.  
  
"Oh hi Ron." Neville said without taking his eyes off the chessboard as Lavender's pawn brutally attacked Neville's.  
  
"Hi." Ron greeted back. He took a quick glance at Lavender assuming that she'd greet him too but she remained silent.  
  
"Where are the others?" Harry asked.  
  
" Dean is with Padma.and Seamus is with Parvati." Ginny answered. "Probably strolling around the castle grounds as most couples do nowadays."  
  
"Oh." Harry suddenly found himself staring at Hermione who was reading a book called One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, having the thought of strolling with her as well. The thought made his insides turn and made him blush a bit.  
  
Meanwhile Neville won yet another game of wizard's chess. Lavender scowled at hearing Neville's bragging.  
  
"Hah! I knew you would never beat me!" Neville said proudly as his frog Trevor sat on his lap, croaking madly as if concurring with his master's statement. "Now if you excuse me I have to go back to the dormitory and feed Trevor..I'll see you guys later.you can take my place if you want to Ron." and he climbed up the spiral staircase leading to the boys' dormitories and out of sight. Ron now seated on the space Neville occupied minutes ago.  
  
"Nice necklace you've got there Lavender." Harry said. The silver locket Lavender now wore shone brightly that made Harry notice it at once. Ron stared at the locket.  
  
"Oh this.It's a gift from someone.." Lavender said casually. "A gift from.from...Draco.isn't it nice?" she added with a smile.  
  
"Oh." Harry said. Ron moved his sight away from the locket and was now blankly staring at the floor.  
  
"Hey guys..I believe it's lunch time already. Let's go we wouldn't want to miss Christmas lunch." Hermione said as she stood up and headed for the portrait hole. The others soon followed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- THE GREAT HALL  
  
The Great hall was packed with students busy eating their lunch. Hagrid entered the hall pulling a huge pine tree, while Professor Flitwick was charming the Christmas decorations into place. When Harry and the others arrived, Dean, Parvati and Seamus were already seated.  
  
"Hey guys! Where have you been?" Dean asked as he ate a mouthful of macaroni and cheese.  
  
"Common room." Ginny answered as she sat beside Dean.  
  
"I can't believe you three didn't inform me of joining the Yule Ball committee!" Parvati said irritably to Hermione, Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't be interested." Hermione said as she placed a scoop of mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
"And what made you think that?"  
  
"Well.you hate Sally don't you?" Ginny said. Hermione gave her a quick nudge on the ribs. Ginny must've forgotten that Ron was there. Before Ginny could speak again, an excited voice greeted them.  
  
"Hi guys! Hi Ron!" It was Sally. She was wearing a light blue blouse and fitted capri pants. She had pigtails that day.  
  
"Oh.hi Sal." Seamus greeted her casually. Parvati raised an eyebrow on Seamus for speaking so casually towards Sally.  
  
"Hi! Um.is it Ok if I join you? Er...my friends didn't have time to come down for lunch and I'm kinda eating lunch by myself in our house table then I thought I might as well join you guys.well.if it's Ok." Sally grinned. Lavender was eating chocolate cake as if no one was standing behind her talking. Beside Lavender was Ron, who remained speechless.  
  
"Well...if it's ok with Ron, it's definitely fine with us!" Dean said. Ginny stomped on Dean's foot from under the table, which made him yell in pain.  
  
"Ow! What was that for Ginny?!" Ginny answered by giving him a sort of sarcastic smile.  
  
"It's ok if you really don't want me to." Sally said.  
  
"No.of course.of course you can join us." Ron said awkwardly glancing at Lavender who kept her head down.  
  
"Wow thanks!" Sally said cheerfully. "Um.Lavender.if you don't mind.can you move a bit 'cause I kind of want to sit beside Ron.it's ok if you don't want to."  
  
Lavender, trying to hold her temper, moved quietly and calmly as possible. She now clutched her fork, wanting to throw it straight at Sally's face. Parvati was looking menacingly at Sally. She wouldn't allow anyone treat her best friend like that.  
  
They continued with their lunch while Sally kept telling Ron stories about her childhood. Ron, who was obviously bored, caught a glimpse of Lavender who was no longer eating but impatiently rolling pasta on her fork.  
  
"Look Harry! It's Cho!" Dean said pointing at the Ravenclaw table. Harry didn't bother to look. Cho was no longer the object of Harry's affection. He forgot about his feelings for her completely.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? No longer interested?" Seamus teased. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione glanced at Harry then back at her plate.  
  
"Or maybe.he's interested to someone else.are you, Harry?" Parvati winked teasingly at Harry. Harry got nervous. 'Am I that obvious?' Harry told himself. He didn't want anyone to know about his --- well--- feelings about Hermione yet.  
  
Everyone got busy eating again. Gregory Goyle's voice can be heard from the Slytherin table as he was joking about something his fellow Slytherins found amusing. Harry wanted to ask Hermione about her date---probably hoping for a chance to ask her to be his date for the ball although it seemed quite impossible.  
  
They have finished their lunch and Sally was still telling her unending stories to Ron. No one seemed to want to return to the common room just yet. Hermione on the other hand had to go to the Owlery. Harry thought that this might be his chance.  
  
"Hermione wait up!" Harry called. Hermione has not been far and Harry assumed she heard him and she did.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked clueless.  
  
"I was wondering if.maybe.I.." Harry felt awkward. Hermione thought he acted strange. "Maybe.I could come.. with you." It was Hermione now who felt awkward. Harry never offered company in that way before. Harry's insides started to turn again.  
  
"S-sure.is there something you'd send?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um.y-yeah.I'll be checking on Hedwig.for.for.mail." Harry lied. It wasn't his real intention. He had this wanting to be alone with Hermione just like the time when they got locked inside the library.  
  
The two of them walked their way to the Owlery. They didn't talk the whole time. Harry seemed to have gotten his tongue twisted at the moment he opens his mouth and try to ask Hermione about her date. They reached the Owlery and Hermione quickly approached a gray owl and tied something to its feet.  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked casually.  
  
"Oh.a gift for my parents.A pair of Omnioculars. I told them about it and promised to buy them a pair. My dad's a big fan of baseball and is planning to watch the game with it."  
  
"Oh.cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The gray owl soared out of the window with the box tied on its feet; it flew so fast that it seemed like a dot the moment Hermione peered out the window one last time.  
  
Harry went to Hedwig and pretended to be looking for a letter or a package.  
  
"Is there something for you?" Hermione asked. She went towards Hedwig's cage.  
  
"N-no." Harry said flatly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long silence. The hooting of a large barn owl was the only thing heard. Getting really annoyed with the owl's hooting, Harry decided to break the silence.  
  
"Um.so.who's your date again?"  
  
Hermione froze. She doesn't know what to do: whether she would tell Harry the truth or still pretend on having a ball date.  
  
"I never met him. I don't even know his name." Harry added. This made Hermione more nervous. Another long silence filled the air. The barn owl finally stopped hooting to Harry's relief. Harry waited for Hermione's response but realized that maybe she didn't want to talk about it there so he quickly apologized.  
  
"Sorry for asking. I bet you don't want to---" But before Harry finished, Hermione interrupted in a sudden manner.  
  
"You know what Harry.I'm really sorry." Harry didn't understand what Hermione was talking about. Hermione continued. "I made everything up. I had this stupid idea of you asking me to the ball which is most unlikely to happen and I felt entirely foolish for thinking that I tell you.and I just thought that maybe you already asked Cho. So when you asked me that night in the library.I just.made that all up.there's no 7th year Hufflepuff guy. No one has asked me. I mean, who would?"  
  
Hermione's last sentence made Harry feel a bit sorry for her but at the same time he felt happy for hearing that. He wanted to jump with excitement.  
  
"I would." Harry said sincerely.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean.I.haven't asked anyone to be my date. I never asked Cho. I was.hoping.that night in the library, I was hoping that maybe.I could ask you.but then you told me that you already had someone with you so."  
  
Silence filled the air once more. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe that Harry wanted her to be his Yule ball date. Her heart started beating faster now. Harry felt the same too.  
  
"Since that's the case then maybe.maybe.you would agree to.come with me at the Ball tonight.will you?"  
  
Hermione's face turned pink. She could resist Harry of course, especially now that he looked really sincere.  
  
"O-of course.I'd love to." Hermione smiled. Harry smiled back at her.  
  
The both of them never knew that a situation like this would go on between them. Harry never had the idea of really liking Hermione before and it was the same with Hermione. Harry suddenly realized that he doesn't just like Hermione. For the first time in his life he thought of being in love though he couldn't really tell if it really was love. He never felt this way towards Cho or any other girl and realizing that ever since his 1st year at Hogwarts, it was Hermione (and Ron of course) who has been by his side through good and bad times. He tried to recall the things he and Hermione had done together and was wondering why it was only that time he felt something for her. 'Could Hermione probably have liked me ever since our 1st year?' Harry asked himself. He got caught in deep thought that he didn't realize Hermione calling him.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh...ah.yeah." Harry said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"We should.go" Hermione said nicely. Before she could move a leg, she felt Harry's hand holding hers.  
  
"Y-yeah.I think we should." Harry said as he and Hermione walked out of the Owlery hand in hand without thinking of anything else but each other's presence.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8 --------------------------------------  
  
~ I'm so sorry for taking so long in updating this fic. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Chapter 9 is coming up soon!  
  
-the key- 


	9. The Yule Ball Part 1

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the books, as you all know.  
  
Here's the 9th chapter of my fic! It's quite long.but I hope you like it! (Please review!)  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Chapter 9: The Yule Ball Part 1  
  
It was exactly 6:30 pm when the Gryffindor common room got filled with students all dressed up for the most-awaited Yule ball. Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville were sitting, as usual, at the couch near the fireplace. They were waiting for Parvati who has been dressing up for an hour and a half now. There was still no sight of Hermione, Lavender and Ginny who had obviously gone to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball preparations an hour ago and they still haven't come back ever since. Seamus kept walking back and forth, waiting for his girlfriend to come down.  
  
"I don't understand why girls take a long time dressing up especially in events like this!" Seamus said impatiently. He was right. Honestly speaking, most of the students in the Gryffindor common room now were boys, waiting for their dates to come down from the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Neither do I!" Dean said in agreement.  
  
"Souldn't you be meeting Sally in the Great Hall entrance by now, Ron?" Neville asked Ron as he straightened up his red tie.  
  
"Er...Y-yeah.I know." Ron said unworriedly. But the truth is, he didn't feel like meeting up with Sally at all. He wanted to wait for Lavender instead.  
  
Soon enough, Hermione, Lavender and Ginny came hurriedly inside the portrait hole. They were still in their casual clothes. They rapidly ran towards the spiral staircase and just as Hermione's foot landed on the first step, Harry called for her.  
  
"Hermione , what took you so long?" Harry stood up and walked towards her.  
  
Hermione remained speechless. Harry looked so handsome, she thought. Harry wore a black suit covering a white long-sleeved polo and hanging around his neck was a dark red tie. His hair was no longer messy which made Harry look even more charming. Hermione got so mesmerized that she didn't realize that Harry was already standing in front of her.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh.ah.yeah.I.am.." Hermione said awkwardly as she finally got back to her senses.  
  
"What took you three so long? The Yule Ball will start in 30 minutes." Harry said as he looked as his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry.you guys go on ahead. That huge Christmas tree in the Great Hall was so huge that it required all of us to decorate it. Prof. Flitwick couldn't do it alone. Anyway, you guys go ahead. The three of us will catch up on you later. Just save me a seat, Harry. Sorry again!" Hermione said hurriedly and as quick as a cat she climbed up the spiral staircase then out of sight. Ginny gave the others a quick smile before she, like Hermione, climbed the spiral staircase in great haste. Lavender was about to sprint her way up the spiral staircase when she remembered something. She stood on the foot of the staircase for what it seems like a minute in silence then surprisingly he called for Ron.  
  
"Ah.Ron!" Lavender said with great difficulty. Ron, who found it rather unexpected, looked at Lavender in surprise. Lavender continued.  
  
"Um.Sally.is waiting for you at the Great hall entrance. She has been there for like.20 minutes or so.you wouldn't want to keep her waiting."  
  
Then just like Hermione and Ginny, Lavender sped up the spiral staircase then out of sight. Ron stood there in silence, still staring at the foot of the spiral staircase where Lavender stood. At that moment he wanted to jump in glee for that was the only time, in several days, that Lavender had spoken to him again.  
  
"I'd better be going." Ron said in a wide grin, his face entirely pink. "I'll just save us a table.see you there!" Ron said as he happily went out of the portrait hole.  
  
"I'll go too.I don't want to keep my Padma waiting." Dean left the common room as well.  
  
"Argh! What the bloody hell is keeping Parvati so ----"  
  
But before Seamus could finish his angry statement, someone called.  
  
"Hey."  
  
It was Parvati. Seamus turned his back to face her. She was wearing a light pink, fitted, turtle neck, silk dress with a light pink shawl hanging from her arms. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing silver dangling earrings. She smiled gorgeously at Harry, Seamus and Neville.  
  
"Well.what do you think?" Parvati said as she did a model-like turn.  
  
"You look beautiful, Parvati." Harry said honestly.  
  
"Thanks, Harry! Shall we go now then, Seamus?"  
  
Seamus walked to her and offered his arm, which Parvati held gracefully. The both of them walked out of the common room in silence.  
  
"Come on, Harry! We better get going." Neville said, as he started walking towards the portrait hole. "Ah.you go on ahead, Neville.I'll stay and wait for Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Are you sure? It will probably take her an hour and a half dressing up!"  
  
"Yeah.you go on. Luna is probably waiting for you."  
  
"Oh Ok.see ya later, Harry."  
  
Then for a split second, Neville was no longer there. Harry was alone in the common room now. He sat on the couch and stared at the sputtering fire thinking about how his night with Hermione would be.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- THE GREAT HALL  
  
The Great Hall was wonderfully decorated for the ball. A huge Christmas tree was placed at the area where the Staff table was usually positioned in normal days. Instead of the four, long house tables, the Hall was filled with about a hundred and fifty round tables covered with a dark blue tablecloth decorated with tiny, glittery, silver stars. Each table had 12 velvety dinner chairs also in dark blue. Just above the huge Christmas tree, a large banner hang from the ceiling wherein the words YULE BALL '96 glittered in silvery-blue, script letterings. At the center of the hall was the dance floor. The enchanted ceiling, as always, was enchanted to look like the sky outside wherein the sky was filled with stars shimmering happily towards them and a crescent moon shining its silvery light across the sky.  
  
Outside, a palace-like garden was created. There was a huge 5-layer fountain where in at the topmost layer, a beautiful fairy wearing pale blue knee-length dress was dancing, waving her wand endlessly emitting a silvery- blue light as water kept flowing at the remaining 4 layers. There were also several wooden park benches in the garden and a lot of couples were already strolling around the garden as they were waiting for the Ball opening ceremony to start.  
  
Back in the Great Hall, there were a lot of graduates who attended the ball: Oliver Wood was with Katie Bell, Fred was with Angelina and George was with Alicia. It was like a Gryffindor Quidditch team reunion excluding the absence of Harry. Roger Davies and other familiar faces were there too. Meanwhile, Ron, Dean and Seamus found a table for their group and together with their dates they settled on the table near the dance floor. Parvati kept on raising an eyebrow every time she caught sight of Sally. Sally wore a dark green-haltered gown. Her black hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing diamond-dangling earrings. She looked extremely attractive, Ron thought but he was still looking forward to seeing how beautiful Lavender would look like. Soon Neville approached the table accompanied by a girl Ron and the others have met a year ago.  
  
"Hi Neville! Hi Luna!" Dean greeted nicely.  
  
Luna Lovegood, probably one of the weirdest and most nerdy-looking people they have met didn't look weird or nerdy at all this time. Luna was wearing an orange spaghetti-strapped dress. Her long, waist-length, dirty blonde hair was hang loose with a pair of golden clips each one clipping hair above Luna's right and left ear. She looked pretty much normal.  
  
"Hello Thomas.." Luna greeted back. She turned to look at Ron who smiled friendly at her.  
  
"Hi Ronald." Luna greeted. She now had her eyes on Sally who was staring at her with eyebrows raised. "I can see that you're with Sally-Anne Perks. I thought you'd ask Lavender Brown since everyone seems to think that you fancy each other."  
  
Sally stared at Luna irritably and said, "Well he actually didn't Luna! Now if you please---"  
  
Parvati interrupted Sally.  
  
"Luna! Come on here and have a seat beside me! We'll be talking about loads of stuff!" Parvati said in a blissful tone as Luna sat beside her quickly followed by Neville. Parvati clearly wouldn't want to hear any more of Sally's rants and raves. Sally fell silent as she stared menacingly at Parvati.  
  
It was already 10 minutes past 7 and soon Ginny came walking towards them. She was wearing a maroon, silk dress, her hair tied up in bun just like Sally's. Colin Creevy, her date, excitedly walked behind her knowing that he would actually be in the same table as Harry's.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ginny greeted.  
  
"Ginny! You look amazing!" Seamus bellowed.  
  
"Thanks! You guys know Colin I suppose."  
  
"Hello!" Colin greeted. "Where's Harry?"  
  
But before anyone could answer a familiar voice called.  
  
"Ginny! Ron!"  
  
It was Mr. Weasley. He was wearing a black-striped, brown suit and dark brown pants. Beside him was Mrs. Weasley wearing a gray dress and a shawl.  
  
Ginny and Ron walked towards their happy-looking parents.  
  
"You two look astounding!" Mrs. Weasley said beaming at them.  
  
"Have you bought it, dad?" Ron asked his father.  
  
"Of course! Here." Mr. Weasley handed Ron a box with three holes on each side. "Those fancy little creatures are absolutely adorable!"  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked trying to grab the box from Ron. "Noth---"  
  
Before Ron could finish, his father already spoke.  
  
"Rabbits! Haha! Finally got their names right! Yep.rabbits! Ron told me to buy him 2 white ones.boy and girl." Mr. Weasley said in an excited tone. "Hang on, why did you want those rabbits for anyway?"  
  
"Er.well."  
  
"Oh I get it!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's going to give that to ----"  
  
Ron suddenly shut his sister up by covering her mouth with his box-free right hand.  
  
"What's the matter, Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked apprehensively.  
  
To Ron's relief, Ludo Bagman came to them and invited Mr. And Mrs. Weasley over to their table near the huge Christmas tree and soon after saying goodbye to their children, the couple walked towards the table Ludo was talking about. Ron soon let go of her sister the moment their parents were out of earshot.  
  
"I swear Ginny if you told anyone---"  
  
"I won't! I won't! Don't act stupid, Ron!"  
  
"Just make sure or else----"  
  
Ron suddenly fell silent. He found himself staring at Draco Malfoy with Lavender as they entered the Great Hall. All heads were turned to look at them as if they were the most popular couple in school. Draco stood out the most for he was the only one who wore a white suit. Lavender on the other hand looked really pretty with her purple dress. Her hair was loose and she wore a silver clip to add up to her sweet look. She carried a silver pouch bag glittered with purple beads. Ron got back to his seat a bit disappointed. He stared at Draco and Lavender as they occupied the table 3 tables away from them. Ron watched as Draco pulled a chair for Lavender to sit on, scowling a bit for Draco's pretense.  
  
"Poor Lavender." Seamus said as he shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Soon after Draco and Lavender's dramatic entrance, the huge oak doors of the Great hall once again opened, revealing Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the staff members. They all walked gracefully and when they reached the dance floor, Professor Dumbledore stopped, took a step forward and glared excitedly at his students, his eyes shining with delight. All eyes were on him; anxious about what he has to say. As Prof. Dumbledore noticed the looks on his students' faces he let out a huge smile and said: "Merry Christmas and Welcome to this year's Yule Ball!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM It was already half past 7 and Hermione hasn't come back from the dormitory. Harry was now walking back and forth with the same expression as Seamus' hours ago when they were waiting for Parvati. 'What's taking her so long?' Harry told himself. He was getting impatient but at the same time excited of how Hermione would look like. He felt his stomach turn again at the thought of this and to make his stomach turn even more, his eyes fell on Hermione who was standing on the foot of the staircase looking worriedly at him. Harry's stomach did several summersaults as he stood there staring at his best friend. Hermione wore a light blue tube dress. Her hair was a lot straighter and half of it was tied on a bun and half was loose.  
  
"Harry, why did you stay? I thought I told you to go on ahead?" Hermione said restlessly.  
  
"Er.I thought.I should wait for you." Harry answered awkwardly. "I mean.I don't want you to.go alone."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said and both of them fell silent.  
  
"Er.you look.great." Harry said with great difficulty.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said uneasily. "Um.I.think we should go."  
  
"Right." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and both of them headed for the Great Hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
Back at the Great Hall, Dumbledore was still giving his opening speech before the Yule Ball officially starts.  
  
"As I was saying earlier, I invited several alumni students of different batches to attend this wonderful Christmas event taking place here in our school to let them relive and experience once again the excitement and anticipation during the seven years of their stay in this school." Dumbledore straightened up his spectacles and continued, "Now I wouldn't make you all wait any further. I know you have been waiting for this event in a very long time."  
  
Just then Harry and Hermione carefully entered the Great Hall closing the oak door behind them gently.  
  
"My beloved students, teachers, non-teaching personnel, loyal and dependable ghosts and graduates of this school, I welcome you all to this year's Christmas Yule Ball!"  
  
Everyone applauded.  
  
"Now to add more to Prof. Flitwick's fabulous decorations---" Professor Dumbledore bent down and taped the floor with his wand and soon the flooring of the hall turned into a magnificent night sky complete with stars and other heavenly bodies. It's as if they were all floating on outer space. Everyone applauded once more and Dumbledore and the rest of the staff proceeded to their table in front of the huge Christmas tree.  
  
Lee Jordan, Fred and George's good friend, served as the DJ of the night and played the first song (Valeria's Rhythm of the Night) through an enlarged Magical Record Player. Several students, including Seamus, Dean, Padma and Parvati, went to the dance floor and danced the night away.  
  
Harry and Hermione now sat down with Ron and the others. Colin excitedly shook hands with Harry the moment he arrived.  
  
"What took you two so long?" Ron asked. "You missed half of Dumbledore's speech!"  
  
"He said the ball would last until 1 in the morning! Great isn't it?" Ginny said approvingly.  
  
"Oh no!" Neville said covering his face. He was indeed a sleepyhead and he doesn't know if he could stay awake until 1 am.  
  
"Oh don't be a killjoy, Neville! Come on, let's dance." Luna said as he pulled Neville from his seat and dragged him towards the dance floor.  
  
"Where's Lavender?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Over there." Harry said as he pointed at the table where Lavender is. She and Draco were the only ones there and it seems that Draco has probably been telling Lavender again about his father's oh-so-wonderful achievements.  
  
"Oh right! I totally forgot about that one!" Hermione said looking annoyingly at Draco.  
  
"Come on guys, let's dance!" Ginny said excitedly as she pulled Colin from his seat. Sally did the same with Ron.  
  
"Er.do you want to dance, Harry?" Hermione said awkwardly.  
  
"Er."  
  
Before Harry could answer, he found himself being dragged by Hermione towards the crowded dance floor. Everyone was dancing enjoyably (Sugababes' Round Round playing) including some of the teachers, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout to be exact. Nearly Headless Nick and The Grey Lady were also dancing, although their feet weren't touching the ground or in other words floating, they showed a good deal of moves to everyone.  
  
"Nice moves you've got there, Nick!" Ludo Bagman shouted, as he too was getting jiggy on the dance floor.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Bagman! I've been practicing for a long time!" Nearly Headless Nick beamed at him and showed them cooler moves.  
  
After what it seemed like 15 minutes of dancing the music died down and after watching the students dance on the dance floor, Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone fell silent.  
  
"I believe that some of you are already tired of all the dancing so I believe it's time for dinner!" and with a clap on Dumbledore's hands every table was filled with lots of good food and dishes. "Happy eating!" he smiled at everyone as he sat down and started filling his plate with vegetable lasagna.  
  
Everyone got their plates stuffed with lots of food. Neville helped himself with fried chicken while Ron and Harry ate grilled steak as much as they could. Parvati, who was very concerned with her weight and figure, only ate a piece of blueberry pie and 3 pieces of chocolate muffin. Lee Jordan played another song (Bic Runga's Sway) to keep the place alive and busy.  
  
Meanwhile in Draco's table, Draco was talking endlessly about his father's future projects, obviously trying to impress Lavender.  
  
"Next summer, I believe, my father will be buying Cornelius Fudge's mansion in Ireland. My father's greatest collection! Mansions!" Draco said with his chin up.  
  
"How about your dad's position in the ministry, Draco?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I reckon sooner or later he'll be head of the Ministry of Magic. My dad has a lot of good influences and he can fire and kick out unwanted people from the Ministry! And I believe the first one he'll be booting out is Weasley!"  
  
Everyone laughed except for Lavender.  
  
"That old bloke's not getting anywhere!" Pansy said reassuringly as she swallowed a piece of grilled steak. "I mean with THAT fortune.they can't even afford to buy each other new robes!"  
  
Again everyone laughed except for Lavender. She knows about the Weasleys' misfortune and she feels sorry for that. At that very moment she wanted to slap everyone in that table.  
  
"And their house! If only all of you could see it! It's as small as an owl's cage!" Draco made an annoying gesture that surely pleased everyone in that table with the exception, again, of Lavender.  
  
"Oh did you see Ron's mother?" Millicent Bulstrode said amusingly as she wiped her mouth with a table napkin. "She's as plump as 3 Hagrid's combined!" They laughed once again as Lavender remained silent, trying her best not to lose her temper. It was the meanest thing she has ever heard. She definitely wouldn't allow anyone insult her mother like that.  
  
"Oh I wonder how she can move inside that small house now that she's really, really fleshy. Probably knocks over things every now and then!" Goyle said doing an awful impression of a fat woman to Lavender's disgust.  
  
Everyone laughed louder even more that made other students from other tables stare at them. Lavender couldn't take it anymore and in just a split second she spoke angrily to them, exploding like a balloon filled with great amount of heat.  
  
"Just because they're poor.it doesn't give all of you the right to insult them like that!" Lavender snapped as her eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
Everyone in the table stared at her. Soon Pansy broke off the silence.  
  
"Oops.I forgot! There's a Gryffindor sitting with us here! My apologies!" Pansy said sarcastically.  
  
"You're right, Pansy! How foolish could we be? And she happens to be a friend of Ronald and Virginia!" Blaise added with more obvious sarcasm on her tone.  
  
"Cut it out you two" Draco said flatly to Pansy and Blaise.  
  
After dinner, the tables were cleared up magically and everyone went back to the dance floor and danced again. (Britney's Crazy Remix playing)  
  
To Lavender's relief, Pansy and the others went to the dance floor leaving her and Draco alone again. Draco offered Lavender to dance but she refused. She was still annoyed about what he and his friends did during dinner and instead she excused herself and told him that she's going to the girl's bathroom. When she was on her way out of the Great Hall, Ginny called for her.  
  
"Lavender!"  
  
"Ginny! What's up?"  
  
"Come with me!" Ginny dragged her friend all the way towards the Weasley family's table near the large Christmas tree. Mr. Weasley examined Lavender closely as if checking her for jinxes.  
  
"Mum, dad this is Lavender Brown. She's the girl I was telling you about."  
  
Lavender gave Ginny a sort of what's-going-on look. Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"Oh so you're Lavender! I'm Ron and Ginny's father." Mr. Weasley gave out a hand to Lavender, which she politely accepted. "And this is my wife Molly."  
  
Mrs. Weasley beamed at Lavender and offered her a hand. Lavender accepted it politely as well.  
  
"I've been hearing a lot about you. How are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.  
  
"Um.definitely fine ma'am." Lavender answered still having no clue of what was going on. "Hmm.Ron's got good taste! I'm impressed!" a voice behind Ginny said. It was Bill. Lavender blushed a bit upon seeing the eldest Weasley brother.  
  
"I'm Bill Weasley!" he offered Lavender a handshake, which she quickly accepted. "I'm the eldest among 7 siblings. I work at Gringotts. Still single." he said as he gave Lavender a friendly smile. Lavender blushed even more. She found Bill really good-looking. Bill was wearing a black long sleeved polo, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His wrists wore 2 thick, leather rock star-like wristbands. The fang earring was still on Bill's ear. Beside Bill was a lady with red spiky hair. Lavender stared at this lady who affably smiled and offered her a handshake.  
  
"Nope I'm not one of them!" the lady said pointing at the Weasleys "The name's Tonks!" she smiled and shook hands with Lavender.  
  
"That's her surname. You wouldn't wanna know what her first name is." Bill said jokingly.  
  
Tonks wore a black satin knee-length dress. She wore the same wristbands Bill wore. She had a black and red striped necktie hanging around her neck. She and Bill looked as if they were in a rock n' roll band.  
  
"I'm Charlie." Charlie shook hands with Lavender and continued, "The second oldest. I study dragons in Romania."  
  
"Hi Lav!" Fred and George said in unison. "We don't need to introduce ourselves further. She already knows who we are!" Fred said as he and George went back to the dance floor with Angelina and Alicia.  
  
Lavender still had no idea of what was going on. Why was she being introduced to what it seems like the entire Weasley family? The odd feeling subsided as she realized how nice the Weasleys were. The thought of Draco and his friends made her want to curse them for being so selfish and mean.  
  
"Here comes Ron!" Tonks said in excitement.  
  
Ron, accompanied by Harry and Hermione, came walking towards them. He was carrying the box Mr. Weasley gave him hours ago.  
  
"Hello there!" Hermione greeted. "Merry Christmas to you all!"  
  
"Hi Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley greeted as she kissed Hermione on the forehead. "Harry!" she approached Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"Ron!" Mr. Weasley called. Ron walked to his father but suddenly stopped at the sight of Lavender. He quickly hid the box he was holding and continued as he awkwardly walked towards his father.  
  
"There you are, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley approached his son excitedly then whispered, "Lavender is a really nice girl." Ron didn't know what his mom meant. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a tight hug that almost squeezed the breath out of him. To Ron's relief, Mrs. Weasley finally let go of him.  
  
"Why are you all crowded here? Is there a problem?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, no definitely not!" Mr. Weasley said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin after taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. "We just met Lavender and fortunately we had the chance to introduce ourselves graciously to her"  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in disbelief. Then at a split second he thought of someone who probably had told his whole family about Lavender. Ginny. He stared angrily at Ginny who smiled uneasily at him and walked nervously away without turning her back again.  
  
"Well.I guess our presence is no longer needed here." Bill said teasingly as his red-faced brother prayed for them not to go. "We might as well go to the dance floor and dance the night away. Shall we, Nymphadora? Bill stood up and offered Tonks his hand.  
  
"Good idea, Bill!" Mr. Weasley said in delight. "I believe Ron wants to spend a little bit of quality time with Lavender." Mr. Weasley winked at Ron. Ron blushed even more and so did Lavender.  
  
The Weasleys, except Ron, walked towards the dance floor and danced with the others. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder before he and Hermione went back to their table.  
  
Ron was now standing face to face with Lavender. They stood there in silence (DJ Sammy's Heaven playing in the background). Ron wasn't quite sure if Lavender has forgotten about their argument. Lavender, on the other hand was a bit worried that Ron might just fume at her once again about Draco if she spoke first so she chose to remain silent. Finally after building enough guts, Ron spoke.  
  
"Er.sorry about that. My family I mean." Ron said awkwardly.  
  
"Oh.that.it's nothing! You're family is wonderful." Lavender said forcing a faint smile trying to hide her uneasiness.  
  
Suddenly a cold familiar voice called.  
  
"Lavender!" Malfoy said walking towards them. He raised an eyebrow at Ron before he continued, "I thought you were at the girls' bathroom? Come on now." Malfoy held Lavender's right arm ready to escort her to their table but unfortunately Lavender refused.  
  
"Ah.Draco.perhaps I'll join you maybe.later on." Lavender said gently removing Malfoy's hold at her arm.  
  
"Why? Don't tell me you'd rather spend time with this---" Malfoy gave Ron a loathing stare. "---with this moronic, underprivileged, son of a horrible muggle worshipper!"  
  
Ron felt the anger rising up to his face. He was about to give Malfoy a punch on the nose when Lavender held her back.  
  
"Go ahead, Weasel! Attack me! Unless you're too chicken to do it!" Malfoy said with a provoking grin on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, just stop it!" Lavender said irritably. "Can't you live a day without infuriating anyone?" Lavender got quite surprised of what she just did. Malfoy stared blankly at Lavender, trying to absorb the things she just said.  
  
"Now if you excuse us.we're going for a walk. And please don't expect I'd go back to your table 'cause I won't! In fact this is the last time you'd be seeing me for tonight!" Lavender said pulling Ron tightly in the arm, dragging him outside towards the garden. Lavender was so angry that she didn't realize how tight her grip was on Ron's now aching arm.  
  
"You can let go of me now!" Ron said. Lavender, who didn't realize what she was doing, quickly let go of Ron's arm.  
  
"Sorry." Lavender said in an embarrassed tone.  
  
"Why were you so angry with him?" Ron asked. "I thought you were good friends." Ron added in a bit of annoyance in his tone.  
  
"We're not good friends!" Lavender argued. "Why are you always looking for something to argue about?"  
  
"I'm not!" Ron said crossly. Some strolling couples were now looking at them, even the dancing fairy on the fountain stopped moving to see what's going on below her.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Lavender whispered to Ron as she walked away from him. Ron followed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron said, mellowing down a bit. Lavender remained silent acting as if she hasn't heard anyone speak.  
  
"Hello? I'm speaking to you just so you know." Ron said, trying his best to catch up with Lavender who was walking hurriedly. "You're going back to him aren't you? Can't stand a few a minutes away from him, eh?  
  
Lavender was so irritated at the way Ron makes up things. She was so aggravated that she was forced to argue back at him.  
  
"Why do you always make up things?" Lavender said facing him.  
  
"I'm not!" Ron answered.  
  
"Then why does it take so long for the fact that I don't like Draco to sink in your tiny brain?" The both of them fell silent. Ron was lost for words. Lavender spoke once again. "Why don't you just.go back to Sally.she's probably looking for you by now." Lavender said disappointedly.  
  
"Well.I don't want to." Ron said in a gentler tone. "I haven't given you my present."  
  
Ron handed Lavender the box he has been carrying all the time that night. Lavender stared at the box, wondering why there were 3 holes on each side of it.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for, open it!" Ron said after seeing the look on Lavender's face.  
  
Lavender lightly opened the box and suddenly the look of hesitation on her face was changed into a happier and excited one.  
  
"Oh my god, Ron! They're so adorable!" Lavender said excitedly, glaring at the two, white, chubby rabbits inside the box. The first one had a pink ribbon tied on its ear and the second wore a bowtie. Mr. Weasley probably put those to distinguish which one were the boy and the girl.  
  
"You might want to sit down?" Ron said pointing at a bench in front of them. The both of them sat down.  
  
"My dad bought it for me. He gave it to me when they arrived here." Ron explained. "I thought you might want to have another since you lost one back in third year."  
  
Lavender was so amazed about Ron's thoughtfulness. She blushed a bit and so did Ron.  
  
"Thanks." Lavender said shyly. "I.do have something for you too."  
  
Lavender got something out of her silver pouch bag and handed it to Ron. It was an action figure of one of the Chudley Cannons' chasers. It swooped up and down from Ron's palm, showing off different Quidditch stunts.  
  
"Cool!" Ron said. "How did you know I liked the Cannons?"  
  
"Well.Dean mentioned it once. And I sort of asked Ginny about what to give you." Lavender said shyly once again to Ron. They both fell silent again. The only thing heard was the water flowing in the fountain and the soft whispers of the couples walking by.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron suddenly said which made Lavender jump a bit from her seat. "For always acting stupid."  
  
"I'm sorry too." Lavender said. "For not taking your word for it. I mean Draco is a complete loser!"  
  
"You finally realized!" Ron said in a bit of sarcasm in his tone. Lavender gave him a don't-start-another-fight look. Upon seeing the look on Lavender's face, Ron smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry." Ron said again. "It's alright." Lavender said nicely. The both of them smiled.  
  
"So.you've met my family." Ron said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yes. They're really nice." Lavender said sincerely. "And Malfoy had the nerve to insult your parents!" she added scowling at the thought of Malfoy.  
  
"He just can't do anything right with his life! Stupid, git!" Ron said irritably.  
  
"But honestly, you're family is really wonderful." Lavender said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Say, that brother of yours.Bill right?" Lavender said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Yeah. What about him?" Ron asked feeling weird about Lavender's huge smile.  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I dunno. He never tells us." Ron answered. "But obviously, that French girl Fleur Delacour fancies him! She works at Gringotts too."  
  
"Oh." Lavender said frowning.  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"Nothing." Lavender said smiling suspiciously at Ron. Ron stared at Lavender trying to figure out the weird look on her face.  
  
"Do you have a crush on him?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Well.he's cute." Lavender said grinning.  
  
"No he's not!" Ron said irritably.  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Lavender said still grinning. Ron did not answer.  
  
The moonlight was shining brightly down at the school grounds. The snow was thick and you can see the footprints left marked on the snow by the sweet couples walking around. Ron and Lavender sat beside each other in silence. Ron noticed Lavender shiver a bit so he lent her his suit.  
  
"Wear this so that you won't feel cold." Ron said as he removed his suit and placed it over Lavender's back.  
  
"Thanks." Lavender said nicely. Again both of them fell silent. Ron watched as a few couples passed by; holding each other's hands to keep themselves warm. Ron stared at Lavender's silky-smooth hand, wanting to hold it too; and soon enough without thinking, he held her hand gently. Lavender stared at Ron in surprise; both of them pink in the face. Then almost immediately, Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Ah.maybe we should go back." Ron said awkwardly. He still had Lavender's hand in his.  
  
"Yeah." Lavender said with the same awkwardness Ron felt.  
  
But before Ron could stand up, he felt something warm touch his cheek. Lavender, who could not believe what she has done, gave Ron a kiss. Ron blushed extremely. He felt as if he was in a dream, not wanting anyone to wake him up. But surely it wasn't a dream. The girl he admired the most was sitting beside him, holding his hand and just gave him a kiss. It was the best night ever, Ron told himself. Lavender on the other hand, has never given any guy a kiss, aside from his father. Clearly she realized that she does like Ron too. The both of them again held each other's hand as they headed towards the Great Hall savoring the best moment of their lives  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Hope you liked it.I'll be starting the 10th chapter soon.  
  
P.S. I do not own Bic Runga, Sugababes, DJ Sammy, Britney, and Valeria. 


	10. The Yule Ball Part 2

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the books, as you all know.  
  
~ Chapter 10!!! Sorry for not updating for so long I've been really busy w/ school these past months. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. Please review!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 10: Yule Ball Part 2  
  
The dancing went on. Almost everyone was out of their seats and was eventually partying on the dance floor. No one really knew that Professor Dumbledore was a good dancer and that he could dance. His eyes were twinkling in glee as he danced with Prof. McGonagall and a group of Hufflepuffs. Ron and Lavender went to their table and sat for a while. Ron still couldn't believe what happened moments ago. Well it wasn't the first time he was kissed on the cheek by a girl but this one's different. This was the most memorable, he thought. Lavender too could not believe what she had done. She felt comfortable admitting to herself that after taking her so long to realize, she likes Ron too. They seemed quite speechless about it. The music died down and everyone on the dance floor went back to his or her seats to rest for a few minutes while Lee Jordan played "Touch Me" by The Doors.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked Ron and Lavender as she sat down and took a sip on her pumpkin juice.  
  
But before the both of them could answer, a rather furious Sally interrupted.  
  
"Ron, I've been looking all over the place for you! How could you just leave me here?"  
  
Ron remained silent. Lavender realized that Ron was still holding her hand so as quickly as possible she tried to get out of Ron's hold before anyone notices but Ron wouldn't let her. He held her hand tightly even more.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sally added still with a furious tone. "And why is she wearing your suit?"  
  
Sally shot a look of anger towards Lavender. Hermione met Ron's eyes and she gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"She felt cold. We strolled around the garden." Ron answered.  
  
"Oh so she's more important than I am? Ron maybe you have actually forgotten that I am your date and you should be concerned more about me than anyone else!" Sally said sweating in anger. The nearby tables were now staring at them.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ron said apologetically.  
  
"You know what I'm just going back to the dormitories and sleep. Hopefully tomorrow, memories of your selfishness and stupidity AND existence would no longer be present in my mind." Sally stormed off the Great Hall like a speeding bullet. Everyone in the hall glared at Ron who was blushing uncontrollably in embarrassment. When the fast music returned, almost everyone again went to the dance floor and danced. Ron still held Lavender's hand and that made him feel better. Aside from Ron and Lavender, Harry and Hermione was left there too.  
  
The fast music faded and was replaced by sweet, slow music (Crush by 3Gs). The couples slow danced including the ghosts floating above them.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Ron asked Lavender.  
  
"I'd love to." Lavender said as she and Ron walked towards the dance floor.  
  
Harry and Hermione were left alone. Harry felt really awkward about asking Hermione to dance. Hermione remained silent as she watched the couples waltz with the sweet music. Finally after building enough guts, Harry spoke.  
  
"Er. . . do you want to dance? With me?" Harry said with great difficulty.  
  
"Of course . . ." Hermione smiled taking Harry's hand as they made their way to the dance floor.  
  
They both reached the dance floor. Hermione awkwardly put her arms around Harry's neck and Harry, gently holding Hermione's waist. Hermione never imagined to have a moment like this with Harry and Harry felt the same too. Hermione couldn't believe that she'd be this close to Harry. His green eyes were melting her. She couldn't help but stare at his wonderful eyes. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione either. He never really noticed how beautiful Hermione was and he was glad he did. He realized the loyalty and faith Hermione has shown towards him and just now, though it may sound corny, he felt touched by it. Suddenly he felt like he wanted to kiss her. Not just a plain kiss but also a real and sincere one. Knowing Harry, he wasn't an expert with stuff like this so he decided to save it some other time.  
  
The other couples were savoring their own moments as well. Oliver and Katie were obviously so much in love that their faces were just half an inch away from each other; Bill and Tonks kept giggling no one knows apparently why ; Lavender was leaning on Ron's shoulder feeling safe and comfortable.  
  
"Ron?" Lavender whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"After this day do you think we would still fight?"  
  
"I don't know. Hopefully not."  
  
"Maybe . . ." Lavender lifted her head gently from leaning on Ron's shoulder to face him. "Maybe we should start all over again. I mean, our usual relationship has always been dealing with arguments and our own shallowness." "So you're saying we should . . . . . . . go beyond friendship?"  
  
"No. . . no . . . that's not really necessary." Lavender said in a panicky voice not expecting Ron to say such a thing. "I mean, we can be close friends; like you and Hermione. Just like that. Less fights or if possible no fights at all."  
  
"Y-yeah. I guess so." Ron said uneasily. Lavender felt so awkward that she shouldn't have brought up the topic to Ron. She felt really embarrassed.  
  
The song was about to end and Harry and Hermione still danced in silence. Harry never felt this way towards a girl before and he couldn't understand why he had not liked Hermione earlier, even before he liked Cho. Hermione felt weak as she stared deeply on Harry's green eyes, as if there was something in his eyes that was overpowering her. It was bliss.  
  
The song ended and the huge Grandfather's clock beside the huge Christmas tree struck 12:00. Everyone waited as it finished its 12-ding dongs, the sound echoing vibrantly in the Hall. As soon as it finished, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.  
  
"The Yule Ball is about to end but before anything else I have a special treat for all of you." Dumbledore smiled at everyone and continued, "I thought it was best to do this at exactly 12 midnight for the atmosphere would be really more . . . well . . . enchanting."  
  
At the quick clap of Dumbledore's hands, hundreds and hundreds of floating mistletoes settled themselves above the several couples on the dance floor. Everyone got amazed and excited.  
  
"Well what are you all waiting for?" Dumbledore said straightening up his robes. "You perfectly know what this moment means." He added smiling at everybody.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked towards Professor McGonagall and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Everybody followed; Arthur gave his wife Molly a heartfelt kiss and a big hug; Neville got his very first kiss from Luna for about 10 seconds; Bill gave Tonks a sweet kiss on the nose; Sir Nicholas kissed The Grey Lady's hand (though she may not even felt it); Oliver and Katie were kissing rather intensely which made Fred and George stare at them wide-eyed.  
  
Ron found the moment really awkward and he wasn't alone. Lavender felt the same too and so did Harry and Hermione.  
  
Ron and Lavender couldn't look at each other eye to eye. Lavender was thinking that maybe she should make the first move but realized that it seemed wrong especially when she remembered what she asked Ron moments ago. Ron on the other hand has already decided and as quick as he can he gave Lavender a kiss on the cheek. Lavender smiled and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
Things were more awkward when it comes to Harry and Hermione. Harry never kissed a girl aside from Cho (which in the end he regretted) and to make him more nervous; it was Hermione he had to kiss. He never imagined that he would be sharing this moment with his best friend but now, he was willing to especially that he came to realize that he has felt something special towards her. Hermione remained silent. She thought that maybe Harry wasn't ready for it or maybe he didn't want to do it at all. "Maybe Harry just really likes me as a best friend and would remain that way" she thought. "Those things he told me before, those were just probably words from a friend and nothing more." Her heart was beating faster and she felt as if it was going to explode anytime with different emotions coming out of it. As she expected, she couldn't hold it anymore. She just had to voice out what she felt right now.  
  
"It's Ok if you don't want to, Harry." Hermione said with an obviously shaky voice.  
  
"What? What are you---"  
  
"I mean. . . I'm probably not the perfect person for you to share this moment with."  
  
"Hermione, what ---"  
  
"Is it such a crime to. . . to . . ." Hermione said getting teary-eyed.  
  
But before she could finish her sentence, she was extremely surprised of what happened. Harry kissed Hermione softly on the lips. It was Hermione's first kiss and she couldn't really explain the feeling she was feeling right now. Again, she felt weak. She closed her eyes gently as she savored this wonderful moment. Harry couldn't think of anything else that time. He was happy. He was happy because he was with Hermione and that he realized what true love really meant; faith and honesty. Hermione showed him a great deal of faith, honesty and understanding throughout the years. She was always there for him no matter what happened. Harry was glad that he had fallen for someone like Hermione. Her inner beauty was what Harry was proud of and he thought that nothing could beat that. It was a long kiss but Harry didn't want to pull out just yet. It was the perfect kiss he wanted to experience. Real and Sincere.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
- Hope you liked it. Watch out for Chapter 11 soon. 


	11. Eggs, Worms and Confessions

Note: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the official writer of the books, as you all know.  
  
~ Here's Chapter 11. Please Review. Thanks a bunch!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Eggs, Worms and Confessions  
  
It was a cool January, Monday morning and the day where second term starts. After the highly successful Yule Ball, the remaining weeks of the Christmas holidays were spent on doing several paper works and researches left to the students by most of their teachers before first term ended. And now it is the first day of the second term and it seemed that no one in Harry's dormitory were delighted to wake up.  
  
But Harry and his roommates had no choice but to get up. After taking their showers and putting on their robes, the 5 gloomy boys went down the spiral staircase to the common room, wishing that Christmas holidays were extended until February.  
  
"Finally!" Parvati said standing at the foot of the staircase of the boys' dormitories. "Now please hurry up or we'll be late for breakfast!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
Busy students packed the Great Hall, the scene you would usually see on a normal school day. Harry and his friends took a seat on the Gryffindor table and started filling their plates up with good Hogwarts food.  
  
"What subject do we have this morning?" Dean asked, spreading butter over his pancakes.  
  
"Ugh. Double Divination." Ron replied having a look of disgust on his face. Parvati and Lavender gave him a sharp look. "and double Potions in the afternoon." He added stuffing his mouth with some blueberry muffin.  
  
"This day is boring . . ." Neville said, stirring his untouched porridge dully.  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys! It's about time our focus returned to our spell books and not to something irrelevant." Hermione said cheerfully. Everyone stared at her with utter disbelief except for Harry who was quite of amused of the way Hermione tries to lighten everybody up.  
  
Things changed between Harry and Hermione after the Yule Ball. After that kiss, they never really talked about it since then and treated each other normally like they used to, though both a bit conscious about their actions towards one another. What both of them feared about was how that moment was witnessed by the whole school but they knew what was coming; whispers and odd stares by people passing by them were no longer a surprise. They would just walk casually pretending not to be bothered though both of them knew inside that it was really awkward.  
  
The bell rang and Harry and his friends, excluding Hermione who was off to Arithmancy class, made their way to the North Tower where Divination class was held.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
DIVINATION TOWER  
  
The scent stung Harry's nose once again as he entered the dim lit Divination classroom. He and Ron made their way to the table they usually occupied. Parvati and Lavender joined them. Ron and Lavender have been good friends these past few weeks. They managed not to argue a lot about shallow things though Lavender got extremely furious one time when she found out that Ron had been making up all his Divination homeworks.  
  
Professor Trelawney waited patiently as everyone settled down and when everyone seemed ready, she spoke with her usual light and misty voice.  
  
"Good Morning my beloved students. Today, we will be learning to foretell the future by Ovomancy." She paused glancing at her students with much interest, her eyes fully magnified by her eyeglasses, and continued. "Ovomancy works by breaking eggs in a container of water and observing the shape of the egg white suspended on it."  
  
Ron snorted. Lavender gave him a light kick from under the table.  
  
"Open your books to page 110 for further instructions. The containers are at the shelves at the back of the room. You can find water filled kettles on top of the long tables to my right. 10 eggs will be distributed to each table. You may now begin."  
  
Everyone got busy collecting the stuff they needed. Neville unfortunately broke one of Professor Trelawney's kettles, spilling water on the floor. Professor Trelawney was distributing 10 eggs to each table, staring at each of her students with great uncertainty. After everyone had what they needed, they immediately started. Harry and Ron were quite glad to be sharing a table with Parvati and Lavender who were the best at this subject. They didn't have to worry about making up stuff again.  
  
"Can you just do this for us?" Ron said hopefully. Parvati and Lavender stared blankly at him, which obviously meant, no.  
  
"Maybe you can just help us . . ." Harry said.  
  
"Fine. I'll help Harry and Lavender, you help Ron."  
  
Ron and Lavender exchanged shy looks. Both blushed.  
  
Harry hated observing odd shapes and figures then later interpreting what the figure meant. He thought it was senseless and Ron shared the same thought too. Parvati broke an egg, removing the yolk and letting the egg white flow thickly as it suspended on the water. She and Harry observed as the egg white formed a sort of cloud shaped figure.  
  
"It's a cloud." Harry said.  
  
"Don't be deceived!" Parvati said sounding a bit like Professor Trelawney. "It may look like a cloud but the Inner Eye knows better. It is indeed a sheep!"  
  
"A sheep?" Harry said incredulously. "That's stupid ---"  
  
"Hush. It means warmth and friendship. Harry, you will be experiencing more warmth and comfort from those closest to you. With this, a stronger and a more unbreakable bond await your relationships. One of which may last for eternity. That of which will lead you in front of the altar."  
  
Harry just stared at her clueless of what she was talking about. Parvati smiled prettily at her puzzled friend. 'In front of the altar?' Harry thought. He pondered about Parvati's prediction in silence.  
  
An apple shaped figure was formed when Lavender broke the egg to predict Ron's future.  
  
"Well that's obvious. It's an apple." Ron said.  
  
"No it isn't." Lavender said observing the figure carefully. "It's a heart."  
  
"Looks like an apple to me!"  
  
"Well no! It is not an apple it's a heart!" Lavender said impatiently. She stared at it in silence. Ron yawned as he stared dully at the apple-shaped figure. His eyes were now feeling tired and weak but he fought hard not to fall asleep. His eyes blinked . . . and blinked . . . until he finally fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
"Ron wake up!"  
  
Harry said shaking Ron hastily for him to wake up. Divination was over and everyone was already heading for the Great Hall for lunch. Ron woke in surprise.  
  
"I fell asleep?! I tried hard not to!" Ron quickly stuffed the Unfogging the Future Year 6 inside his bag and quickly made his way out of the room, with Harry trying hard to catch up with him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
THE GREAT HALL  
  
Students were busily eating their lunch. Everyone seemed to have a really dull morning. Ron came in the hall running towards Hermione and the others.  
  
"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Ron settled himself beside her. He glanced at Lavender who was sitting across her, but she was busily reading something written on parchment.  
  
"From the North Tower. . . Ron here, fell asleep." Harry said as he started filling up his plate with Vegetable Bolognese.  
  
"My sister will be starting her first year here next year. . ." Lavender said unexcitedly as she stuffed her mom's letter inside her bag.  
  
"Really? That's nice." Ginny said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Lavender argued. "She's a nasty little brat, if you ask me."  
  
"You have a sister?" Ron asked unbelievingly. He never knew that Lavender has a sister, and has actually never met anyone from her family.  
  
"Y-yeah." Lavender answered. "About 6 years younger than I am."  
  
"Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin next week on Quidditch. You guys wanna watch?" Seamus said changing the topic.  
  
"Nah. . . I've got loads of stuff I gotta do." Dean said thickly, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, I forgot about that one! We have our match against Ravenclaw next month!" Ron said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Relax, Ron. We have more than 5 weeks to train." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Wait. Ravenclaw?" Parvati asked in her usual girly tone. "So you have to race up against Cho Chang again?" she added teasingly to Harry. Harry rolled his eyes coldly at Parvati. His feelings for Cho Chang have been long gone. It never really bothers him anymore whenever she's around.  
  
"Oh my gosh. . .I'm so sorry, Hermione!" Parvati said full of remorse.  
  
"What? I don't get it?" Hermione said, clueless.  
  
"I mean. . .I shouldn't have mentioned. . .Cho in front of you. . .knowing that. . . y'know. . ." Parvati's look of guilt turned into a look of teasing. ". . . you and Harry. . ."  
  
Ron snorted. Seamus and Dean chuckled. Hermione stared at Parvati with narrowed eyes as Parvati still smiled teasingly at her.  
  
The bell rang and the students hurriedly dashed out the Great Hall to their respective afternoon classes.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
DUNGEONS  
  
Students were packed at the door of the Potions classroom. They seem to have been looking at something posted on the door. Harry and his friends arrived without a single clue of what was going on.  
  
"What's up? Why aren't they going inside?" Lavender asked, tip-toeing behind the tall Slytherins to see what they were staring at.  
  
"Hey, Brown!" Pansy Parkinson greeted Lavender sourly. As usual, Blaise was with her.  
  
"What do you want pug face?" Ron said harshly. Pansy stared menacingly at Ron.  
  
"Have you seen the parchment posted on the door?" Blaise said girlishly. A couple of students were now entering the classrooms while the other Gryffindors moved closer to see what was written on the parchment.  
  
"Look, if you lay your hands on my Draco I swear, Brown. . .I won't hesitate to hex you. . ." Pansy moved closer to Lavender, staring at her with fuming eyes.  
  
"What?" Lavender said questionably.  
  
"Go see for yourselves." Blaise motioned Ron and Lavender towards the door.  
  
Lavender walked quickly towards the door, Ron following closely behind him.  
  
"Permanent seating arrangements for this term. Great, huh?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"What?!" Ron said angrily staring at the parchment. "You're seated next to Malfoy!" he added turning to Lavender, who looked shocked, herself.  
  
"He arranged Gryffindor and Slytherin alternately. I wonder why. . ." Seamus said as he and Parvati entered the classroom.  
  
"C'mon let's go inside. . . We don't wanna be late now, do we?" Hermione pulled Harry towards the classroom. Neville and Dean followed. Ron scowled as he entered the room with speechless Lavender tailing behind him.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
POTIONS CLASSROOM  
  
The students followed the seating arrangement posted outside the door. Professor Snape sat silently on his chair waiting for everyone to settle down. Lavender awkwardly sat beside Draco, who pulled the chair politely for her, to Ron's utter disgust. Ron unfortunately sat next to Blaise Zabini and they were just behind Draco and Lavender. Ron had this sudden urge to hit Draco hard on the head but before he could act a deep, dark voice spoke.  
  
"From now on you'll be seated in that way." Snape said as he stood up from his chair. "You will also be working mostly by pairs during class . . . more complicated antidotes and potions are to be taken up this term. . ." Snape walked slowly, back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Please turn to page 396 of your textbooks. You will see the detailed instructions on how to make a Hairgrowing Potion. Cauldrons and ingredients are already on your desks. Work in pairs. The person beside you will be your partner for the rest of the term. You may now, begin."  
  
Everyone started with their Hairgrowing potion. Ron sulkily opened his book to page 396 while Blaise started cutting the gargoyle ears into strips. Lavender felt awkward, as she crushed 3 pieces of wolf fangs with a mortar and pestle as instructed in the book. Every now and then she glanced back at Ron, but he doesn't seem to notice her glance. Harry was unfortunately paired up with Pansy, who started telling him stories of how great Draco was and that Draco has always been better than him. Hermione was unluckier for being paired up with Goyle, who was just sitting down, doing nothing, leaving all the work to Hermione. Neville was completely bullied by Crabbe, whose only work was to read Neville the instructions on how to do the potion and would threaten Neville if he didn't do it correctly.  
  
It was the worst Potions class especially for the Gryffindors. Ron and Blaise were having a hard time with each other. Ron was so irritable that he didn't realize that he was crushing his vulture claw very hard that it's almost powdery in texture.  
  
"What are you doing?" Blaise said in an annoyed tone. "It's not supposed to be crushed into powder! Weren't you reading the instructions on the book? Couldn't you read?"  
  
"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!" Ron retaliated.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Blaise raised her hand in the air, catching Snape's attention. "Ron Weasley here is not cooperating with me!"  
  
"I am!" Ron answered back angrily. Everyone was now looking at them.  
  
"What is the problem Ms. Zabini?" Professor Snape said as he approached them.  
  
"Ron is not doing what is instructed on the book! If we do this wrong it's all his fault!"  
  
"Oh I would love to test a wrong potion on you, Blaise!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"C'mon Ron, just shut up." Hermione whispered to herself as she avoided watching the little scene Ron and Blaise were doing.  
  
"Or maybe this would make you look better!" Ron poured a bowl of soil worms onto Blaise's head, and she screamed in horror. The worms were crawling on her now filthy hair, Blaise in tears, trying to sweep it all off her. A couple of Gryffindors broke into soft laughter. Pansy approached her horrorstruck friend, giving each Gryffindor a look of disgust as she passed by them.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson bring Ms. Zabini to the hospital wing and clean her up." Snape said. Blaise quickly stood up and ran out of the room, Pansy followed.  
  
The Gryffindor students' laughter is now becoming louder (Seamus and Dean in the lead), while the Slytherins remained silent. Professor Snape glared at each Gryffindor with narrowed eyes; noticing this the Gryffindors finally fell silent.  
  
"25 points from Gryffindor!" Snape turned to Ron "And you Mr. Weasley will get a zero in today's activity."  
  
But Ron wasn't bothered at all about getting a zero. He was too happy for pouring worms all over Blaise's head to worry about his Potions grades.  
  
After 2 long hours of brewing potion, finally, the class ended and everyone proceeded to their assigned common rooms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM  
  
The Gryffindor common room was back to its usual noisy atmosphere during ordinary school days. Harry and his friends sat on the best place in the room, the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"Blaise sure looked pretty with all those worms crawling on her head! Ha!" Seamus said trying to control his laughter.  
  
"She deserved it!" Neville said grinning.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Why are you all so. . . HAPPY?" Ginny came down from the Girls' dormitories and sat next to Parvati.  
  
"Well, Ginny, you're brother here had done something we can never ever forget." Parvati said smiling.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"He poured a bowl of soil worms over Blaise Zabini's head!" Parvati said, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Really?!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Too bad you weren't there, Gin. It was absolutely hilarious!" Dean said catching his breath.  
  
"But honestly, Ron you shouldn't have done that. I mean, 25 points were taken from our house. Now Slytherin is in the lead!" Hermione said bossily.  
  
"Hermione, can you just forget about that for a second. . . I mean, we never had a good laugh for a long time!" Harry said smirking.  
  
"I know. . . but. . .Ron got a zero for it!"  
  
"You got a zero? If mom knew about that---"  
  
But before Ginny could finish, a cheerful voice interrupted.  
  
"Knew about what, Ginny?"  
  
"Mum?!" Ron jumped in surprise as he watched Mrs. Weasley's head float by the fire in the fireplace.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley? Where are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh hello Harry. . ." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I'm here at Grimmauld. . . you know perfectly where." She added in a whisper.  
  
"Well. . . why did you pop out here for?" Ron asked questionably.  
  
"I just wanted to check on you and Ginny. . ."  
  
"Why didn't you just send an owl?"  
  
"Er. . .is Lavender there?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerfully. Lavender stared at the fire in surprise.  
  
"Yeah mum, she is." Ginny said excitedly. Lavender kneeled in front of the fire next to Ron, smiling at Mrs. Weasley. Ron blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh there you are dear!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. She deifintely likes Lavender.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." Lavender greeted.  
  
"I've got something for you." Mrs. Weasley placed a box in the fire. "Just a little. . .something I made for you. . .come on now, get the box. . . the fire is harmless. . ."  
  
Lavender slowly reached for the box. Ron was so embarrassed at her mom.  
  
"You should've sent it by owl, mum!" Ron said, his ears turning red.  
  
"Oh shut up, Ron."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Lavender said nicely.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, Lavender. Well . . . I have to go . . ." Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron. "Your father and I are going to Ludo's place. It's his birthday."  
  
"Oh. . .ok. . .see you, mum." Ron said.  
  
"Bye, mummy." Ginny said, blowing kisses to her mom.  
  
"Goodbye. . .Harry, Hermione. You lot take care now! And Lavender. . .please watch Ron for me will you?" Mrs. Weasley gave her a friendly wink, and suddenly vanishes from the fire.  
  
"I've never seen someone do that before. . ." Neville said in amazement, his eyes still on the fire.  
  
"Mum and dad do that all the time. . ." Ginny said.  
  
"Anyway, it's time for dinner! C'mon guys." Dean said as he hurriedly stood up and walked out of the common room followed by Harry and the others. Before Ron could exit the portrait hole, Lavender called for him from behind.  
  
"Ron!" Lavender approached him. Ron turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"Um. . .I just wanna let you know. . .that. . .you have a wonderful family." Lavender said awkwardly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I mean. . .yes, you're quite. . .poor but---"  
  
"Not quite." Ron said miserably.  
  
"Ron, Who cares if you're poor?"  
  
"I do! I hate being poor."  
  
"Well I don't mind if you are."  
  
"It's because you're rich. You don't know what we've gone through."  
  
Lavender fell silent. Ron had a point. She came from a wealthy family and never was she aware of what Ron's lifestyle was like. The kindness Mrs.Weasley showed her, touched her so deeply that she wanted to help them.  
  
"Why did you even bring this up?" Ron said softly.  
  
"Nothing. . .I just thought. . .maybe I could help." Lavender said with great difficulty.  
  
"We don't need help." Ron said coldly. "Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George can earn enough money for us."  
  
"Well. . . I thought ---"  
  
"You know what, just forget about it." Ron said in a frown. "It's not your concern."  
  
"It is!" Lavender exclaimed. Ron stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I like you!" Lavender said so sudden that she quickly realized that she just revealed her deepest secret. Ron stared at her, shocked.  
  
"I mean. . . I. . .like you. . .as a friend." Lavender said blushing furiously.  
  
"Well. . .I like you too. . ." Ron said nervously. "As a friend, yes. . .but. . .maybe. . .something more than that. . ."  
  
Ron couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. They both stared at each other. Lavender's heart was pounding madly. Ron was so embarrassed, that he wanted to run away. They stared at each other in silence. The silence was broken only by Ginny who entered the common room.  
  
"Hey. . .what are you two doing?" Ginny asked but Ron and Lavender didn't answer. "Dinner's waiting at the Great Hall."  
  
Ron, Lavender and Ginny made their way down to the Great Hall. Ron was still in a state of shock, though he was kind of relieved for at least giving Lavender a clue about how he feels. Lavender on the other hand wanted to scream in joy. She realized how she liked Ron so much. Ginny walked ahead of them as they entered the Great Hall and in a great coincidence Ron and Lavender caught each other's eye once again. They both smiled at each other as they walked towards their friends, Lavender still carrying the box Mrs. Weasley gave her.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
~ Please Review! 


End file.
